


Beginnings

by tiggertink08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggertink08/pseuds/tiggertink08
Summary: The start of Marichat. Takes place after the events of Troublemaker, following the photo shoot Adrien invites Marinette to attend.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette leaned against her balcony with a dreamy sigh, still replaying the day in her head.

After all the pictures of Adrien that she'd had hanging in her room were broadcast on live television she thought she'd die of embarrassment. Somehow she'd managed to play it off as her just being a fan of fashion rather than Adrien himself, and in return, he'd invited her to one of his photoshoots. When the day was finally set, Adrien also arranged for Alya and Nino to attend as well. Both of their friends of course had their phones out the whole time capturing the entire process on film. Marinette made a note to get a copy of all the photos Alya had taken to add to her collection. She'd learned her lesson however, and her photos were now kept in a hidden album rather than hanging all over her wall.

The day had turned out far better than she could have anticipated. A literal dream come true.

The photographer had noticed Adrien's apparent distraction with his friends on set and insisted that Marinette join him _in front_ of the camera instead of drawing his attention from behind it. She'd sat through hair and makeup and gotten to try some truly amazing Gabriel designs before settling on a black, knee length dress with bright green ribbon detailing that Adrien had chosen. It reminded her a bit of her partner Chat Noir, and in return she had picked out an outfit in shades of red and black for Adrien inspired by her own alter ego, Ladybug.

The first few shots, she knew, had turned out stiff and unnatural looking. It wasn't long though before Adrien's easy going demeanor helped her relax and she thought they got some really good pics. She couldn't wait to see the final product. She'd been told they would be featured in a two page spread in next month's editions of several fashion magazines.

A soft thump interrupted her daydreaming and she turned to find a smiling Chat Noir crouching on the roof of her home.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" He'd visited her once before, the night Ladybug had stood him up, but that had been weeks ago and she hadn't expected to find him on her balcony again.

"Hello Princess," he greeted, hoping down to lean against the railing beside her. "I heard you had a pretty exciting day."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Are you, or are you not going to be featured in a new add with _Adrien Agreste_?" He leaned closer, smirking. "As I recall, you're a bit of a fan?"

She huffed indignantly, even as a hot blush spread across her face. She grabbed the bell hanging around his neck and pointed a finger menacingly in his face. "If you ever mention those photos again, you're a dead kitty."

His eyes widened as he nodded vigorously. "Chat's honor," he croaked.

Marinette narrowed her eyes for a moment before releasing him with a satisfied "humph."

"Now that you mention it, yes I did in fact star in a new add with Adrien Agreste today." She proudly lifted her chin, flicking his bell with a jingle. "You can see it in next month's Vogue."

"Can't wait princess. I'm sure you looked purr-fect." He shot her a wink, earning him a little scratch under his chin.

"Thanks kitty." A quiet purr rumbled in his chest at the attention and he settled in next to her as they looked out on the sun setting over the city.

It was beautiful up here, and something about Marinette's presence was always soothing. Especially when she wasn't a stuttering mess around him. He'd suspected for a while that Marinette had a bit of a crush on Adrien, but she didn't seem to be the least bit impressed by Chat Noir, which made getting to know her a lot easier when he wore the mask.  _I should come here more often._ He thought to himself.  _I wonder if she would mind?_

"So, what was it like working with a famous model?" He asked, genuinely curious how she'd felt about her new experiences that day. 

"It was a bit overwhelming. All the people running about, making sure everything looked perfect for every single shot, and the long hours. And, if I'm being perfectly honest.... it was a little boring." She grimaced adorably.

Chat chuckled. "I'm sure Adrien appreciated having such good friends to keep him entertained though."

"Yeah.."

At Marinette's breathy voice and far away expression, Adrien couldn't help but tease his friend a little. "Ah-ha! You do have a thing for the model!"

"Wha-! I- no!" she spluttered.

"Adrien and Mari, sitting in a-" his song was cut off by Marinette slapping a hand over his mouth with a scowl. 

"You promised."

He winced at her reprimand. "Sorry," he mumbled around her fingers. After she released him, he was surprised to hear himself saying, "why don't you just tell him how you feel?" _Why would he say that_? Adrien liked Marinette, sure, but he knew he didn't return her feelings in the same way. Besides, he was in love with Ladybug, and you couldn't love more than one person... right?

Marinette's bitter laugh brought him out of his wandering thoughts. "Are you kidding? I can barely manage a coherent sentence around him, let alone a confession." She sighed, leaning forward and propping up her elbow to rest her chin in the palm on her hand. The last rays of sunlight cast a warm glow on her dark hair, bringing out the blueish undertones that always reminded Chat of his lady.

"Besides, why would someone as amazing as _Adrien Agreste_ be interested in a clumsy mess like me? No, better to admire from afar and remain his friend than risk rejection."

The resignation in Marinette's voice made Chat think of all the times he'd been rejected by his lady, wether directly or indirectly. He always played it off, and yeah, he still had hope, but he couldn't deny it _hurt_. How could he blame Marinette for wanting to protect her heart? 

As he watched her stare dejectedly across the darkening sky line, he realized he'd never seen Marinette like this before. While often shy, the Marinette he knew was always so passionate. Wether she was encouraging her classmates or full of righteous indignation over the unfairness of a situation or mistreatment of a fellow person. Her ever present desire to help others was one of the many reasons he cherished her as a friend. 

He took her hand, drawing her attention. "For what it's worth princess, I think you deserve only the very best and bravest of knights." He bowed theatrically, placing a kiss on her hand and drawing out a weak giggle from Marinette. Standing again, he meet her sky blue eyes solemnly. "He doesn't know what he's missing," he heard himself say quietly.  _Why did he keep saying things like that? What did it mean?_

Before he could contemplate the thought too much, a delicious aroma wafted up from the open skylight, followed by a light, feminine voice calling Marinette's name.

Sabine's head popped up through the sky light. "There you are sweetie! I didn't realize you had company. Good thing I brought extras!" She lifted a tray with hot chocolate and croissants onto the balcony, dropping it onto the table. "Hello Chat Noir!" she greeted the hero with a smile as he eyed the pastries hungrily. 

"Thank you Mama!" Marinette dropped a kiss on her mother's cheek, happy for the distraction from the conversation she and Chat had been having. It was getting a bit heavy.

"You're welcome sweetie. Don't stay up too late!" Sabine waved goodnight to her daughter and her friend as she disappeared through the skylight again. 

"Come on kitty," Marinette called to Chat cheerily. "Snack time!"

Chat bounded after her, reaching greedily for the buttery treats. "Don't mind if I do!"  _I should_ _definitely come here more often._


	2. The J word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wrestles with a new and unfamiliar feeling.

Excited chatter filled the atrium as Adrien entered, glancing around at the colorful designs displayed proudly by his fellow students. Another fashion competition hosted by his father in his search for a potential apprentice.

 

Marinette had won the last one with an awesome derby hat that Adrien had been meant to model in one of Gabriel's campaign ads. Unfortunately, it had featured a feather which Adrien was terribly allergic to. It hadn't been a particularly fun shoot.This competition's theme was dresses which meant someone other than Adrien would be modeling the winning design. Possibly the designer themselves.

 

Adrien smiled to himself as he thought of Marinette. He'd become much better friends with her in the last several weeks. Both as Chat Noir and as Adrien. She'd finally started to relax around Adrien, but he was best able to relax around her as Chat and had begun to value that friendship even more. 

 

After that night on her balcony after the photo shoot, he'd started dropping by every few days to chat or just hangout. Her parents were both aware of his visits and didn't seem to mind, usually bringing up a treat for the two of them. Just one of the reasons he loved being there. Mari's home was so warm and inviting, what cat could resist?

 

"Nino!" He called to his friend as he saw him approach.

 

"Adrien! Hey man, was hoping you were here already."

 

"Just got here."

 

"Cool. I'm going to try and find Alya and see what Marinette has come up with this time. Want to come?"

 

"Sure!" Adrien smiled to himself again, because of course, he already knew what she had created. Or mostly.

 

He'd visited twice in the last week while she was working on her design and had enjoyed watching her work. Marinette in her creative zone was really a thing to witness. He couldn't wait to see the final result.

 

They started to move into the crowd before Nathalie's voice stopped them. 

 

"Adrien! Your father wishes to speak to you."

 

Adrien sighed when he saw his father's disembodied head on the tablet screen Nathalie was holding. _Of course he couldn't be bothered to show up in person to his own competition._

"You go on Nino. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

 

"See ya bro!" Nino waved over his shoulder as he made his way through the room and Adrien turned back to Nathalie.

 

"Father."

 

"Adrien. Make sure you stay to Nathalie and your bodygaurd in that crowd. I don't want you getting lost."

 

"Of course father." Adrien replied, eyeing the gorilla standing next to Nathalie and wondering how he'd ever manage to navigate through the crowd. A lot more people had turned up for this competition than the last. 

 

\--

"Giiirl. This is a sick design! I think it's my favorite yet!"

 

"Thanks Alya!" Marinette beamed at her friend. She was particularly proud of this project. The inspiration had struck her late one night and she couldn't sleep until she had it completely sketched out. She'd put a lot of work into it over the last week and hoped it was worth it.

 

"Hey babe," Nino greeted Alya with a kiss on the cheek before turning to smile at Marinette. "Awesome job Mari. I saw that one from across the room and knew it had to be yours."

 

"Thanks Nino."

 

"Very cool," said a soft, smooth voice behind her. "Very Jagged."

 

Marinette spun around, coming face to face by a pair of bright blue eyes framed by blue tipped hair. "Luka! I didn't know you were here. And thanks, that was the idea. I used the Jagged poster in my room as inspiration."

 

The dress she had made was a mixture of fabrics and colors. A black glittery corseted waist trimmed in yellow ribbon; black satin asymetrical skirt with a yellow stripe skirt peaking out underneath; tufts of purple tulle framing the hem and bust; a military style shrug and black, finger less gloves. All inspired by her favorite singer.

 

"Pretty sweet," commented another soft voice.

 

"Thanks Juleka! I think it would look pretty awesome on you. Maybe if I win, you can model it for me?" Her quiet friend smiled in response, eyes lighting up.

 

"Great idea Marinette, and very cool of you. You wouldn't want to model it yourself though? Juleka showed me your pictures in one of the fashion magazines. You looked amazing."

 

Marinette blushed, giggling. "Th-thanks. I-I'd love to wear it, but it really would look awesome with Juleka's hair. Cuz, you know, Jagged had purple hair, and Juleka has purple hair and like-"

 

Luka's chuckle interrupted her rambling. "I agree Mari." He smiled warmly at her and Marinette's heart fluttered a little.

 

The crowd near them parted and Marinette glanced up to see 'the Gorilla' as Nino had dubbed Adrien's bodygaurd. "Hey Marinette."

 

"Oh, hey Adrien," she greeted. "Uh, Luka, you remember Adrien right?" She gestured between the two boys, who she noted looked like night and day.

 

"Yeah, sure. The keyboard player right?" Luka stepped forward, offering Adrien his hand.

 

"Yeah, that's right. How's it going?"

 

"Great. Just checking out Mari's design. Pretty cool right?"

 

Adrien grinned at Mari, "Amazing as usual Marinette. I think you have a good chance of winning again."

 

"Really? Thanks Adrien, I really hope so. I worked hard on it."

 

"Definitely," he winked at her and she smiled back.

 

"You're very talented Marinette. Juleka says you're quite the designer. I have to agree." Luka placed a hand on Marinette's arm as he spoke, leaning closer.

 

Adrien watched Marinette splutter and stammer out a reply to the blue haired boy. She had stopped doing that around him lately. Maybe that was just how she was when she first meets people. As he watched the two of them exchange smiles and blushes however, Adrien knew that wasn't the case.

 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Everyone cringed slightly at Chloe's sneering tone. "What atrocity have you created this time? You think by now you'd give up. There's no way someone as prestigious as Gabriel Agreste would ever work with someone like you."

 

A flicker of anger tickled Adrien's chest on Marinette's behalf and he took a step forward at the same moment Luka did. Before either of them could say anything, however, Alya stepped in, getting right in Chloe's face.

 

"Uh- perhaps you've forgotten Chloe, but Gabriel has _already_  chosen one of Marinette's designs before. One that _you_  tried to steal by the way."

 

Chloe turned up her nose, waving her hand dismissively, not bothering to deny the accusation. "Whatever. She won't win this time. That dress is hideous. Gabriel would never put his name behind such a monstrosity. Isn't that right Adrikins?" 

 

She turned a triumphant pout on Adrien who crossed his arms over his chest, giving Chloe a look that was half disapproval, half exasperation. He really wasn't a fan of that nickname. 

 

"Actually Chloe, I love it. I think even Jagged Stone would agree it's pretty _rockin'."_ He turned a reassuring smile on Marinette, stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure father will agree and I look forward to seeing you wear it for another photo shoot. I enjoyed working with you."

 

"Ugh. As if. We all saw those photos. I can't believe they made it into a magazine like _Vogue_. A reverse ladybug and chat noir theme? Puh-lease. Ri-diculous. Utterly ridiculous." With that, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel before plowing through the crowd, throwing out insults to every design she saw.

 

Adrien sighed heavily. Sometimes he wondered why he was even still friends with her anymore. Every time he thought she was starting to change, she'd throw a tantrum like that. 

 

A dainty hand touched his. "Thanks, Adrien, but I was actually hoping that Juleka would wear it if it wins. I think it's much more suited to her style than my own don't you think?"

 

"Oh," he blinked. "yeah. Yeah, I'm sure Juleka would look great in it." Logically, he knew it made more sense for someone with Juleka's style, but Adrien couldn't quite help the twinge of disappointment in his chest that he wouldn't get to work with Marinette again. 

 

_Did she not want to work with him?_  She had already gently brushed his hand aside and returned her attention to Luka. _Had she gotten over her crush? Did he care?_

"Adrien." Startled by the sound of his name, Adrien turned to find Nathalie and her tablet, his father's curious face on the screen. "Hmm. Nathalie, get closer. Hmm. Now circle."

 

Everyone watched as Nathalie circled Marinette's dress, holding the tablet so Gabriel could see better. Marinette and her friend's seemed to be holding their breath. Even Adrien felt a bit of anxiety and definitely didn't miss Luka holding Marinette's hand. 

 

"Who's the designer?" Gabriel asked.

 

Adrien stepped forward, "Marinette father. You remember the derby hat she designed?"

 

"Ah yes. Miss Marinette. Excellent work. I can see why Nathalie showed yours last. Congratulations. It appears your the winner again. We received a very positive response from the last ad you were featured in, I'd like you to model for us again."

 

"Thank you sir! Actually though, I was hoping my friend would model it for me?" Marinette said as she tugged Juleka in front of the camera.

 

There was a pause while Gabriel studied his classmate and Adrien found himself hoping his father would insist Marinette do the add. 

 

"Very good. You clearly have the eye of a designer Miss Marinette. My assistant will be in touch with you later with more details."

 

"Thank you!"

 

Nathalie walked away and Adrien watched as Marinette was surrounded by friends offering hugs and congratulations. Luka gave her a kiss on the cheek that turned her face bright red and caused that same roiling in his gut that he'd felt most of the afternoon.

 

When she caught his eye, he forced a smile. "I told you you would win Mari. Well done. I, uh- I gotta go. I'll see you later."

 

He waved to her and ducked into the crowd, ditching his bodyguard for a moment alone. He slipped into an empty room, leaning back against the door and closing his eyes.  He lifted a hand to rest over the ache in his chest. 

 

_What's wrong with me?_  The feeling was foreign to him, but he'd felt it the second he saw the adoring look on Luka's face as he watched Marinette. The feeling intensified when he saw how flustered she became when he spoke to her. The way she used to get around him. When he saw Luka step in front of her to confront Chloe, or take her hand in silent support...

 

The sound of light snickering had Adrien cracking his eyes open to see a very amused looking Plagg. "What?"

 

The kwami made a poor attempt to put on an innocent expression. "Oh nothing.... you ok kid?"

 

Adrien frowned. "I'm fine."

 

"You sure...?"

 

"Yeah I just- ok fine no. I don't know what's wrong though. I felt irrationally angry a few times back there. I've never felt that way before. What does it mean?"

 

Plagg snickered again. "Oh, I think I have an idea."

 

Several screams sounded outside the door, followed by crashing sounds and pounding feet.

 

"Uh, oh. Looks like it's time to work Plagg."

 

"Aw, man-"

 

"Plagg! Claws out!" A flash of bright green surrounded Adrien and a seconed later, Chat Noir was dashing out into the atrium, vaulting over the crowd to where he'd last seen his friends. 

 

Landing in a crouch at Marinette's feet, He scooped her up as he stood, leaping onto a balcony with her in his arms. She squealed as several alarmed voices sounded beneath them.

 

"Mari!"

 

"Marinette!"

 

"Chat!" she yelled when he landed, swatting his chest as she squirmed out of his hold. "What are you doing?"

 

"Had to make sure you were safe princess."

 

"My friends are still down there!"

 

"They'll be fine. Ladybug will be here soon."

 

"But-"

 

"Stay here, and hide. I'll come back for you." He lept back off the balcony before she could respond, leaving a bewildered Marinette gaping after him.

 

"Woah," said Tikki, near Marinette's ear. "What was that about?"

 

"I dunno Tikki, but we can figure it out later. There's an akuma to capture."

 

"Ready when you are Marinette," the little red kwami saluted.

 

Marinette ducked out of sight before transforming. "Tikki, spots on!"

 

As the bright pink light disappeared, Ladybug unhooked the yo-yo from her hip and swung out onto the atrium floor. Below, an akuma in steam punk dress was transforming onlookers into mannequins with clothes of similar styles and ripping the designs of the competitions' contestants to shreds.

 

_The akuma victim must be another contestant,_  Marinette thought. _One who didn't win obviously._

She landed in front of Alya, blocking a stream of red light that would've transformed her friend. "Run!" she shouted over her shoulder at Alya and Nino. A few feet away, Chat Noir was shielding more of Marinette's friends, including Luka. As another jet of light was directed at them, Marinette swore Chat purposefully moved his baton so the light only barely missed Luka's head. 

 

"Oops. My bad." A cat like grin spread over his face. "Move!"

 

Her friends scrambled from behind Chat as he continued to use his baton to block shots from the akuma who was apparently calling herself Madam Geary, (what an awful name). 

 

"Nice of you to drop in m'lady."

 

"Looks like you were handling it just fine, though perhaps we should work on your blocking. That was a close call just now."

 

Chat scowled, "blueberry boy is fine."

 

"Blueberry boy?" Ladybug couldn't help but giggle at that one, making Chat scowl even more. "Who stepped on your tail kitty?"

 

"I'm fine", he gritted out. 

 

The akuma made it to Marinette's design, using the sharp, claw-like knuckle piece it was wearing to shred the bodice. Chat and Ladybug gasped simultaneously.  "Hey!" they yelled in unison, striking out with their baton and yo-yo to keep the akuma from further destroying the dress.

 

"Ok, this monster needs to be stopped," Chat declared.

 

"Agreed. But where's the akuma?"

 

Something caught the akuma's attention overhead, and another stream of red light shot into the balcony overhead. This time though, Ladybug was paying attention. The light seemed to come from the akuma's eyes. 

 

"Ah-ha! Her goggles!" she exclaimed, as Chat cried out and jumped for the balcony.

 

"No!"

 

"Wait! Chat! Where are you going?" She called out to him, following him onto the balcony where he was frantically searching behind furniture, plants and curtains. 

 

"Princess!" He called.

 

"Chat, we need to stop the-"

 

"No! I put Marinette up here!"

 

"I'm sure she's fine-"

 

"The akuma just shot up here!" He turned a frightened face on her, and she blinked at the intensity in his eyes. 

 

She put a hand on his shoulder, speaking calmly and attempting to soothe him. "If we stop the akuma, I can save Marinette. I need your help though."

 

He blinked a few times, coming back to himself. "You're right. At your service m'lady."

 

"We need to get her goggles, I'm almost positive the akuma is in there."

 

"Got it."

 

After that, they followed their usual pattern, fighting off the akuma until they needed to use Ladybug's lucky charm to finish the job. The miraculous cure turned the crowd back into people and restored the ruined designs, leaving a very confused young student, kneeling on the floor. 

 

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? What- Oh no! I was akumatized wasn't I?"

 

"It's alright. No harm done," Ladybug assured her.

 

"Thank you!" The girl threw her arms around each of their necks in turn before rushing off to find her friends. 

 

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Luka  and the rest of Mari's friends ran up to them. "Where's Marinette? Is she alright?" He asked Chat.

 

"She's fine," Ladybug cut in. "I saw her when I arrived, she found a good hiding spot, clever girl."

 

Luka immediately looked relieved, and if she wasn't mistaken, Chat's tail twitched sharply. 

 

"Thank goodness."

 

Ladybug's earrings beeped and she reached up to cover them. "Well, gotta fly! Glad you're all alright!" She turned to Chat with a wave. "See ya later kitty! Bug out!"

 

She swung back up onto the balcony, dodging behind a curtain to detransform. Just as she was tucking Tikki into her bag with a macaron, She heard Chat land on the balcony behind her. 

 

"Marinette?" He called out. She poked her head out from behind the curtain and immediately found herself in his arms. "Princess! I was worried."

 

"I'm fine kitty. I hid, just like you said. Are my friends ok?"

 

"We're fine..." Marinette looked over Chat's shoulder to see Alya watching them with interest. 

 

“Uh-“ Marinette carefully pulled herself out of Chat’s surprisingly tight embrace to approach her friend. Chat stayed close behind the whole time, hovering like an overprotective guardian. “Hey! Glad you guys are alright.”

 

”Mar-“ Alya began.

 

“Later,” Marienette said quietly. Then turning to the rest of the group, she spotted Luka eyeing Chat with mild amusement. “Well, after all that excitement, I think we all deserve a treat. Besides, I’m in the mood to celebrate!”

 

”Yes girl! Who’s up for Andre’s?”

 

The group group agreed and started moving towards the exit when Marinette hung back, realizing Chat was still following.

 

“Chat? What are you doing?”

 

”Oh, I- um, I thought...”

 

”Thank you for saving me earlier kitty,” she said gently, “but I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to join us as Chat Noir.”

 

”Right...” his shoulders slumped slightly and his tail dropped pitifully, prompting Marinette to hurriedly continue.

 

“You’re always welcome to come by later tonight? I’ll make sure Mama has something extra special for you?”

 

Chat’s ears twitched and he perked up a bit. “Alright princess. Until later.” He bowed gallantly and stood rooted to the spot as he watched her walk away with her friends. The ache in his chest returning with a vengeance.

 

Once alone, he detransformed and Plagg perched on his shoulder.

 

“You ok?”

 

”Yeah... fine. We should go find my bodyguard before he freaks out and calls father.” He held open his shirt for Plagg to hide.

 

“It’s called jeaousy by the way.”

 

”What?”

 

”That feeling you couldn’t name? It’s jealousy.” Plagg nudged Adrien’s shoulder before disappearing into the pocket inside his shirt for some much needed Camembert and a nap.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with the ending for this chapter. 
> 
> I loved Luca the moment he was introduced. The way he adored Marinette for exactly who she was.
> 
>  
> 
> I think he makes an excellent foil for Adrinette and a good way for both Mari to cool her crush on Adrien, and for Adrien to finally realize he already has a massive crush on Mari.
> 
> I'd like to keep some kind of continuity to these things, but prompts are certainly welcome.


	3. Another Wrench in the Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is on a date, but someone tries to crash the party.

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony and tapped on the skylight. He waited a moment, and when he got no response, he tapped harder, peering in through the window. 

 

A second later Marinett'es mother poked her head into the room and waved at Chat. He tried the door and found the latch unlocked. He lifted the frame and stuck the top half of his body through the open space.

 

"Hello Mrs Dupain."

 

"Good Evening, Chat Noir. I thought you might be dropping by. Marinette isn't here, she had a date tonight."

 

Chat did his best to return the woman's smile, even as he felt his stomach drop. "Oh."

 

"They went to the sunset arts festival at the Seine, she probably won't be home for a couple of hours. You're welcome to hang out here if you'd like? I can bring you a snack while you wait."

 

Marinette's parents were always very solicitous of Chat when he visited. Adrien often wondered if that was what it was like to have parents who cared about you, and didn't just speak to you to reprimand or control your every movement. 

 

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude. I'll just get back to patrol. Good night!"

 

"Good night!" she called back to him as he disappeared back through the skylight. 

 

Chat stood against the balcony railing for a moment, looking out towards the river. _Marinette had a date?_  Why did that bother him so much? Before he could think long on the why, he was vaulting over rooftops towards the Seine.

 

Crouching on a rooftop near the colorful tents that had been erected, Chat tuned into his senses, quickly locating Marinette by her tinkling laughter and sugary, sweet scent. Chat had now spent enough time in close proximity to her to recognize her in any crowd. 

 

Dropping between two buildings, unseen, Adrien emerged just above the river front a moment later. He could hear Plagg sigh and mutter as he wove his way through the crowd to where he had sensed her-

 

"Woah. Careful there. Are you alright? Oh, hey Marinette."

 

"Adrien! I'm so sorry, clumsy me." Marinette righted herself, blushing as she stepped out of Adrien's hold.

 

"Hello again Adrien," Luka waved a hand in greeting.

 

"Luka... Hi. I'm sorry, are you two here together? I figured you'd be with Alya?"

 

"Alya's here with Nino somewhere. He didn't mention you were coming."

 

She watched as Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish. "I, uh- wasn't planning on it. Decided to ditch my bodyguard at the last minute."

 

"Oh." She looked between Adrien and Luka, not sure what to do. It felt impolite not to invite him to join them, but then again, this was supposed to be a date.

 

"Do you have to ditch your bodyguard often?" Luka asked curiously.

 

"Eh, from time to time. My father can be a little strict," Adrien shrugged. 

 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Marinette asked. "I remember once, you ended up getting mobbed by fans."

 

"Ah, yeah!" Adrien chuckled. "I remember you came to my rescue. Our pictures ended up all over the internet and everyone thought you were my girlfriend."

 

Marinette's eyes widened, darting to Luka who looked a little confused, but unfazed. "Uh, yeah... crazy day. Just shows you can't believe everything you read online right?"

 

"Yeah... Well, mind if I wander around with you guys for a bit? At least until I find Nino?"

 

"Sure," Luka offered. "We were supposed to meet up with Alya and Nino later for dessert."

 

So it was that Marinette found herself sandwiched between her old crush and her new one, as they made their way through the crowds, stopping now and then to admire a display. She almost sagged in relief when she spotted Alya and Nino at a nearby stall. 

 

"Alya!" Marinette darted out from between the two boys, rushing over to her friend. Alya noted the pleading look on her face, glancing over her shoulder at the two boys striding over. She quirked a brow at Marinette who just shrugged helplessly. 

 

"Adrien," Nino called when he saw his friend. "you didn't tell me you were coming bro." They greeted each other with a clasp of the hands and slap on the shoulder. 

 

"Sorry, last minute decision."

 

"You're kinda fifth wheeling bro," Marinette heard Nino add under his breath, as Adrien winced.

 

"Adrien?" Marinette vaguely recognized the voice calling her friends name and turned to find a pretty Asian girl with a shiny black bob. 

 

After a moment, she recognized her as the girl from the fencing tryouts that had an amazingly close bout with Adrien.  She'd accidentally, and (in her opinion), indirectly caused the girl to become akumatized when she declared Adrien the winner of the bout.

 

"Kagami?" He returned with surprise. "Hey! How are you?"

 

"Great! It's nice to see you, it's been a while. Still waiting for that decisive match," she teased.

 

Adrien chuckled, "Oh, yeah! We should really do that soon. I look forward to seeing your skills in action again."

 

Alya, Nino and Luka all looked at each other in confusion. Of course, Marinette was the only member of the group who understood what they were talking about. Right at that moment, Kagami's attention shifted over Adrien's shoulder to her.

 

"I remember you. You were at d'Argencourt that day, right? Adrien's friend... Marinette?"

 

"Oh, uh- yes. It's nice to officially meet you. I'm sorry about that day..."

 

Kagami smiled warmly. "Don't sweat it. Adrien said it was your first experience with fencing, and that was definitely a close call. Perhaps next time though, we'll let someone else referee huh?" She winked to let Marinette know she was just teasing and she giggled obligingly.

 

Alya saw the opportunity to even the numbers and seized on it. "Hey- Kagami was it? We were all just about to get dessert. You should join us? You and Adrien can catch up?"

 

Marinette threw her best friend a grateful look, ignoring the twinge of jealousy that Adrien would be paired up with another girl. Though she had decided to move on and was happy to be here with Luka, it still wasn't so easy to completely let go of her previous feelings for the blonde haired boy.

 

At least now though, it wouldn't be so awkward having both Adrien and Luka here.

 

"Oh, sure. Thanks! I'm sorry, I don't think we've met?"

 

Adrien quickly introduced Kagami to the rest of the group, telling them about the 'legendary' fencing battle they had had when they first met. Everyone was suitably impressed and begged to be able to watch their rematch.

 

"So," Luka prompted, changing the subject. "Where should we go?"

 

"I don't know about you guys, but I am craving some chocolate big time!" came Alya's opinion.

 

"Oh," Marinette said, latching onto the idea. "Michel's is nearby! I've never been but I hear they have come _amazing_  chocolates. They also have gelato which sounds good to me. I'd love some strawberry!"

 

If she'd thought having Kagami join the group would create a buffer, she was only partially right. Kagami was nice and funny and great at keeping the conversation going, but it didn't seem to keep Adrien completely distracted. 

 

Though she seemed to charm him as much as the rest of the group, he continued stealing glances at Marinette and Luka who were sharing a chocolate covered strawberry gelato across the table.

 

At first she thought it was just coincidence. After all, why would he be watching her? But after catching his eye for about the fifth time, she started to think it wasn't an accident. 

 

Marinette wasn't the only one who noticed. Nino nudged him not quite so subtly more than once, and even Kagami's gaze flicked between Adrien and Marinette a few times. 

 

After a time, the conversation moved between couples. Alya and Nino were debating the merits of some film or other and Luka and Marinette had their heads bent together, speaking quietly. Every now and then Marinette would giggle at something he said and he would look like he'd just been given the greatest gift.

 

"You like her don't you?" Kagami's voice startled Adrien out of his reverie and he turned to find her studying him with interest. 

 

Her words were the same she had spoken to him the first time they met and again he answered that "she was just a friend." This time however, the words didn't sound quite true. Even to his own ears.

 

Kagami gave him  a skeptical look. "Sure," she commented drily.

 

"Not like it matters much now," he muttered to himself.

 

Before Kagami could comment, the sound of screams had the entire table jumping to their feet.  Alya and Marinette were the first ones out the door, the rest of the group right behind. 

 

"Akuma!"

 

"Run!"

 

"Go! Go!"

"Where's ladybug!?"

 

The waterfront was in chaos, people running in all directions. Alya naturally took off in the opposite direction everyone was running, straight towards the danger, already pulling her phone out.

 

"Alya!" Nino and Marinette ran after her in a panic. Luka followed Marinette and before he knew what was happening, Kagami was pulling Adrien along as well.

 

A few yards away, they found the akuma, dressed in a painters smock, and wielding a palette and paintbrush they were using to turn bystanders into life-size copies of characters from famous paintings. 

 

Alya was a little too close and the akuma had set their sights on her, swiping their paintbrush across their palette and preparing to make a stroke. Marinette threw something at the akuma's head, distracting it while Nino charged in and pulled Alya away. Only now the akuma's attention had turned to Marinette. 

 

Fear rising in his chest, Adrien looked about frantically for a place to transform.

 

"Marinette!" Kagami called her name, tossing a wooden pole that looked like a broom handle at Marinette. 

 

In a surprisingly agile move, she spun around, smoothly catching the pole as she went before facing the akuma again. She used to pole to block a few swipes of the akuma's paintbrush before swinging low and sweeping the akuma's feet from under them. A quick crack on the head and the akuma would be dazed for a moment. Long enough for them to escape.

 

"Run!" Marinette yelled, turning around and grabbing Luka's hand, pulling him away. 

 

Kagami again tugged Adrien's wrist, who had been gaping in shock at Marinette's swift action. 

 

"That was amazing!" Luka gushed as they passed him and Kagami and Adrien agreed silently. 

 

Shaking off his awe, Adrien again quickly scanned the area around him, trying to determine how to break away from the group to transform. 

\---

About the same time Adrien slipped into a nearby alley, Marinette ducked into an empty building. A moment later, both Chat Noir and Ladybug were swinging over adjacent rooftops towards the disturbance. 

 

"Hello m'lady. Care to take in an art show with me?"

 

Ladybug barely acknowledged Chat, laser focused on the akuma that was already back on his feet. In no time, she'd snatched his paintbrush away and snapped it in half, releasing the akuma. 

 

She hadn't used her lucky charm, but with the utmost confidence, she threw her yo-yo in the air and the miraculous cure washed over the area, returning those affected to their normal state and repairing any damage.

 

It all happened so quickly that Chat hadn't even had time to make a single move. He'd just stood there gawking as Ladybug cleaned up the mess. Then, just as quickly as she came, she disappeared again, without even saying goodbye. 

 

Hurt, and a little irritated, Chat made his way back to the alley he'd transformed in, reemerging as Adrien. He didn't bother trying to find his friends, sending Nino a text that he'd been found by his bodyguard and made his way back home. 

 

Marinette quite literately ran into her friends mere seconds after transforming back explaining she'd gotten lost in the crowd but had seen Ladybug take care of everything. Nino told the group that Adrien had been 'caught' and been taken back home and they all decided they'd had enough excitement for the night and made their way home. 

 

Luka left Marinette with an invitation to come see a group of his friends performing at a local cafe the next night and she made her way back up to her room in a daze. It wasn't exactly how she pictured her first date with Luka going, but all in all, she supposed it wasn't so bad. He had invited her out for a second after all.

 

She bid her parents goodnight and climbed up to her room, flopping down on the chaise with a happy sigh before she realized she had company. 

 

"Have a good time princess?" Chat asked from where he lounged against her desk.

 

Marinette started up from her seat, clutching her chest. "Chat Noir. You scared me. How long have you been there?"

 

"Only a moment. I stopped by earlier, your mother said you had a date?" His voice and posture were casual, but there was something in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

 

"Uh, yeah. It was just a good night with some friends."

 

"Really?" He stalked over with the grace of a cat, stopping right in front of her. "I think the smile you were wearing when you came in says otherwise." Again, his voice was casual, but she could see his tail twitching behind him. 

 

_Was Chat... jealous?_

"Well, it-it was a good night. I mean, it got interrupted by an akuma which was unfortunate, but it was otherwise good."

 

At the mention of the akuma, Chat's tail abruptly stopped moving. 

 

"Y-you ok kitty?"

 

"Yeah. Fine." He stepped around her, fiddling with the dress mannequin. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I thought you liked that Adrien boy?"

 

Marinette was completely nonplussed. "I-I do."

 

"Then why were you out with blue boy?"

 

"His name is Luka."

 

"Whatever," he waved a hand dismissively. 

 

_What was up with him?_  "Well, I guess I just realized Adrien is a fantasy. Luka is real and he's interested and _interesting._  Why keep holding out for something that might never be when there's a chance to be happy right in front of me?" She shrugged, not quite sure why they were having this conversation. 

 

Chat's movement's still for a moment and his expression turned sad and thoughtful. Without warning, he spun and stepped up towards her. Bowing over her hand, he placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. 

 

"I should go. Goodnight princess," he said softly before quietly leaping onto her bed then through the skylight. He was gone before she could say goodnight back. 

 

"How strange," she said to herself and Tikki nodded in agreement beside her. 

 

Across the city, Chat perched himself on a ledge of the Eiffel Tower, staring out over the twinkling city as his thoughts churned. 

 

_Adrien is a fantasy.... why keep holding out for something that might never be when there's a chance to be happy right in front of me?_

Her words had stung a little, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right. Not about him being a fantasy. He'd finally realized he'd been harboring feelings for her since they met, they'd just been overshadowed by his crush on Ladybug.

 

Ladybug had never given him any encouragement though, and given her strange behavior tonight, he though perhaps it was time to let go of the fantasy. They didn't even know each other's identities after all. What kind of relationship had he really expected them to have?

 

Sadly, he realized, he'd figured it out too late. Marinette was moving on and it wouldn't be fair to try and swoop in now that she was receiving attention from someone else just because he'd finally taken the blinders off. She deserved better than that. Someone who had seen her worth from the beginning and hadn't put her on the back burner.

 

He supposed moving on didn't always mean moving on to someone else. Sometimes, it just meant letting go. 

 

As he thought it, a pair of light brown eyes and raven colored hair flashed in his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is thanks to mickers2001
> 
> But of course, I had to mix it up because a love triangle apparently wasn't enough ha ha


	4. Secretsss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Kagami rematch

_What a beautiful day_. Marinette thought as she strolled hand and hand through the park with Luka. 

 

They had been officially dating for a couple of weeks now and it all still felt so very new and exciting. Everytime he touched her, or smiled at her, or paid her a compliment, she'd blush and stutter. Luka didn't seem to mind. If anything he seemed to find her inability to form a fully coherent sentence endearing. A fact she was immensely grateful for. 

 

They could talk for hours or share long stretches of companionable silence, often accompanied by the gentle strumming of Luka's guitar. From the very first time she met him, he'd had a knack for playing exactly the tune that resonated with her heart. Sad and slow; mellow and cheery; relaxed and flowing. 

 

Spring was officially on its way out, but the city hadn't quite crossed over into sizzling territory yet and a walk outside was still bearable. Today, the sun was shining and only the barest wisps of clouds could be seen in the brilliantly blue sky. 

 

Several other couples were out and about, enjoying the pleasant weather while it lasted. They'd already seen Ivan and Mylene enjoying a flavored ice together on a bench, and Nino and Alya were watching Alya's younger sisters play in another part of the park. 

 

All of their friends seemed to be out today, and there was an undercurrent of excitement as they all greeted each other without lingering to talk, knowing they would see each other later that evening.

 

Adrien and Kagami had finally scheduled that decisive match, which would be taking place at sundown in the park across from Marinette's place. With the benches and fountain and playground equiptment, there would be plenty of obstacles to work around. If their previous fight was any indication, it should make for a very exciting bout. 

 

Given how the last one had ended, it was decided Max would referee this time, instead of Marinette. She was happy to have the pressure off of her and knew Max would not only have memorized all the rules, but would be able to judge the match objectively. 

 

Their whole class was planning to attend. Marinette's parents were planning to provide refreshments for her classmates and Alya would be recording the event for her blog. "Riposte vs Adrien Agreste 2.0." 

 

She and Luka enjoyed the rest of the afternoon wandering around the city before returning to the bakery to help her parents set up.

 

A few hours before sunset, the park was already full of spectators and buzzing with excitement. Apparently news of the match had spread beyond their class and several people Marinette had never seen wandered about.

 

Adrien hadn't told his father about his plans for the evening, so once again, he had donned his Chat Noir costume and leapt out of his window, making his was across the city. He landed in the alley around the corner from the Dupain bakery and detransformed, surreptitiously watching the park from his hiding place as he mentally readied himself. 

 

He stretched his shoulders and rolled his neck, pacing out a quick warm up before approaching. As soon as people caught sight of him, the excitement in the park ratcheted up. 

 

"Adrien's here!"

 

"Go Adrien!"

"Good luck Adrien!"

 

He smiled and waved to his classmates feeling a bit like a celebrity... well more of a celebrity he supposed. 

 

Max was busy setting up some equipment which Adrien was sure would mean the outcome of the match would be precisely determined. He glanced up for a second to wave hello to Adrien before going back to work, Kim and Alix bickering next to him about who would win the match. Kim thought Adrien had it in the bag, while Alix, naturally thought Kagami would leave the winner.

 

"Hey bro!" Nino greeted him with a clap on the shoulder. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Looks like there's quite a turnout. I didn't think this would be such a big deal."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Alya interjected. "As soon as word got out that _the_  Adrien Agreste was participating in a public fight against the daughter of a world famous fencer, everyone wanted to see! The Ladyblog has been blowing up this week!"

 

Adrien cringed internally. He hadn't meant for this to become such a big deal, it was just supposed to be a bit of fun between friends. What if Nathalie or his father found out? What if their bout ended up in the news? It could potentially harm Gabriel's image.

 

_Oh well. Nothing for it now._

 

"Well, I just hope it doesn't get out of hand." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, where's Marinette?" 

 

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," Alya said, waving a hand distractedly while she typed away on her phone. "She was helping her parents set up. I'm sure you'll see her soon."

 

Right on cue, a flash of blue-black hair caught his attention and he looked over to see Mari smiling excitedly while she watched her friends milling about the park. He caught her eye and waved, fingering the beaded good luck charm in his pocket.

 

He hadn't originally intended to bring it with him, still trying to move past his feelings for Marinette, but lately the charm had become more of a totem, taking up residence in his pocket, the color starting to wear off some of the beads from his constant rubbing.

 

Marinette returned his smile, offering a short wave and a "good luck", before Luka sidled up beside her, draping an arm over her shoulder.  Adrien's smiled slipped as he watched him press a kiss into her hair, earning him a blush and adoring smile. He swallowed, blinking hard to shove away the tickle of jealousy that tried to work its way into his chest. 

 

Luckily, before anyone noticed his change in attitude, everyone's attention was sidetracked when a sleek sedan pulled up to the park gates and Kagami stepped out in her signature red gear. She looked around for a moment, her gaze finally landing on Adrien. A smile tugged the corners of her lips, but she maintained a cool demeanor as she approached.

 

"Adrien."

 

"Kagami."

 

"I hope you're ready Agreste, I'm not going easy on you this time."

 

Adrien laughed and bowed his head to her. "I'd expect nothing less."

 

Max, having finished setting up, called everyone's attention. The crowd spread out aound the edge of the park, creating a wide open space in the center. Adrien and Kagami moved to a clearing in the center of the park, standing side by side while Max explained the rules. 

 

As long as they stayed within the bounds of the park, no where was off limits. The point would go to whoever made first contact, and the first to reach 5 wins. 

 

"Salute!"

 

Adrien and Kagami turned to each other, lifting their sabers in front of their faces, bowing and pulling their masks down before pacing out in opposite directions. Dropping down into their preferred stances, they each crouched, ready to spring as soon as Max gave the signal. 

 

"Allez!"

 

They were off. 

 

The clanking sounds of metal filled the air, joined by shouts and grunts as they wound their way around the park, jumping over obstacles and dodging behind trees and benches. 

 

The crowd was reduced to a low hum as Adrien's focus zeroed in on his opponent, everything else falling away. His feet shuffled lightly over the ground, his breath coming in short bursts. A feint to the left drew Kagami's defense that way, giving Adrien the opening he'd been waiting for. 

 

With a quick lunge, the tip of his blade connected with her side and she tensed then slumped, acknowleding the hit.

 

"Point to Adrien!" Max cried as the sounds around him bled back into Adrien's awareness. cheers and applause surrounded him as he saluted his opponent again and they paced apart, resettling into their stances.

 

On they went for seven more rounds until they were sitting tied at 4-4. Adrien again fell into a crouch, preparing for the deciding point when he felt a subtle vibration under his feet. If he were transformed, he knew his ears would be twitching, cat sense on high alert.

 

He paused, waiting to feel the vibration again. Kagami must've noticed his saber dip with his distraction because she dropped her stance as well. A moment later, he felt the vibration again, stronger this time. Then another.

 

He stood whipping off his mask and looking about wiith a frown trying to determine the cause. By now, the crowd had also caught on and had followed suit, heads turning this way and that until a scream was heard on the far side of the park and suddenly, everyone was running.

 

The vibrations had grown suddenly stronger and the next rocked the ground enough that Adrien had to widen his stance to keep from losing his balance. 

 

"Do you see it?" Kagami's voice to his left startled Adrien, he hadn't realised she'd moved.

 

"Not yet, but I'm sure-" before he could finish, a massive creature came into veiw from behind the bakery, stomping up the street and roaring loudly. The akuma resembled Godzilla, with fiery red eyes, scaly skin and spikes running down it's spine. 

 

The creature caught sight of the crowd in the park attempting to disperse and opened its jaws letting out a stream of icy breath that froze everything in it's path.

 

_Ok, so more Jack Frost than Godzilla. No fire here._  

 

Adrien couldn't help but be a tiny bit grateful for that. Yes, it was awful people were being frozen, but he'd rather see ice sculptures than charred figures. 

 

"Run!" Kagami didn't need to be told twice, she took off across the park, Adrien right behind her until a cry caught his attention.

 

"Marinette!"  Adrien immediately stumbled to a stop when he spotted Luka pulling Mari off the ground where she had fallen. Pulling her to her feet, he threw an arm around her waist and pulled her along with him as they ran for the far gate.

 

They wouldn't be fast enough. Adrien could see that easily. The creature was coming quickly and they were too close. He ducked behind a tree, using the chaos to cover him while he transformed. By the time he reappeared, Ladybug had arrived on the scene, using her yo-yo to block a stream of icy breath from hitting Luka, but that wasn't what Chat was focused on. 

 

Luka was now alone.

 

\---

 

"Ompf!" Marinette grunted as she collided with the ground, her knees and palms stinging.

 

"Marinette!" Luka grabbed her arm and hauled her up, wrapping an arm around her to drag her along with him.

 

The roar behind her was far too close for comfort. She looked back over her shoulder to see the creature fast approaching. She needed to transform. Now.

 

Whipping her head around, she noted that no one was paying attention to her, too focused on their own safety. She glanced back at Luka, his bright blue eyes wide with fear and she came to a quick decision. 

 

Jerking to a stop, Luka gave her a terrified look, but she interrupted before he could say anything, gently pushing him away. 

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"Wha-"

 

"Tikki, spots on!" She spun around she the familiar glow of pink light surrounded her, not wanting to see Luka's reaction. As soon as she was in costume, she pulled her yo-yo from her hip, slinging it in circles in front of her, just in time to block the magic that would have frozen them both.

 

"Get out of here!" she shouted over her shoulder.

 

"But-"

 

"Just go! Please!," She turned a pleading on Luka. "I promise I'll explain later, but I need you safe. Go!" He hesitated only a moment more before turning and running and Ladybug turned her attention back to the akuma in front of her.

 

Chat skidded to a halt beside her, baton at the ready. "Where's Marinette?!" 

 

She heard the slightly panicked note in his voice and quickly reassured him. "Don't worry kitty. She's fine. I promise."

 

"But, I didn't see-"

 

"She's safe, I swear. Now let's tackle this monster and you can find out for your self later tonight." He looked at her strangely, but refocused on the matter at hand.

 

"Look at this thing. Where in the world could the akuma be?"

 

"Hmm." Ladybug scanned the beast head to to toe, looking for anything out of place. When the creature threw it's head back to roar, she saw it. "There! Around it's neck!"

 

A leather studded collar wrapped around the akuma's throat, glowing slightly whenever it released another wave of icy breath.

 

"Got it!"

 

They got to work, keeping the creature cornered and distracted as the remaining people in the park fled for safety. Ladybug's lucky charm subdued the creature long enough for Chat to hop on its' back and use his Cataclysm to destroy the collar. Once everyone was unfrozen, and any damage repaired, a scared looking teenage boy knelt on the ground before them

 

"Wh-where am i? I- Oh no! Oh, I was so angry. They were teasing me and-"

 

"It's alright," Ladybug said gently, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright now. You're fine."

 

"But- I hurt people," his eyes were wide and shiny, shoulders slumped miserably.

 

"Ladybug was able to save them all. Don't worry."

 

"How about you head home? It's starting to get late."

 

The boy nodded, thanking both of the heroes before trudging away through the park, out of sight.

 

"Ma-Ladybug!" Ladybug turned to see Luka running over to her. Her first instinct was to throw her arms around him, which was apparently his as well as they were reaching for each other before they both caught themselves and dropped their hands to their sides.

 

"Are you alright?" She asked, holding his gaze and hoping he understood her double meaning. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." A gentle smile played on his lips as he gazed back at her. "You did a great job," he said softly. "Thank you."

 

"Of course. That's what we're here for." She reached out and touched his arm lightly, too afraid to try anything more intimate out in the open. 

 

"Ahem," Chat cleared his throat beside her, watching her curiously. 

 

"Well done kitty."

 

"Thank you m'lady. We should probably get going though." As soon as he said it, her earrings beeped and she reached up to touch them.

 

"Right," she nodded, looking back at Luka. "I'm happy you're alright. I'll see you around..."

 

"Luka."

 

"Luka." She winked at him with a smile before shooting off her yo-yo to make her escape. "Bug out!"

 

Chat narrowed his eyes at Luka who was staring after Ladybug with an awestruck expression. He knew that look well, having worn it several times himself. He wanted to shake the boy and remind him that he had Marinette and what a prize she was, but stopped himself, remembering he wasn't technically supposed to know her.  Instead, he released a hiss and vaulted out of the park in search of a place to transform back.

 

When he returned to the park, he looked around for Marinette, relief flooding him when he saw her with Luka and Alya. Most of the crowd had returned and Kagami was already waiting for him in the center of the park. 

 

"There you are! I lost you early on back there, I was worried."

 

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, tripped. Clumsy me. But I got out. No worries."

 

"Good. Ready to continue? Match point?"

 

"Whenever you are m'lady." He bowed, before freezing when he realized what he'd just called her.  Looking up, he found her smiling and shaking her head. Of course, the name didn't mean anything to her, or anyone else here. Only ladybug knew what that meant.

 

He shook off his paranoia as the crowd settled, preparing for the final fight. He fell into his offensive stance, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Across from him Kagami relaxed into her pose, looking as calm as can be.

 

Max signaled the start and what followed was undoubtedly their closest and most exciting round yet. Almost every surface of the park was canvassed as they moved about, keeping the crowd enthralled.

 

Eventually they both found an opening, lunging simultaneously. The crowd roared as they both made contact, immediately discarding their masks and rushing over the Max who was queuing up the replay. 

 

Everyone held their breath as they watched the point in slow motion. They lunged at each other, Adrien aiming low, while Kagami went high, but Adrien's saber touched a fraction of a second before Kagami's. 

 

"Point to Adrien!" 

 

The crowd erupted and Adrien was immediately surrounded by his friends, congratulating him and regaling each other with dramatic retellings of their favorite parts.

 

Adrien spotted Kagami over his friends heads, surrounded by her own group of fans, commiserating on her loss but congratulating her on a magnificent bout. Their eyes met and she grinned at him. The smile lit her whole face and he felt his heart rate speed up a little.

 

Eventually the spectators moved on, still chatting excitedly among themselves and he found himself face to face with his opponent.  He bowed as she approached, holding out his hand which she took. 

 

"Well fought. Thank you for coming out tonight."

 

"Anytime Adrien. You're one of the best fighters I've ever had the pleasure of facing. Besides perhaps... _Chat Noir?"_ She said the last with a crooked smile and an eyebrow raised knowingly. 

 

Adrien tensed, his eyes widening. 

 

"Don't worry," she leaned in, speaking quietly so only he could hear. "You're secret is safe.... and thank you. For all you do." She pumped his hand again, looking back over her shoulder when a car horn sounded.

 

"That's my ride. I'll see you around Agreste." She saluted him with her saber before being ushered into the waiting car and disappearing.

 

Adrien stared after the sedan long after it was out of sight until Nino got his attention. "Great job man! Awesome fight!"

 

"Yeah! This is totally gunna get so many hits on the Ladyblog!" Adrien and Nino laughed as Alya flounced by, replaying the video on her screen. 

 

"Great job Adrien," at Marinette's soft voice, Nino excused himself to follow his girl friend, leaving the two of them alone. Over her shoulder, he could see Luka speaking with his sister Juleka and her friend Rose.

 

"Thank's Marinette. Once again I believe I have you to thank." He pulled the lucky charm out of his pocket, holding it up so she could see. 

 

She smiled and giggled, waving away his words. "I think it's officially Adrien's lucky charm now, not Marinette's. But I'm glad it's apparently working for you. Mine's done pretty well for me too I think." 

 

She reached into her purse and pulled out the charm he had made for her for her birthday. His heart felt lighter knowing she'd kept it and was apparently as attached to it as he was to the one she'd given him. 

 

"I saw your, uh, goodbye with Kagami," she blushed, averting her gaze. "She seems really nice."

 

"Yeah, she is." He traced her profile with his eyes, resisting the urge to touch her. 

 

"You two make a cute couple." Her words pulled him out of his reverie as if he'd just been doused in cold water.

 

"Couple?! Oh, no we're not-"

 

She giggled. "I was teasing. But you would. Just... food for thought." She looked over her shoulder at Luka, her smile slipping a little. "I should go. Congratulations again."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Good night Adrien."

 

"Good night Marinette."

 

He watched her walk away before disappearing through the crowd and making his way back home.

\---

After helping her parents pack everything away back in the bakery and lock up for the night, she and Luka finally found a minute alone. Her mother had left them in the living room with cookie and milk, advising her not to stay up too late before going to bed herself.

 

When she was sure they wouldn't be interrupted, she began.  "So..." she said quietly, drawing out the word while she stared at her lap.

 

"So..." Luka replied slowly. "You're ladybug?"

 

"Yeah..." she bit her lip and peeked up at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before chuckling. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

 

She looked at him questioningly. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of reaction she'd been expecting, but it wasn't really this. 

 

"Yeah. I mean, the first time I met you, I thought you were so brave, they way you risked yourself to try and get help for your friends. Then with how fast Ladybug got there, and how she said it was you who had sent her..." he chuckled again. "It makes sense now."

 

"So.. you're not.. upset?"

 

"Upset? Why on earth would I be upset?" He raised his brows in surprise. "My girlfriend is a superhero with magical powers who saves the city everyday. Marinette..." He took her face in his hands. "I'm _so_  proud of you. And I'm definitely proud to be yours."

 

She sighed in relief against his lips when he kissed her, grateful he was taking it all so well. Happily even.

 

He pulled back with a dazed laugh. "My girlfriend in Ladybug!" 

 

"Shh!" she giggled. "Not so loud."

 

"Sorry. I just can't quite believe it. I'm a lucky guy."

 

"The luckiest!" a tiny voice said nearby.

 

"Woah!"

 

"Oh, Luka. This is my kwami, Tikki. She 's the reason I'm able to transform into Ladybug."

 

"Oh! Cool. Nice to meet you Tikki!" He smiled, holding his finger out to her. Tikki took his fingertip in her little hand and pumped it up and down once.

 

"Nice to meet officially meet you Luka! Marinette has said a lot about you!"

 

"Are you with Mari all the time?"

 

"Oh yeah! I stay hidden in her purse until she needs me..."

 

They stayed up talking for a while longer, Tikki and Luka getting along adorably before Luka finally decided it was time to go home. 

 

"It was nice to meet you Tikki. Hope to see you again soon. Good night Mari."

 

"Good night Luka!" The girls chimed together. 

 

As soon as the door was closed, Marinette sighed and leaned against it. "That went well."

 

"I think so!"

 

"You're not upset I told him?"

 

"You did what you needed to. If you hadn't transformed when you did... well let's not consider it. What's done is done."

 

"Yeah... I don't think we'll have to worry about him telling anyone. And of course, it'll be a lot easier for me now that he knows why I suddenly disappear all the time. I don't have to lie."

 

"I'm sure it'll be just fine!"

 

"Yeah, I hope you're right.... Let's go to bed Tikki."

 

Tikki perched on her shoulder while she climbed up to her room, suddenly disappearing when she entered through the trap door. "Ti-"

 

"Hello Princess."

 

Marinette spun around so fast she lost her footing and would've fallen back through the door if quick arms didn't catch her in time.

 

"Chat Noir!" She cried, clutching her chest. "What the- what are you doing here?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, still holding her in his arms, his green eyes glowing just inches from hers. "I came to see you."

 

"Uh, I just mean- Why are you sitting here in the dark? How long have you been here?" She put a hand to his chest and pushed gently. He frowned for a second but let her go.

 

Chat hadn't visited in almost two weeks. Even before that his visits had started to become less frequent than they used to be. Even when she was around him as Ladybug, she'd begun to notice his behavior had changed. He didn't flirt as much as he used to, or use nicknames. She almost missed him calling her 'bugaboo'. 

 

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. You weren't here when I arrived, I figured it wouldn't be too long so I just took a cat nap on the chaise. I only woke when I heard you coming up the stairs."

 

She closed the door and flicked on a lamp to find a nest of yarn on the chaise. "Just took a nap huh?"

 

"Uh... well I mean, it was just sitting there and it's so soft..." He scratched his neck, smiling sheepishly. 

 

She sighed and shook her head. "Oh, kitty." She picked up the pile of yarn and set it aside with her sewing supplies, deciding to tackle that mess in the morning.

 

"I haven't seen you in a while Chat. I was starting to worry."

 

"I'm sorry princess. I just- I've had a lot on my mind."

 

She sat down on the rug, tucking her legs under her and patting the ground next to her. He immediately curled up next to her, laying his head on her knee, while she gently scratched behind his ears.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

"Yeah," he sighed. His eyes slid closed and a low purr hummed steadily in his chest. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, his voice soft and his eyes still closed. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Do you- do you think it's possible to have feelings for more than one person?" Marinette's hand stilled in his hair as the question struck home. She'd been debating that very same thing with herself for the last few weeks. 

 

She thought about Adrien and how, even though she'd gotten over the worst of her crush on him, she still couldn't help the way her heart beat faster when she saw him, or how she couldn't ever help but return his smile. 

 

Then she thought about Luka, and how being around him made her feel warm and giddy. How she blushed every time he touched her, even just the barest brushing of fingers.

 

"Yes," she whispered, her fingers resuming their movements. "Yes I do, kitty." 


	5. What the heart wants

"So... what are you going to do?" Alya asked as she flopped down on the chaise across from where Marinette sat at her desk.

 

Marinette dropped her head back, letting out a sound that was half sigh, half groan. "I don't know. I mean it's not like I don't like him. I do. He's a really cool guy and he meshes well with the group and of course he treats me really well just..."

 

"You're not sure you _like him,_ like him."

 

"Exactly. Not anymore at least. The newness of it all has sort of worn off at this point. I'm not blushing at every little thing he says anymore; and while it's nice to hold his hand or kiss him, there's isn't really-"

 

"A spark?"

 

"-right." Marinette dragged a hand over her face as though it would help clear her thoughts. She'd hoped talking it out with Alya would help her decide what to do, but she was just as confused as ever.

 

She and Luka had been dating now for about three months and while things were good, she wasn't sure they were quite as they should be. Not that she had much experience with dating, but her parents had been married for over twenty years and they still acted like love struck teenagers. She didn't really have that with Luka.

 

It was nice to have someone to talk to about being Ladybug, and someone who understood why she always seemed to be rushing about and scatterbrained, but it had become apparent, especially recently, that they were more friends than lovers.

 

"Ugh! Why do relationships have to be so complicated?!"

 

Alya chuckled. "Tell me about it. Even when you're in love with the other person it's still complicated."

 

Marinette sat up to look at her friend again, giving her a pleading look. "What do you think I should do?"

 

Alya bit her lip. "I'm not sure it's really my place to say M. I will say though, that if you don't see it going anywhere long term, it's probably best to let it go now than let it drag on. It's only fair to both of you."

 

Marinette sighed. "You're probably right. I just hope he won't be too upset. Or Juleka for that matter. I'd hate to lose a friend over something so small."

 

"It'll be fine. Juleka and Luka are both reasonable and honestly, I think homeboy is feeling the same way, just was afraid of hurting your feelings."

\---

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked Luka who stood next to her on the balcony.

 

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I don't blame you. If I'm being honest, I wasn't entirely feeling it either."

 

He turned to her with wide eyes, realizing how what he said had sounded. "I mean- don't get me wrong, you're a great girl Marinette," he hurried to assure her. "You're smart and brave. Creative. Kind. Beautiful. I'm just not sure we're really meant to-" he cut off unsure how to continue.

 

"It's alright. I understand what you mean. I like you, I just don't think I feel the way I should about you. As far as couples go I mean." She looked down at her feet, kicking at an imaginary piece of dirt. 

 

This was the most supremely awkward conversation she’d ever had. It had never been easy for her to talk about her feelings. Even with Alya she often struggled to say what she meant and it’s not like she and Alya talked about they’re feelings for _each other_. 

 

“I hope we can still be friends at least,” he asked hopefully. 

 

“Yeah! Totally!” The words rushed out of her so fast she was worried they didn’t sound sincere. She took a breath and tried again. “I mean, yeah. I’d like that.”

 

Tikki zipped up next to Marinette with a small smile. 

 

“And I hope we can still be friends as well little bug,” Luka asked Tikki who responded by nuzzling his cheek. 

 

“It has been really nice to have someone to talk about all this with besides Chat Noir. It’s different with him though because he doesn’t actually know who I am behind the mask. And of course Alya would just pepper me with questions and want to do interviews all the time.”

 

“Yeah. She definitely would,” Luka laughed. “Well you’re always welcome to call if you wanna talk superhero. I’m a good listener.”

 

“Thanks,” Marinette returned his smile with a genuine one of her own. 

 

“I should probably go. I’ll see you around Marinette.”  He held his arms out uncertainly and she stepped into them, hugging him briefly before he went. 

—-

“That was a great round partner!” Kagami leaned against the wall near Adrien during a break at fencing practice. 

 

After their rematch in the park garnered so much attention (much to the displeasure of Adrien’s father), Kagami had joined the d’Argencourt Academy and they now practiced together almost daily. Much to the delight of the other fencers. 

 

Adrien smiled at his friend, his heart stuttering a little when his green eyes collided with her amber ones. “Thanks. You’re the best opponent I’ve ever fought, aside from d’Argencourt himself of course. You make me work harder.”

 

She leaned in, lowering her voice. “Considering your alter ego, I take that as the very best of compliments.” 

 

“Well, with a little more practice you might be a match for a certain chat...” he winked playfully and she laughed, causing his heart to stutter again. 

 

Adrien was no stranger to unrequited crushes. He’d been nursing one for Ladybug for over a year, and these days he was almost heartsick with all the unrequited feelings between his lady, his princess and his new partner. He suspected though that his crush on Kagami was more admiration for her skill than anything deeper. 

 

They hadn’t talked much about his secret identity since she first mentioned that she knew. Though she did admit that she only figured it out because she happened to turn back at just the right time to see him transform and hinted that she also knew Ladybugs identity for the same reason, but she wasn’t sharing. 

 

“By the way,” he continued. “A group of us are getting together tomorrow night. Meeting at the cafe then catching a movie if you wanna come?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Your friends are pretty cool. I’ve been enjoying getting to know them. Some more than others...” she smiled suggestively and Adrien only just surpassed a groan. 

 

She had been teasing him for his supposed crush on Marinette (which he wouldn’t dare admit) since she first hinted to it at the arts festival. 

 

"Yeah, they're pretty great," he agreed, ignoring her teasing smile.

 

She laughed at his obvious evasion and pushed off the wall, pulling her mask back on. "Ready to get back at it? I think I've got this round."

 

"Ha! You're on!"

\---

The next morning Adrien walked into class in a cheery mood. It was a beautiful Friday and he was completely free from modeling work for the weekend, which meant he could hang with his friends and get a good run in as Chat Noir. 

 

Hopefully all would be quiet for the weekend on the Hawkmoth front. He loved being a superhero and working with his lady, but he was getting tired of all of his outings being interrupted by Akuma attacks.

 

"Hey Nino! Alya." He nodded to his friends who waved back. "Good morning Marinette." 

 

Marinette didn't respond, staring out the window looking lost in her thoughts and a tad bit sad. Adrien looked at Nino who shrugged before turning to Alya who gave him a rueful smile. _What did that mean?_

Alya prodded Marinette in the ribs, causing her to start and almost knock her tablet off her desk. "Oh. Hey Adrien," she greeted with less enthusiasm than usual.

 

Before he could ask if she was ok, Miss Bustier entered the room and greeted the class. Adrien took his seat and pulled out his tablet. Pulling up a blank page, he scribbled out a quick message. Nudging Nino to get his attention, he shifted the screen slightly so he could read.

 

**What's up with Marinette?**

Nino scrawled out a reply and shifted his screen for Adrien to read before erasing his message and returning his attention to the teacher.

 

**No idea. She's been like that since I got here.**

_Hmm._ He hoped she was alright. Knowing Marinette though, she may have just been tired. Shaking away the thought, he returned his attention to Miss Bustier and started taking notes.

\---

When school was finally out, Adrien made his way out front where the Gorilla was waiting for him. Nino walked along with him as they confirmed their plans for the night.

 

"Cool. See you at seven then!"

 

"Later bro!"

 

Once he was home, Adrien showered and spent almost 20 minutes picking out an outfit to wear before finally settling on jeans and a green t-shirt that complemented his eyes. Plagg teased him with every outfit change and Adrien honestly wasn't sure if he was putting in so much effort for Kagami or Marinette. 

 

Not that it would matter with either one of them. Kagami wasn't interested and Marinette was with Luka. 

 

He sighed as he looked at his reflection, having combed his hair into just the right style. Plagg was still teasing him, but he tuned him out, tossing him a piece of Camembert to shut him up.

 

Adrien expected to eat dinner alone as usual, and was somewhat surprised to find his father already waiting for him in the dining room. Gabriel's critical eye scanned him up and down, lifting an eyebrow. 

 

"Surely you didn't get so dressed up for dinner. Did you have plans tonight?"

 

"Yes father," he said carefully. "Some friends from school were are going to see a movie. We're meeting up at the cafe nearby before hand."

 

"Hmm." Gabriel frowned for a moment before turning to his plate. "Very well. Your bodyguard with accompany you."

 

With that the subject was over and they ate dinner in near silence. Adrien was so excited his father was actually allowing him to go instead of having to sneak out, he didn't dare say a word in case he jinxed it. 

 

He paced around his room, periodically checking his reflection, until it was time to go. The gorilla dropped him off in front of the cafe and then kept a discrete distance away while Adrien found his friends. 

 

Even with his anxious waiting and leaving as soon as it was reasonable, he somehow ended up one of the last ones to arrive. He took a seat, greeting Nino, Alya and Marinette, who still looked a bit down. Kagami arrived a few moments after Adrien, taking a seat as she said hello to everyone.

 

"Hey Kagami! We didn't know you were coming," Alya returned.

 

"Oh, yeah. Adrien invited me. I hope that's alright?"

 

"Of course! It's always nice to see you."

 

"Thanks... where's Luka? Running late?"

 

The atmosphere at the table immediately changed. 

 

"He's not coming," Marinette said, quickly turning her face away.

 

Alya and Nino looked very uncomfortable as Adrien and Kagami exchanged confused looks.

 

_Was something wrong? Did they have a fight?_  Adrien turned a questioning look on Nino and Alya, who both gave him looks that it was best not to pry.

 

Thankfully, Kagami picked up on the shift and quickly changed the subject.

 

"Alya, I'd been meaning to say, I read your article on the bout between Adrien and I. I loved it! So did my mother."

 

"Oh! Thanks!"  Alya exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, happy to redirect the conversation. "I got so many hits on that one. It's one of the most popular ones so far."

 

"Oh really? That's awesome!..."

 

Kagami and Alya continued chatting about the Ladyblog until someone came to take their orders. Adrien mostly tuned them out, his attention still on Marinette as she fidgeted in her seat and kept her eyes down, not looking at anyone. He decided to visit her later that night as Chat Noir. Perhaps some kitty cuddles would cheer her up.

 

Once they all had drinks, and Marinette had something to do with her hands other than wring them in her lap, she started to relax and join in the conversation. She'd only met the girl a hand full of times, but she genuinely liked Kagami. She was so nice and had a great sense of humor.

 

So far they'd only ever seen her when Adrien was there also, though Adrien insisted there was nothing going on with them each time Nino teased him about it. Marinette honestly wasn't sure either way. 

 

They certainly seemed to have an easy kind of chemistry that reminded her of her relationship with Chat Noir as Ladybug. He even seemed to flirt with her, which she returned with a playful brush off. They were like the civilian version of the superhero duo. She could swear she'd even heard him call her "m'lady" once.

 

She watched from across the table as they teased each other about their most recent bout in which Kagami apparently defeated Adrien and he insisted that he'd allowed it. She smiled softly at the lightness in Adrien's demeanor. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so relaxed. He always seemed happy, but never quite like he was fully able to be himself, which she was sure was due to the strict regimen his father insisted on and the watchful eye he kept on Adrien.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kagami watching her with a secretive smile.

 

 

 

They made their way to the theater where they ran into a few more of their classmates who had apparently decided to catch a movie that night. Ivan and Mylene were there, as well as Rose and Juleka. Luka, who had accompanied his sister, and Marinette exchanged a friendly, if not slightly awkward, greeting before they all made their way inside.

 

Adrien definitely didn't miss the way they didn't touch, staying several feet apart and barely speaking. It was fairly easy to tell what had happened though he was still mighty curious exactly _how_  it had happened. Especially since he had just seen them together last weekend and neither one of them appeared to be particularly upset.

 

_They broke up!_  He had to repress a very inappropriate urge to fist pump at the thought. Even if he never admitted it to anyone else, he knew there was no point in denying his feelings for his friend anymore. At least not to himself.

 

"The movie starts in 10 minutes," Alya announced. "We should probably get seats now since there's so many of us. Though with it being a Friday night, we'll probably have to split up a little anyways."

 

She was right. The theater was already packed and they had to split up in order for everyone to find seats. Ivan, Mylene, Nino and Alya took a group of four seats in one row while Rose, Juleka and Luka took the three behind them, leaving Kagami, Adrien and Marinette to find seats a few rows ahead of the rest of their group.

 

Kagami took the seat between Adrien and Marinette, thoroughly enjoying the nervous energy radiating out of the two of them. She happily munched on popcorn, surreptitiously watching as they glanced at each other from the corner of their eye without the other noticing.

 

She fought hard against an amused grin, but honestly, it was so hard with these two oblivious idiots. She'd only known them a short time but even she could see they were made for each other. Especially now that she knew their secrets.

 

She hadn't missed Adrien's flirting with her but she was confident that his little crush was just that. A crush. He'd be over it soon enough, particularly since she gave him absolutely no encouragement, and hopefully she could help steer him in the right direction in that regard. 

 

When the movie was over Kagami suggested dessert, hoping for chance to give the pair another little shove, and thankfully the others agreed readily enough. They happened to find Andre's ice cream cart on the next block and decided to stop there.

 

It was obvious that while whatever happened with Marinette and Luka was amicable, they were both slightly uncomfortable with the other there, though they were both good sports about it. Kagami stood next to him in line, watching Marinette and Adrien gaze at their ice cream with dreamy expressions.

 

" _Peach pink like his lips, and mint like his eyes.... Blackberry like her hair and blueberry, just like her sky blue stare!"_ She smiled to herself as she remembered Andre's little rhyme. It was painfully obvious to anyone who cared to pay attention, who those rhymes represented. 

 

She barely listened while Andre made a new rhyme for her own ice cream, still watching her two favorite idiots. Beside her a sigh caught her attention and she turned to see Luka watching them as well. 

 

"I suppose I should have seen it before. Really, if I'm being completely honest, I think I did..."

 

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, but you two seemed good together." She was curious just how affected he was by Marinette. She wouldn't want to rub her matchmaking in his face if he was genuinely hurt.

 

"Thanks, but we both realized we were better off as friends. I don't regret it." He shrugged and absentmindedly took a bit of the dessert in his hands. He paused and looked down at it as though he hadn't been expecting the flavor.

 

Two scoops of light brown ice cream that smelled like coffee were covered in a chocolate drizzle. It looked delicious. Looking down at the ice cream in her own hands, she found blueberry ice cream with a scoop of chocolate so dark it looked black.

 

"Interesting," Luka said following her gaze. 

 

She took a bite and met his bright blue eyes. "It's delicious. Try some."

 

They each exchanged a bite of their flavor with the other and Kagami could swear she felt a tingle spread through her. If Luka felt it too, he didn't say, but they continued to stare at each other and smile, all thoughts of matchmaking forgotten for the time being.

\---

 

Marinette lay in bed staring at the ceiling as Andre's rhyme danced in her head along with a head of blonde hair and soft green eyes. As her thoughts wandered, those green eyes morphed between human and catlike and she tried not to think too hard about why.

 

A gentle tap on the skylight interrupted her thoughts and she waved chat in, not bothering to get up. He leapt down through the window and lay down next to her, crossing his hands over his stomach.

 

"Hello kitty."

 

"Good evening princess."

 

"You're here late."

 

"And you're up late. I was afraid you'd already be asleep... Something on your mind?"

 

Their arms touched where they lay beside each other and without realizing it, both of their hands slid down from where they rested to intertwine their fingers.

 

"Not really. Just your usual teenage angst," she joked, laughing weakly.

 

"Lovesick pining?" he joked back.

 

"Something like that..." she sighed.

 

"This isn't about blue boy is it?" he asked hesitantly.

 

Despite herself she laughed. " _Chat,"_ she scolded. "You know that's not his name!"

 

"Fine, fine! _Luka._ Sorry."

 

She giggled. "No, it's not about Luka... we actually aren't together anymore." She said the last quietly and Chat didn't respond for a moment.

 

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

 

Involuntarily, her hand squeezed his, and she only then realized they were holding hands. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was mutual. No hard feelings, but it's still not a fun thing to do."

 

"I can imagine."

 

"I liked him, just not the way I should a boyfriend. Does that make sense?"

 

"Yeah," he said softly, squeezing her hand back.

 

She bit her lip, still staring at the ceiling as she debated whether to say more. "I was out with some friends tonight," she started slowly. "We went to Andre's after. You know, the sweetheart's ice cream guy? They say his ice cream is supposed to 'lock two loves together'."

 

"What do you think? Does it work?"

 

"I'm not sure..." Again, two faces with similar features swam before her mind's eye. "I think maybe my heart's a little confused right now." She felt his eyes turn to her and shifted onto her side to look at him properly. He shifted too, mimicking her position. Their hands remained linked between them.

 

"You remember you asked me once if I thought it was possible to have feelings for more than one person?"

 

His steady gaze held hers and she found it hard to look away even though the blush rising in her cheeks made her want to, desperately. He nodded silently.

 

"I- I think that's my problem." Her face reddened even more and she finally pulled her gaze away, looking down at the sheets instead as a small smile tugged the corners of his lips.

 

Chat hesitated for a moment, wanting to believe she meant him, but unsure. If he made a move and she didn't mean him, he wasn't sure he would recover from the embarrassment. 

 

Slowly, he raised his free hand and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes. She stilled, her eyes flying back to his. He let his clawed fingertips trail gently over her cheek as he pulled his hand back. Rather than pulling away, her lips parted the tiniest bit and her eyelids fluttered.

 

He took that as a good sign and scooted a little closer, letting his hand fall on her arm instead of back by his side. Her free hand reached out to rest on his chest and soon they were laying so close their noses were almost touching. They both held their breath, not daring to speak, both afraid of breaking the spell.

 

Suddenly, Marinette's phoned dinged, startling them both. They jumped apart, spluttering incoherently. 

 

"I should get that!"

 

"I should go!" Chat blurted at the same time as Marinette. Neither could look at the other as they scrambled out of bed, one out the window and the other towards the still ringing phone.

 

"Good night Mari!"

 

"Night kitty!"

 

Marinette looked down at her phone to see Alya's face flashing on the screen as the skylight clicked shut behind her. She wanted to both kiss and kill her friend at the same time. Who knows where the moment might have gone if they hadn't been interrupted. 

 

Marinette let the phone continue ringing until voicemail picked up, opted to let Alya think she'd already gone to sleep before flopping back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

 

Tikki zipped around over head giggling. 

 

"Well, that was interesting!" she chirped teasingly.

 

All Marinette could do was slap a pillow over her face and groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say crushes only last an average of 4 months, so that’s what I was going with here for Marinette and Luka. 
> 
> Also, the love square is coming together! I still need some Ladrien scenes but I’m running short on inspiration there, it’s not my favorite part of the square.


	6. Changing Seasons

Marinette berated herself when she realized she had no idea where she was. She'd been making her way home from school, her thoughts wandering to subjects that were probably best left unexplored, and hadn't been paying attention to where her feet had taken her. 

 

She guessed she had passed home sometime ago as she didn't recognize the alleyway she was now moving through. tucking her backup tighter to her chest, she picked up the pace, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

 

The hair on the back of her neck rose and Marinette skidded to a stop, feeling multiple presence crowding in around her. She took a moment to calm her breathing and focus. She couldn't transform right now without exposing herself, but she still had to fight back.

 

_You can do this. You_ are _Ladybug. With or without the mask._

Her eyes quickly scanned around her, looking for any sort of weapon. There was a half broken broom handle leaning against the wall of the building to her left, but it was several steps away from her still. She'd never be able to get to it before they attacked. 

 

"D-don't you think this is a little unfair?" She spoke aloud to the young men creeping closer from all sides, cursing internally at the slight stutter in her voice, though she still sounded a hell of a lot braver than she felt. "Three against one? A little girl at that?"

 

"There's no rules in these streets sweetheart," the one in front of her cooed. "You're in the wrong part of town."

 

Her heart sped up but she kept her face blank. They were only a few steps away now. They were armed with guns and she had no choice but to engage in close range. She'd have to play this smart.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Everything you got babygirl," one of the boys behind her leered.

 

Her body tensed, muscles coiling, ready to strike. "No," she said as soon as the first one was close enough.

 

With her eyes still trained on the last one who had spoken, the one now behind her was surprised when she stepped back, blocking his gun arm with one hand and smashing the elbow of her other arm, into the side of his face. Shifting to her weight to her forward foot, she kicked hard with her back foot, connecting with his knee. Immediately, she brought her leg back up, while swinging his gun arm down, kneeing his elbow and forcing him to drop his weapon.

 

He grunted in pain, crumpling to the ground as the other two lunged simultaneously. Before they could reach her however, a metal bar shot out in front of them, holding them off.

 

When Marinette looked up, Chat Noir was descending to the ground beside her. He pulled her behind him, trapping her between his back and the wall protectively. He brought his baton up, knocking the gun arm of another attacker away. The gun fired, now pointed safely away towards the top of the building. 

 

At least, they thought it was safe. 

 

The boy looked up to where the shot had hit, eyes going wide, and quickly scrambled back. Chat looked up just in time to see they had hit the scaffolding next to where he and Marinette were standing, raining down the heavy metal beams it had been holding and the scaffolding started to collapse. There was no time to move, so instead, he shoved Marinette to the ground, crouching over her to shield her with his body.

 

She cried out as Chat Noir grunted when the weight of the beams and then the collapsed scaffolding landing on top of him. "Chat! Are you ok!?"

 

"I'm fine princess," he gritted out, struggling to keep it all from collapsing on them both. "Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine. We have to get out of her though."

 

There was a small opening between two of the beams, and Chat tried to lift the rest of the pile to make it large enough for her to climb through but it was quickly obvious that he wouldn't be able to. "Stay down Mari. Hold tight." 

 

He shifted again to further shield her before calling forth his power. He wasn't sure exactly how this would play out and he didn't want anything to fall on her in the process. "Cataclysm!" 

 

The pile of rubble he was holding quickly turned to dust without a problem and they were both free, coughing away as the dust settled. All of this happened with in a minute or two, so their attackers were still watching, dumbstruck on the other side when the dust cleared.

 

Without hesitation, Marinette lunged forward sweeping out the legs of the of the boys as a second shot rang out. A well placed hit to the face left the one momentarily stunned as she leapt to her feet to dispatch the second. Just then a siren sounded and all three attackers scrambled away before they were caught. 

 

"Yeah! Go on!" Marinette yelled after them, just a _teensy_ bit high from the fight. _Never underestimate a girl._  She was extremely grateful for the day she had decided to start studying martial arts outside of the suit. 

 

A small groan behind her caught her attention and she spun around to find her partner doubled over and clutching his side. "Chat?"

 

He smiled up at her, but it looked more like a grimace. "Not to worry princess. Tis' but a scratch." He moved to stand, and was unsuccessful in hiding his groan.

 

She rushed to his side, supporting him. " _Chat!"_  She scolded. "This is no time for jokes. You're hurt, I need to get you to a hospital."

 

Chat's whole body stiffened and he jerked her back when she tried to start dragging him out of the alley. " _No!"_  The vehemence in his voice shocked her a bit. "No hospitals," he insisted.

 

She took in his wide eyes and wondered if Chat was afraid of hospitals for some reason.  _Well too bad. He needs one._ "Come on kitty. It's gunna be alright." She tried again to pull him away but he held his ground surprisingly well for an injured person.

 

"No. Please Mari. No hospitals."

 

There was a desperate look in his eye and Marinette couldn't bring herself to press the matter. He still needed medical attention though. Unsure of what else to do, she dropped the arm she had slung over her shoulders and started moving away. "Alright you stubborn cat. Hold on a second. I'm gunna try to find help."

 

"Wait!" he tried to call after her but she ignored him, running around the corner and ducking behind a dumpster before snapping her purse open. Tikki zipped up to eye level.

 

"What are you going to do!"

 

"I'm taking him home. We'll figure it out from there. I need to get him out of here first though."

 

Tikki nodded, looking worried, but readily transformed her.

 

Ladybug swung around the corner, landing in front of Chat Noir who was now slumped on the ground. "Well, hello m'lady. Fancy meeting you here." his voice sounded a little weak and breathless, even to his own ears.

 

Ladybug just shook her head and leaned down to scoop him up. "Dumb cat. What have you gotten yourself into now?'

 

"Just doing my civic duty. Damsels in distress, you know the drill."

 

She sighed, pulling out her yo-yo as she tucked him into her side. "I don't understand how you can continue to joke at a time like this. Come on, let's get you help."

 

They swung over Paris, soon landing on Marinette's balcony. Ladybug sat him carefully down on the lounge chair before returning to the balcony ledge. "Sit tight Chat Noir. Marinette should be back soon to help you."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I have somewhere I need to be, but Marinette promised to give me updates. I already told her to take you to a hospital if it's too serious. No matter how much you protest," she warned sternly before giving him a fond smile and swinging from the balcony.

 

Chat waited in silence for a few minutes before the trap door burst open and Marinette practically tumbled out of it, panting. She helped pull him up out of his chair and together, they managed to get him inside. Rather than attempting the stairs down from the loft, Marinette stripped away her sheets and laid him down on the mattress. 

 

His ring had already started beeping while they made their way inside and as Marinette scrambled around for something for him to cover his face with, Chat began contemplating the consequences of her discovering his identity. 

 

_Would it really be such a bad thing? How would she react? Would she be angry? Happy? Indifferent? Would it make things easier for them?_  She had already admitted to having conflicted feelings and while she hadn't named Adrien or Chat specifically, he wondered if knowing they were one and the same would be easier for her.

 

Before he could decide either way, Marinette dashed up to the loft and tossed him a jumble of black fabric which turned out to be a hoodie and a domino mask. His ring beeped again and she scurried away with a squeak. "Put those on! I'll grab the first aid kit."

 

He detransformed in a flash of green light, pulling the mask on easily as Plagg fretted around him. "Are you ok kid? You should've let her take you to a hospital."

 

"No, Plagg. You know I hate hospitals. I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that it looks worse than it is." He struggled out of his shirt, biting back a cry of pain before shrugging on the hoodie.

 

"Are you ready?" Marinette called from below.

 

"Yeah- yeah you're good!" Adrien called back, though he was suddenly feeling weak from the pain and loss of blood. He watched through blurry eyes as Marinette scrambled back up to the bed, tossing a white box on the bed. She pressed a towel to the wound in his side, blinding pain lancing through him at the pressure. A moment later, everything went dark.

 

Marinette watched Chat's eyes roll back in his head before him body went limp. She started to panic before a little black creature floated in front of her face, catching her attention. 

 

"It's alright, he just passed out from the pain. Don't stop putting pressure, you need to slow the bleeding."

 

Her eyes widened as she stared at the bright eyed thing in front of her. "You must be Chat Noir's kwami."

 

Tikki zipped up the the kwami's side. "Tikki!" she hissed.

 

"It's alright Marinette, he already knows who you are. This is Plagg,the kwami of destruction." 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you. Can we focus!" Plagg called them both back to attention.

 

"Sorry! What do I do?"

 

"The bullet luckily missed anything important and it's not still inside of him, but you need to clean the wound and stitch him up. Once we transform again, I should be able to do the rest. After I refuel of course. I don't have the energy right now."

 

"Right! Of course. What do you need? Cookies? Cake?"

 

"Gross! No, Tikki is the one with the sweet tooth. I have a more sophisticated palate."

 

"He eats cheese," Tikki deadpanned beside him.

 

"Um, ok. There should be some in the kitchen. Tikki, can you help him while I take care of Chat?"

 

"Of course Marinette! Come on Plagg. Let her work. Your kitten is in good hands!"

 

The two zoomed off in a whirl of red and black as Marinette returned to her focus to the price form of her partner where he lay beneath her. It took a few minutes and several towels for the bleeding to stop, but it finally did. She quickly swabbed the entrance and exit wounds with rubbing alcohol before pulling out a suture kit and preparing it with shaking hands.

 

She may be a seamstress but sewing up a bullet wound was a bit different than sewing up a ripped seam. She looked up at her partner, scanning over his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. She felt something wet hit her hands and realized she was crying. 

 

He'd taken that bullet for her. She'd seen him take so many hits for Ladybug, but none of them ever seemed as serious as this. Normally Ladybug was always able to fix the damage with the miraculous cure, but this wasn't caused by an Akuma, and he'd stepped in to protect her when she wasn't wearing the mask. 

 

None of this would have happened is she'd been paying attention to where she was going, and not ended up in that shady alley way. She still wasn't sure how she'd ended up there as she was fairly certain she'd never been in that part of town before. She must've have been so lost in her thoughts that even her muscle memory had failed her.

 

No time to dwell on that now however. Her partner needed her. She wiped away her tears and took a few steadying breaths before getting to work, carefully threading the needle through the broken skin and tying off the silky thread. She made a point of not looking back at his face, lest she start crying again.

 

She started by turning him on his side so she could stitch up his back before laying him flat again and stitching up the front. He came to just as she was tying off the last suture. When he blinked his eyes open, he immediately tried to sit up. He didn't get far before groaning in pain and falling on his back again. 

 

"Stay down Chat. I just sewed you up, I don't want you ruining my hard work."

 

He grimaced, turning his eyes on her. "Thank you Mari," he said weakly, his eyes fluttering closed again. 

 

Plagg reentered the room, flying right up to his chosen. "Wake up kid! You gotta transform back now so I can finish healing you."

 

Chat grumbled for a moment before uttering the words to transform. A flash of green light later and he was back in his suit, pulling off the extra mask Marinette had given him.  He handed it back to her, trying again to sit up so he could remove the jacket. Her hands landed on his chest, gently pushing him back down. 

 

"Rest kitty. You can give it back to me later." She smiled down at him with watery eyes and he reached up to brush her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. 

 

"I'm glad your safe princess."

 

She wrapped a hand around his wrist, holding his hand against her cheek. "You scared me kitty. Don't do that again."

 

He smirked, lifting his other hand to rest over hers where it still lay over his heart. "I'll do my best." 

 

She blinked, clearing her throat, before gently pulling her hands away. He watched as a blush spread over her pretty face and was happy to note that she wasn't _totally_ unaffected by him anymore. Not like she used to be. Perhaps there was hope there after all.

 

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You lost a lot of blood, you need to get your strength back up. I'll be right back." She quickly gathered up the bloodied towels and first aid kit before disappearing over the side of the loft.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, watching the sky go dark through the skylight. He could feel the warmth in his side where Plagg was using his magic to heal him, and closed his eyes against the sensation, already starting to feel better. 

 

Marinette returned a few minutes later holding a plate with a sandwich and cookie and a glass of water. She helped prop him up with pillows and sat near him on the mattress while he ate. She didn't say a word, keeping her focus on her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. Looking around the room, he searched for a topic.

 

"Whatever happened to all those pictures?" he blurted without thinking, wincing when she flinched. "Are you not a fan anymore?"

 

Her gaze went distant and sad for a moment, but then she blinked and the expression was gone. "No. I mean, yes. After the whole TV incident, I thought it best to keep any potentially embarrassing things out of public view. Not that this room is typically a public area. No one ever comes up here. Except you. And Alya. And my parents. And the girls drop by sometimes. And-"

 

His chuckle cut off her rambling and she blushed furiously, turning her face in a poor attempt at hiding it. 

 

"I thought I told you never to mention those photos again?" she said with mock sternness. 

 

"Mm," he hummed. "Yes, I believe you also said that if I did, I would be a 'dead kitty'. And yet, you just saved me."

 

She stilled, not moving for a few seconds before turning back to him with a small smile. "Yeah... I guess I decided to keep you around for a little longer. You won't be done with me that easy, kitty."

 

His heart warmed and he smiled back at her genuinely. "Glad to hear it princess."

 

Her eyes darted to the now empty plate in his hands. "You done with that?"

 

"Yeah," he said, handing it over to her and draining the rest of his water. She took both dishes and disappeared to the kitchen again. When she returned, she was holding a bundle of blankets and extra pillows.

 

"We building a fort?" he teased.

 

"No," she giggled. "It's already dark out and I don't know how long it's going to take for your kwami to finish healing you." 

 

She set the pile down at the foot of the bed and started spreading blankets out over the bare mattress. He moved around to help her as best as he could without straining himself. "So are we having a sleep over then?"

 

"Yes, kitty. I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave until you're all healed up. So, you're staying here for the night." She laid a blanket over him and gathered up the remaining pillows and blankets, turning for the stairs.

 

"Wait. Where are you going?"

 

"To sleep on the chaise."

 

"What? This is your room Mari. You're not sleeping on that thing. Come here, there's plenty space." He patted the bed next to him.

 

She hesitated, biting her lip in indecision. 

 

" _Please,_  princess." He jutted out his bottom lip and let his eyes go wide in a pleading, innocent kitten look. She squeezed her eyes shut, groaning.

 

"Ugh. Alright. Scoot over."

 

_Yes._  He did a little mental celebration before moving to give her room to climb up. She settled down next to him under her own blanket, careful not to touch him. She tucked the blanket around her and stared up at the sky light, not looking his way once.

 

He sighed, remembering a night, not too long ago, when they were laying in this same bed together. They'd been so close, there was hardly any space between them. For so many nights after that, he dreamed about what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted by Marinette's ringing phone. It ached to be so close to her now, yet feeling so far away, while all those dreams were swimming through his mind.

 

"Mari," he said softly, startling her out of whatever thoughts were occupying her. He could only hope they were similar to his own. 

 

"Y-yes Chat?"

 

"Can I- I just- would you mind, just laying a little closer?" he asked, reaching out to brush her hand where it lay at her side. 

 

He heard her breath catch, but she didn't reject him, so he pressed on. 

 

"I like to cuddle when I sleep." It's wasn't strictly true since there was never anyone for him _to_  cuddle when he slept, but he often woke up to find himself wrapped around a pillow.

 

"Oh. Uh..." Marinette's heart was galloping in her chest and she prayed he couldn't hear it with his heightened senses. It was like he'd heard the thoughts running through her mind a minute ago as she remembered the last time they'd been in this bed together. 

 

A part of her wanted to curl into his side, basking in his warmth. Another wasn't sure if she was ready for that level of intimacy. Her and Chat's relationship, while always very close, had never really breached those bounds before. 

 

They sat next to each other when watching movies or playing video games, huddling together while they talked about everything and nothing. They'd usually kept their hands to themselves for the most part however. Yeah, sometimes lay his head in her lap and she'd run her fingers through his hair, but this was different. 

 

Her body, it seemed, was on a different plane than her mind, as she found herself laying next to Chat, her head resting on his shoulder, before she even knew she had moved. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him, as the other brushed soft lines across the arm draped over his stomach. A soft purr emanated from him, causing gentle vibrations in his chest. The movement and the low sound soothed her nerves and she melted into him. 

 

Neither one said a word as they lay together, quietly drifting off to sleep together.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Tikki watched across the room, communicating with Plagg telepathically. 

 

"I told you it would happen."

 

"Nothing's happened yet, Sugar-cube. They're both still completely oblivious to the other's feelings."

 

"You just can't admit that I was right."

 

"Of course not. Because you aren't. The bet was they would get together within the month. They're still dancing around each other. They're not together."

 

Tikki huffed. "Fine. Well, the month isn't over yet. There's still time."

 

"Maybe. But don't go getting any ideas about telling her his feelings. That's against the rules."

 

"Oh, please. I don't need to cheat to win this bet. I know my girl. She'll figure it out. And Adrien is a smart kid. He'll come to his senses _very_  soon. I guarantee it."

 

Plagg sighed. "Whatever. Go to sleep. I need to focus here. Some of us are still working."

 

Tikki grinned from her perch, swooping down to curl up on the chaise. "Goodnight Stinky Sock."

 

"Goodnight little bug."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to find inspiration for this chapter. This actually was a scene I had written for later and wanted to use a filler in between but it flowed so well once I started writing I decided to use it :)
> 
> As for Adrien's thing with hospitals - it's my personal opinion that hospitals and cemeteries remind him of his mother, even though we don't actually know what happened to her. So of course he doesn't want to go there. 
> 
> This chapter was pretty light on over all plot I think, but I think it's going to start influencing plot moving forward. Particularly in regard to Marinette's feelings....
> 
> Also, side note. The bit where Chat is in a mask and hoodie, I got this idea from a bit of art I saw posted by australet789 on Tumblr where Mari had made Chat a Chair Noir themed outfit to wear when he had to detransform at her house and thought it was adorable. :)


	7. The Morning After

Adrien brushed a hand over his face, dispelling the tickling sensation against his cheek. It did nothing for the persistent buzzing sound near his ear. 

" _Pst."_

Adien waved his hand again, only disturbing the buzzing for a moment.

" _Pst._ Kid! Wake up!"

Slowly the insistent voice broke through Adrien's sleep induced haze. Slowly he blinked his eyes open to see the little black kwami floating near his face holding the black mask from the night before and wearing an alarmed expression. He watched as his little glowing eyes darted down to Adrien's side. Following his gaze, a contented smile spread over his face as he looked down at the head of messy black hair rested against his chest.

Then the reason for Plagg's persistence in waking him up quietly sunk in. 

He gone to sleep last night, with Marinette curled up to his side... as Chat Noir. 

"Oh my God!" He snatched the mask from Plagg, pulling it over his face just as Marinette started to stir beside him, disturbed by his sudden movements. 

By the time she had lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, blinking dreamily up at him, his heart had settled back into a somewhat normal rhythm. "Good morning Princess," he purred. 

"Morning," she mumbled back with a small smile before apparently realizing her position. "Oh my God!" she squeaked, abruptly sitting up in bed and frantically looking about the little loft. 

Chat sat up on his elbows, completely amused by her flustered reaction. "You alright princess?"

She whipped her head around to look at him, her gaze slipping down to his torso, now exposed through the open hoodie he was still wearing. Her face flamed red and she darted her gaze away when he cleared his throat. "See something you like?"

She scrambled out of bed, almost falling down the stairs in her haste to put some distance between them. "I-I'll just- you must be hungry. I know I am!"

With that she practically flew down the stairs, disappearing from his view. He heard the trap door down to the living room slam shut and he grinned as Plagg cackled beside him. "That was priceless. You might wanna cover up kid, lest you give the poor girl a heart attack."

"Why don't I just transform then?"

"No can do kid. I spent too much energy healing you up last night. I need to recharge first."

A moment later, they heard the trap door open again and Marinette appeared again with a tray covered in cheese and pastries, accompanied by two glasses of milk. 

"I wasn't sure what you preferred so I just grabbed a few of the things I knew you had enjoyed before," she offered him a shy smile as she set the offering on the bed between them. 

He grinned down at the plate loaded with croissants and pan au chocolate, plucking one of the flaky pastries at random and stuffing it into his mouth as Plagg happily dug into the cheese. He noted idly that he seemed perfectly happy with the Gouda she had provided though with him, he always insisted on the pungent Camembert. 

"Thanks for remembering Plagg. He'd be in fine spirits this morning if he had to go hungry. I suppose you already met last night?"

"Yes, that we did."She smiled fondly down at the little black cat who shot her a cheeky wink as he stuffed another piece of cheese into his mouth.

He reached over and placed a hand over hers, drawing her attention back to him. He met her sky blue eyes with the most sincere look he could muster. "Thank you Mari. For everything you did last night."

She blushed and immediately tried to brush off the compliment. "It was the least I could do, though I really think you should've let me take you to a hospital. I'm no doctor."

"You did perfectly. I appreciate you bringing me here instead. Plagg didn't have the energy to hold the transformation long enough for me to get patched up in a hospital," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And, I really don't like hospitals. They remind me of-" he stopped abruptly, clearing his throat. "Anyway, thanks."

Marinette looked as though she desperately wanted to know more, but thankfully didn't press. A quick glance up through the sky light let Chat know the sun was almost up. He swallowed down the rest of the food Marinette had offered and looked to Plagg who was just polishing off the last bite of cheese. The kwami swallowed and gave a thumbs up. "Good to go kid. Let's get a move on."

"Great." He turned to Marinette, "we need to get going before someone at home realizes I'm missing, and I need to get ready for school."

Marinette watched him silently as he stood on the bed and called Plagg to transform him, handing back the borrowed mask and hoodie before hopping out the skylight. Leaning his head back through the window, he gave her his cheekiest smile. "Till we meet again Princess." With a swish of his tail he was gone.

\---

Marinette sat on her bed, staring out the open skylight, long after Chat had disappeared through it. Tikki flew over and perched on the tray Marinette had brought, nibbling on the leftover pastries from her plate. She smiled to herself in amusement as she watched the dreamy look on her charge's face.  _Yes._ She thought. She was definitely going to win the bet with Plagg.

After a moment, the events of the night before started to replay in Marinette's mind and she turned to Tikki with a startled look. "Chat's kwami knows who I am? How? Does that mean you know who Chat Noir is too? What if-"

"Calm down Marinette. It's alright. Plagg and I are able to sense each other. I could feel him the very first time you were around each other in your civilian forms, same for Plagg. He knows just as well as I do how important it is to keep your identities a secret. At least for know. He won't say anything to Chat Noir, just I won't say anything to you."

Marinette nodded absently, mind racing. She had always been the one, between her and her partner, who was so strict about keeping their identities secret, but the more time she spent with Chat, especially after last night, the more she started to question that. What if she hadn't been able to help him? Or if something happened to him another time when she wasn't there?Could she lose him without ever knowing who he was? She didn't like the thought.

"Marinette, come one! Time to get ready for school." Tikki gave her a gentle nudge, waving her phone in front of her face to remind her of the time. She hoped out of bed, rushing the tray she had back downstairs before getting ready for the day.

\---

Marinette hadn't been able to concentrate all day. All she could think about all day, was Chat. Even with Adrien sitting right in front of her, occasionally turning to give her a heart stopping smile, her mind was swirling with thoughts of another bland haired boy. When she missed yet another of Adrien's smiles, Alya nudged her in the ribs, giving her a curious look and she forced herself to focus.

When school was over, she ducked out quietly to avoid Alya's probing questions. She couldn't possibly explain what was going through her mind to her best friend. If Alya knew that she had woken up that morning next to a semi naked Chat Noir, she would never hear the end of it. The thought reminded her of the sight she had been treated to that morning of her partner's bare chest. Tanned and firm and looking so smooth, she'd had to resist the urge to reach out and run her fingertips over him. He'd been near irresistible with his adorable bed head and gravely morning voice. His eyes without the transformation were a dazzling shade of green that she couldn't look directly at. Perhaps if she had, she might have noticed the similarities between her partner and her classmate. She also might have recognized the bloody shirt she had thrown out last night along with the towels she'd used when patching him up.

Since she hadn't been able to meet his eye, her gaze had wandered between his chest and his mouth, curled up in a satisfied smirk. She wondered how she'd never noticed how full and soft his lips seemed. She wondered what it would be like to feel those lips on her. Somewhere other than the back of her hand. She attempted to shake of the thoughts that were wandering into dangerous territory as she made her way home, utterly baffled by these new thoughts and feelings. She desperately wished she had someone to talk to about it.

She'd already established that she couldn't talk to Alya about it, and her mother was a bust too. Her parents were surprisingly tolerable of the fact that an unknown boy came to visit her so often, she doubted they'd be quite so inviting if they knew there was a possibility their relationship might be beginning to slip beyond the realm of 'friends'. Not to mention she couldn't really explain the situation to her or Alya fully without revealing how she spent so much of her free time. She stopped abruptly when another person came to mind. He was the only other person who knew who she was and would possibly understand the conundrum she found herself in.

It wouldn't be appropriate to talk to him about it though. It wouldn't be fair. What kind of person talks to their ex about their crushes on other guys? She and Luka hadn't been dating for over a month now, but that didn't really make it any better. Her feet must've had a mind of their own however, because she hadn't realized she had started walking again until she heard someone call her name.

"Marinette?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, she found herself standing outside of the Couffaine houseboat. Luka was sitting on the top deck, guitar in hand, watching her with a curious look. "If you're looking for Juleka, she isn't home. Her and Rose were working on something in the art room this afternoon."

"Oh- uh- no. I mean, that is, I... needed someone to talk to and- honestly, I'm not sure this was a good idea anymore." She started to turn and walk away when Luka stopped her. 

"Marinette, is everything alright?" She looked back over her shoulder to see him setting aside his guitar and approaching her. "If you need to talk, you can. I meant it when I said I'd be here for you if you needed to."

She hesitated, studying his face for any sign of discomfort. Angel that he was though, his expression was open and inviting and she found herself nodding and climbing aboard when he waved her on. "Come on. I was just thinking of making a pot of tea. No one else is here, we should be able to talk freely in the kitchen."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked behind him and took a seat at the small table. She watched in silence as he set about heating a kettle and gathering some biscuits for them and Tikki, the latter of which zipped out of Marinette's purse, offering Luka a quick nuzzle before happily biting into a cookie. 

Luka chuckled as he watched her, waiting for the water to boil. "Hello little bug. Good to see you again." Tikki grinned up at him with a happy smile, returning her attention to the treats in front of her. 

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's... complicated."

"I've got time." He smiled warmly at her, settling into the seat across from her. 

"Well.... it's about Chat."

"Your partner?"

"Yeah. He's, uh, been visiting me for several months now. As Marinette. We usually just hang out, talking, playing games, whatever. Last night though-"

"Hello! Oh, Marinette! It's good to see you. I'm sorry am I interrupting? I thought I heard you say Chat Noir?" Kagami waltzed into the room, greeting Luka with a kiss on the cheek and waving at a stunned Tikki who, like her charge, sat frozen, staring with wide eyes.

"You must be Ladybugs kwami. It's nice to meet you!"

Marinette turned a panicked look at Luka who just laughed as he pulled the kettle off the stove. "Don't look at me. I didn't tell her. She already knew."

Kagami grinned at her, "Don't worry Marinette. I promise you and Chat Noir are both very careful. I would never have figured it out if I hadn't seen your transformation for myself. It was pure luck really. Right place, right time."

Marinette blinked, snapping out of her shock. "Wait, you know who Chat Noir is too?" She turned to Luka who shook his head.

"Again, don't look at me. She won't tell me. I have my theories though." He smiled cryptically as he handed her a cup of tea with a little honey, just how she liked it. 

By habit, she lifted the cup to her face and took a long deep breath, reveling in the spicy aroma. Mrs Couffaine always had the best tea blends. 

"I am sorry," Kagami said. "I probably shouldn't have just sprung that on you like that. Luka didn't know I was coming over. I promise though, you're secret is safe with me. So is Chat's," she finished pointedly.

"Right, no, yeah. Of course. I'm glad to hear it." Marinette shook her head, dispelling the remainder of her shock and looking down at Tikki with a questioning look. After a moment, the little kwami shrugged, returning to her cookie. 

"It's not ideal, but there's nothing to be done I suppose."  _Ok then._

"Well, I guess that's settled then." Marinette took a sip of her tea, enjoying the sharp taste of pepper and cinnamon. She took a moment to gather her wits again, deciding how to continue.

"Of course, if you're not comfortable talking about whatever it is with me, I completely understand. I can go?" Kagami watched her, looking a little remorseful. Marinette quickly decided it would be nice to have another girl's opinion and having her here might make the conversation a bit less awkward than just talking to Luka.

"No, it's alright, I just- I'm not sure how to begin."

Kagami smiled at Marinette over the edge of her own tea cup as she settled into her seat, Luka throwing an arm over the edge of the chair. They interacted so naturally with each other, Marinette was reassured she had made the right decision in ending things with Luka. She wouldn't have wanted to keep him from someone who seemed so right for him. "Well, I find, it's usually best to start at the beginning." 

So she did. She told him everything from the very first time Chat visited her the night of the Gladiator attack, to their growing friendship and his perceived jealousy when she was with Luka. She told him about the heavier thoughts and conversations they had had more recently regarding their apparently conflicted romantic feelings, and wondering if it was wrong to care for more than one person. She finished telling them about their encounter last night and this morning, sitting back in her seat with a huff as she took a sip of her now cold tea.

Luka and Kagami blinked at her for a moment with blank expressions before turning to each other. Suddenly Kagami burst out laughing, pumping her fist as Luka groaned with a sort of fond exasperation. 

"Uh..."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kagami danced in her seat. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you calm down and explain what's happening to the poor girl?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. There are all sorts of theories out there about who the two of you are, and what your personalities are like. Different groups pair you guys together in different combinations. Ultimately, I have a feeling all of the pairings with happen, eventually. Personally though, Marichat has always been my favorite pairing."

"Marichat?"

"Yeah. Marinette + Chat Noir = Marichat."

"Right..." Below her on the table, Tikki was in a fit of giggles. 

"I like her," she said, grinning up at Marinette. Kagami beamed.

"I think it's great though that you two have been hanging out and getting to know each other better. Even if he doesn't know you're Ladybug, it can only make your partnership stronger. As  for your feelings for Adrien," she shrugged. "I get where you're coming from with seeing him as a fantasy. While I totally agree that Adrien is a great guy, I think you may have put him on a bit of a pedestal. He's not really able to be himself, even around his friends, which means no one's really had a chance to know him. Same goes for Chat Noir's feelings for Ladybug. I think it's good for both of you to set those crushes aside, at least for now, and allow others into your life," she explained. "Stepping back from your crush on Adrien may give you a chance to know the real him better. If anyone can break through his defenses, it's you. As for Chat, well... I think it's worth exploring. A word of caution though. If you do get involved with him, as Marinette, you have to be extra careful around him as Ladybug. Don't confuse the poor boy."

Marinette glanced at Luka who was nodding in agreement. She took a moment to ponder what Kagami's words, finding much of what she had said to reflect thoughts she had had herself over the last few months. She knew what she said had merit. "You have a point."

"You don't need to rush anything tough. You can take it slow with Chat. Like I said, I'm pretty sure that eventually, you two are meant to be together. I think once you finally know each others identities, neither one of you will be disappointed, and you'll both be glad you had the opportunity to know each other better." The little smirk she hid behind her cup piqued Marinette's curiosity but she didn't press. 

"You've given me a lot to think about. Thanks for listening, both of you. I really needed to get all of that off my chest, and I had no one else to talk to."

"You're welcome anytime Marinette," Luka smiled. "We're both on your side, we'll support you in anyway we can."

Kagami squeezed Luka's hand, nodding in agreement. Marinette suddenly felt a little overwhelmed with relief. The feeling of not having to hide and keep everything bottled up was a wonderful sensation. She cleared her throat, blinking back the tears that were pricking her eyes. She stood up from her chair, Tikki zipping back over to her purse. "I should go. I think I've intruded long enough. Thank you again. I hope to see you both soon." She smiled as they said their farewells and she began her trek home with a much lighter heart.

That night, when there was a knock at her skylight, Marinette stuck her head out, to find a fateful of roses in front of her. 

"Good evening princess," Chat purred, looking down at her with a heart stopping smile. "I just wanted to bring you a token of my gratitude for taking in a poor stray last night. I hope you like them."

She looked from the beautiful flowers to his bright green eyes, her smile growing. In that moment she decided to hang Kagami's last bit advice about taking it slow. She reached out and grabbed the bell at Chat's throat, pulling him down to her. He squeaked in surprise, the sound turning into a low purr when she kissed him on the lips, dragging her free hand through his hair. 

\---

Chat's brain short circuited the second his lips collided with Marinette's. He never imagined his shy friend would ever be so bold, but he certainly wasn't complaining. She had seemed to pull back from him as Adrien over the last several months, even as he got closer to her as Chat Noir. He hoped he might be able to earn her affection, but he never imagined it would happen so quickly.

When she finally pulled back, it took several blinks and clearing of his throat to dispel the happy kitten daze that had settled over him. "Well, that was..." He tried desperately to come up with an appropriate pun, but his brain was still moving a bit slow and he pouted a little. 

Marinette giggled, scratching behind his cat ears. "Silly kitty."

He grinned as another purr rumbled through his chest. The first few times it had happened he'd been embarrassed, but in this moment, he was beyond caring. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and he followed her inside. She beckoned him down from the loft and present him with a familiar bundle of black fabric. "I made some adjustments to this. I figure you can wear this when you come over sometimes to keep your identity secret and give Plagg a little break?"

He unfolded to find the mask from the night before, along with a hoodie that seemed to be just the right size for him. Bother were embellished with bright green and glittery black thread. Along with them he found a headband with fake cat ears and burst out laughing, hugging Marinette tightly. "I love them! Thank you! Plagg will be appreciative too I'm sure."

She ushered him into the bathroom to try them on and he emerged, striking a perfect model pose to show them off, much to her delight. Plagg whizzed around Chat's head laughing hysterically. "Oh man. That is just perfect. Thank you for that. Really." He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. "Wait, is that-"

"Cheese? Yep. I had some ready for you in case you guys stopped by tonight."

"Oh man. Can we keep her kid?" The little black kwami disappeared as soon as he said it, finding the treat Marinette had set out for him.

Chat looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile. "Well princess. What do you say? Can I keep you?"

"Hmm," she approached him slowly, running her hands over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Automatically his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "I dunno kitty, are you a one woman kind of cat?"

"For you princess? Absolutely."

Very few words were exchanged between the two after that. They spent a couple of hours cuddled together on the chaise, enjoying the new step in their relationship while their kwamis watched hidden from across the room.

"See, I told you it would happen."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Plagg grumbled despite the small smile on his face. 

"Can't you just admit you're happy for them? this is a good thing. They may not be able to know all of each others secrets right now, but it's going to make them so much stronger in the end. It always does."

"I know, I know. You're always right Sugarcube."

Tikki grinned smugly. "You know it. By the way, what did I win again?" she fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

Plagg chuckled despite himself and snuggled close to his soulmate. "A whole bunch of cuddles. Come collect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get around to writing this chapter but I really enjoyed it. 
> 
> Just as a side note, this fic has been an exercise in speed writing. I don't edit these chapters beyond a quick spell check, but I try to pay attention to detail as best as I can though I'm sure I miss things sometimes simply for the fact that it's written so quickly.
> 
> I upped the rating on this to Teen after writing this chapter, just in case. I don't think it'll move into Mature territory, but I do think I'm going to utilize a time jump in the next chapter because writing a romance between two 14/15 year olds is a little odd. Not much of one, maybe just a year or two 16/17 is much more comfortable. :) Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the time jump I promised after the last chapter.
> 
> This one is much shorter than I usually write and it's mostly fluff, but it does start to set up for the rest of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Woo-hoo!" Chat Noir hollered as he raced along rooftops and vaulted through the city, his partner swinging along beside him. They had started their patrol with a rather pathetic akuma which they managed to take down in no time, without either one of them having to use their special powers. There didn't seem to be much need to finish their patrol as it was unlikely another akuma would strike, so instead, they had opted to take a celebratory lap around the city.

It had been almost 4 years since the they'd both come home to find the boxes containing their miraculous' in their room; four years since they had started working together to thwart Hawkmoth. It seemed like a lifetime. They were no closer to finding him, but at this point, neither one seemed to care much anymore. They both knew they'd found partners and friends for life. Even Paris didn't seem to be much fazed by the akumas anymore. Admittedly, they had become far less frequent lately and far less dangerous. Citizens hardly batted an eye when one showed up anymore, knowing it wouldn't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to set the city back to rights.

Neither could account for the sporadic nature of the attacks these days, not that either one was complaining much. Ever since they'd both entered lycée 2 years ago, and their studies had become more intense, they were grateful for the extra free time. Not just to study but also to spend time with their friends and loved ones. 

They swung through the city, racing up the Eiffel Tower to perch on their favorite beam which provided a view wholly unrivaled by any other in Paris. They sat beside each other, taking another moment to enjoy the peace of the evening before heading home. The years had been kind to them both as they grew and matured, their suits adapting to accommodate their changing figures. Chat Noir's eyes drifted over his partner, admiring the gentle curves of her body, and the delicate features of her face. A year or so ago, she had traded in her signature pigtails for a messy high bun or a long, low braid, depending on the day. The styles suited her he thought. The pigtails, though adorable, didn't quite fit the young woman before him anymore. 

She caught him staring and flicked the bell that still hung at his collar, though it now sat part way down his chest rather than at his throat. He was a loyal as any cat could possibly be to his princess, but he couldn't quite help his wandering eyes; he was still just a teenage boy after all. It was something both his lady and his princess loved to tease him about, though neither seemed to mind much. He couldn't take his eyes off her as they laughed together. Her sparkling eyes and dazzling smile were as mesmerizing as ever, though they no longer held quite the same affect on him as they used to. Not since he'd fallen hopelessly in love with his old schoolmate. 

Adrien and Marinette both went to different schools now and no longer saw each other on a daily basis. Though, since their friendship had grown tremendously over the last several years, and they both still remained connected through Alya and Nino, they saw each other often enough. Much like Chat Noir and Ladybug only saw each other on their weekly patrols and the occasional akuma attack. Of course, neither knew that they were seeing each other every night when Chat Noir dropped in to Marinette's bedroom.

Speaking of which, Chat was anxious to see his princess. "Well, m'lady it's been a pleasure as always. As much as I'd like to stay here, enjoying the view with you, this cat has lots of homework to finish before bed."

"You mean you have a certain lovely little lady to visit," Ladybug teased with twinkling eyes. 

Chat laid a hand over his chest in acknowledgment. "My princess is indeed awaiting her knight. As I'm sure your knight is awaiting you m'lady."

"Indeed he is kitty." They both got to their feet, retrieving their baton and yo-yo. They turned to give each other one last fist bump before saying farewell and taking off for their respective homes.

After a quick shower and an solid hour or two of schoolwork, Adrien changed into the outfit he always wore when visiting Marinette. It consisted of the hoodie, mask and ears she had made for him, (though she'd had to make him a new hoodie after another growth spurt last year) and sweatpants before calling Plagg forth for another transformation to get him across the city. He landed on her balcony, tapping on the skylight and awaiting her invitation to enter. Once it came, he dropped through the window, springing lightly down from the loft and dropping his transformation. Plagg instantly zipped off to the plate of Camembert Marinette always had waiting for him while Chat greeted his princess with a kiss.

Marinette was seated on the floor, surrounding by fabric, pins and patterns, working on what appeared to be her costume for the party Chloe was hosting next week. Oddly enough, the two had mostly dropped their rivalry in the last few years, though Chloe still rarely missed an opportunity to throw Marinette a snide comment and they were still far from friends, they at least managed to be civil. A fact Adrien was immeasurably grateful for. Chloe had even given up her pursuit of Adrien, though that was far more of a mystery than her truce with Marinette. Rumor was she had a thing for their old classmate Nathaneal,though no one seemed to truly believe it, which made Adrien wonder how it had even become a rumor in the first place.

Adrien sat behind her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into his chest while he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her familiar, sweet scent. "How's it coming along?"

"Very well. I've finished cutting out all the patterns. I'll start sewing the pieces together tonight and should be able to add the last details by this weekend. These were fairly easy costumes."

He glanced around at the distinct piles of fabric and materials, easily able to place which was for which costume. Marinette was making their group costumes for her, Nino, Alya and himself. They were going as characters from the Wizard of Oz and Adrien was quite excited to play the scarecrow to her Dorothy. "I'm sure they're going to be great. Can I help with anything?"

"The pieces for Nino's tin man costume need to be painted if you wouldn't mind? There should be metallic spray paint in the bag on the desk. Take them up for the balcony and lay down lots of newspaper please. It shouldn't take long and they can dry up there overnight."

"At your service princess." He kissed her neck, earning him a soft sigh before gathering his materials and getting to work. 

When he finished and reentered the room, Marinette was at her sewing machine, finishing up the stitches on what appeared to be Alya's lion costume. She snipped the last thread and held it up for inspection before setting it aside with a satisfied nod. "All done?" she asked, switching off the machine and stretching her arms over her head. Adrien's eyes drifted down to where her shirt lifted, exposing an inch of smooth skin. 

"Yep, all finished." He stalked forward slowly, dragging his eyes over her. She smirked and stood to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good. I think that's enough work for tonight. Don't you think so kitty?"

In response, he pressed his lips to hers, growling into her mouth. Lifting her easily off the ground, he carried her to the chaise and they spent the next few minutes more agreeably occupied. They never went beyond kissing and a little exploration of the hands. Adrien was a gentleman after all, and this was still her parents house. They had been kind enough to tolerate an unknown young man visiting their daughter every night. He wouldn't dare betray that trust. So, after a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away. They spent the rest of the evening cuddling and talking. Marinette even put on a movie, which they mostly ignored.

Most nights they didn't need to say anything. Both were perfectly content just being in each others company. Kagami's predictions all those years ago had been mostly correct. Her relationship with Chat Noir as Marinette had both strengthened her partnership with him as Ladybug, and helped foster her friendship with Adrien. With both her and Chat letting go of their previous crushes, it had allowed their relationships with them flourish. Since Chat wasn't constantly flirting with Ladybug, he was able to concentrate better in battle and allowed her to feel comfortable opening up to him more. Marinette had entirely lost her nervousness around Adrien, finally able to hold actual conversations with him and had, in turn, learned far more about him that she ever had before. The hardest thing for both of them, was not showing too much affection when around the other as their alter-egos. 

What neither of them had counted on, however, was how their relationship as Chat and Marinette would affect their feelings on revealing their identity. As much as they both wanted to be free from secrets, they both secretly feared that the other would feel betrayed, once they knew their secrets. Since they still didn't have the slightest clue who Hawkmoth was however, there was no telling when the need for secrecy would be over, so they both tried not to dwell on it too much. 

\---

Across the room, Plagg and Tikki watched their Chosens interacting with a mixture of fondness and worry. You didn't spend millennia fighting evil to not develop rather strong intuition. While the rest of the world believed that the increasingly rare and minor akuma attacks meant that the city's tormentor was giving up, both of the little gods couldn't help but fear that it was more likely a sign that a resolution was fast approaching. Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer alone in their fight. Over the years they had gained allies in their sometimes teammates, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee, but they had a feeling it was going to take all of them to get through what was coming, and they were sure, no one was going to escape the final battle unscathed. 

 


	9. I'll get you my pretty, and your little chat too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught sneaking away from his bodyguard, yet again, Adrien is grounded and not allowed to attend Chloe's costume party. In the past he may have obeyed, but Adrien's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, I decided our gang would be attending the party as the characters from the Wizard of Oz. I remembered this random bit of fan art, which I can't find now, that had Hawkmoth chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir on a bicycle. At the time I remember thinking it looked a lot like the scene from WoO where the 'wicked witch' is chasing Toto on her bike.... hence the chapter title.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I'm using Nathalie's akumatized character Catalyst in this story. Now of course we're no where near seeing this episode, so everything I write about her is purely speculation, and should in no way be interpreted as canon. 
> 
> K. Thanks! Enjoy!

 

Adrien had been at a photoshoot when reports came in of an akuma attack across town. The first chance he got, he'd snuck away to go assist. As they had been lately, this one was also relatively easy to subdue. In no time at all, Ladybug was tossing her lucky charm into the air, and the minimal damage that had occurred was wiped away. Adrien had returned to the location of the shoot to find the whole place in an uproar, looking for him. He'd apologized profusely to a very flustered looking Nathalie, claiming to have gone on a walk during his break and gotten a little lost. It was clear she didn't believe him, but she didn't question him, instead pushing him back into the makeup chair for a refresh before they resumed the shoot.

Nathalie's expression when he slid into the car next to her afterwards, was grim. She looked out the window, not uttering a word the entire ride home. When they reached the mansion, Gabriel was waiting at the top of the front steps wearing a fierce scowl. Nathalie shot Adrien a fleeting look of apology before bowing her head. 

_Uh oh._

"Adrien." His father's voice was cool and low, and Adrien knew without asking that he was in trouble. Someone must have told him that he'd disappeared from set yet again. Immediately, he adopted the most contrite posture he could manage, hoping that if he looked sorry enough, the punishment wouldn't be too harsh. 

"I see there's no need to mention what you've done. Clearly you're well aware. I will mention however, since you still don't seem to understand, how poorly such behavior reflects on this family and this company."

"I'm sorry, father."

"I'm sure you are." The doubt and sarcasm in his voice was enough to make even the unflappable Nathalie wince. "You're certainly going to be, as you will no longer be attended Miss Bourgeois' party tonight."

Adrien inhaled sharply, opening his mouth to protest. At his father's eyebrow, raised in challenge, Adrien quickly changed his mind and snapped his mouth shut again. He knew all too well there was no use arguing the point. In the past, he may have respected his fathers' wishes for the time being and eventually found a way to bring him around, but he could tell from the look on his face that there would be no convincing him this time. Pursing his lips, Adrien nodded. Gabriel's attention turned to his assistant, effectively dismissing his son and Adrien silently climbed the steps into the house and up to his room, locking the door behind him.

\---

"Nathalie," Gabriel's clipped tone immediately had the assistant on edge. "A word." He spun on his heel and marched into his office, leaving her no choice but to follow after him. She exchanged a brief glance with the driver, who gave her a sympathetic smile before climbing back into the car to return it to the garage. 

Following her boss into his study, she closed the door behind her and waited patiently with her hands clasped in front of her. Gabriel stood behind his desk, contemplating the painting of his wife for several long seconds before finally speaking. 

"I wonder Nathalie, if this job is the right fit for you anymore?"

Her heart leapt into her throat at his words and she had to swallow hard before responding. "Sir?"

Gabriel spun around, pinning her with a disdainful look. "How hard can it possibly be to keep track of a teenage boy? Do you know how many times I've had to ask myself that in the last four years? Too many."

Nathalie's posture stiffened, and she pressed her lips together, unsure of how to respond. 

"Perhaps it's time you started thinking about your future here Nathalie. I will no longer tolerate scenes like today. Adrien is just a boy, and yet he manages to slip through your fingers, time and time again. If you're incapable of keeping him inline, then your services are no longer required." Before she could recover enough to form any sort of reply, Gabriel's eyes flicked to the door behind her, before he turned his back on her once again. It was a clear dismissal and she turned automatically, leaving the room silently.

\---

Gabriel raised his hands to the painting before him, finding the hidden impressions and applying pressure. A soft creak and the hiss of releasing air followed, and soon he was descending into the bowls of the mansion. When his descent ended, he found himself in a dimly lit room, swarming with butterflies. Among the little white creatures, a larger one, with purple shading hovered timidly nearby. 

"Nooroo, I hope you've recharged by now?"

The little kwami's eyes widened slightly and his body trembled as he replied, "yes master."

"Very good. Dark wings rise!" A blinding flash of purple light illuminated the room as Gabriel disappeared and Hawkmoth took his place. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his senses and was immediately assaulted with feelings of anger and frustration. He quickly disregarded the waves of negativity rolling off Adrien's room and instead focused on those coming from Nathalie. They were weak at the moment, the assistant likely still in shock, but as he waited, he could feel them growing stronger. It was only a matter of time until she would be ready.

Nathalie was one of the most organized and competent people he'd ever known. She prided herself on her capabilities. By questioning her fitness for the job, he had hit all the right buttons to trigger her anger. He'd been waiting for this opportunity for so long. He knew that, when she was primed enough, his akuma would make her into the strongest ally he'd created thus far. Tonight, finally, he would be successful.

\---

Nathalie paced around her apartment as the gravity of the conversation she'd just had with her boss sunk in. If she couldn't keep Adrien under control, she'd lose her job. The more she thought about it, the more her shock changed to anger. She couldn't believe that after all the years she'd worked for this family,  _that man_ , all the things she'd done for him, not to mention all the secrets she'd kept, that she could now lose it all because of a rebellious teenage boy!

Her hands fisted at her sides as she huffed a frustrated breath. She never had this much trouble with Adrien before. Only after he started going to public school, and making new friends had he started acting out. Gabriel was right, those kids were a bad influence on him. And to think, she had been the one to encourage Adrien's attendance at school in the first place! Well, that was certainly the first mistake she would correct. Adrien only had another year and a half left of schooling and he was already well ahead of his classmates thanks to all the private tutors. With their help, she could make sure he was prepared enough for university, and in this day and age, he could even attend classes remotely. There was no need to be subjected to the behavior and influence of such youths!

In the back of her mind, the rational part of her brain was screaming that she was being unfair. They were good kids, she knew that. They had been there for Adrien when his father wasn't, and in a way that she couldn't be. He needed them. Right now though, the rational part of her brain wasn't in control. Faced with the prospect of unemployment, her anxiety had taken over. 

In all the years she'd worked for the Agrestes, Gabriel had never once questioned her abilities. He'd trusted her enough to let her in on his deepest, darkest secrets. What would happen if he decided she was no longer useful to him? She knew too much. Surely he wouldn't just let her go?

As she passed her desk, she subconsciously swiped up her stress ball, squeezing it rhythmically in her hand as she continued to pace. No matter how many deep breaths she took, she couldn't quell the emotions running rampant through her whole being. From one moment to the next, she fluctuated between anger, fear, and desperation. So lost in thought was she, that she didn't notice the all too familiar little black and purple butterfly that had slipped through the crack in her door. It hovered around behind her for a moment before landing on the stress ball held tightly in her hands, imbuing it with it's dark magic. The moment she felt it's effects, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

For a moment, she tried to fight off the overwhelming power, angry that he would take advantage of her vulnerability, until a thought occurred to her. Perhaps this was a chance to redeem herself? She knew what he wanted more than anything else in this world, how much it had frustrated him that until now, he'd been unable to get it. Here was a chance to to show him just how worthy she was. She would be the first to bring him what he most desired, and when she succeeded...

The moment she decided to give in, her thoughts were interrupted by the disembodied voice of her employer, but in a tone she had never heard before. "Nathalie, how clever you are. You are indeed being given second chance to prove yourself. You know what I desire, and you know you can get it for me. You'll have as many allies as you need to get the job done. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Sir." Her eyes narrowed, and her face set in a look of pure determination as the dark energy washed over her, transforming her. 

"Catalyst, I've given you the power to transform those who have been previously akumatized into your allies. Collect as many as you may need to keep the heroes distracted while you retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous for me. And I think I know the perfect place to begin."

"The costume party," the figure in black and red replied with a devious smile. The party would very likely be attended by several students from Adrien's old class, a vast many of which had been akumatized in the past. Finding people to transform there would be like shooting fish in a barrel. Thank goodness Adrien was now no longer to attend.

"Indeed," Hawkmoth agreed with a smirk. "The party should be starting any minute now. Perhaps along the way, you'll find more friends to aid you."

Catalyst left her apartment, heading straight for the one across the hall. Knocking on the door, the gorilla answered a moment later. 

"Hello Gorizilla. We've got work to do." The large man's eyes widened and he tried to run away, but his large frame hindered him, tripping himself over his own feet. Catalyst laughed, tossing the ball in her hand and striking him in the back. Catching the ball as it rebounded to her, she watched as a cloud of darkness enshrouded him, transforming him into a massive, roaring gorilla.

 

In his lair, Hawkmoth rubbed his hands together, laughing giddily. _This was going to be perfect._ Caught up in his triumph, he entirely missed when the other waves of negative energy that had been present in the house disappeared entirely.

\---

Plagg dove out of Adrien's pocket, beelining for the fridge full of camembert as soon as they entered the room. He flinched when he heard his chosen's frustrated scream as he tossed his bag across the room, where it landed with a clatter on the far side of the room, knocking down a display of trophies. He watched from the safety of his perch as Adrien stared at the mess for a moment before charging forward and heaving the entire display to the ground with a magnificent crash. Quickly swallowing a piece of cheese, he decided he ought to try and talk to the kid, though for the moment, he'd stay out of range. 

"You ok?"

"No, Plagg. I'm not ok." Adrien shot back at him, kicking one of the medals on the ground and sending it skidding across the carpet. "I'm over it. I do everything he asks of me, perfectly and without complaint. Chinese lessons, fencing lessons, photo shoots, extra tutors. I have perfect grades, and an impossible schedule. I'm lucky to have any friends at all with as much as he tries to keep me from them, but no matter what I do, it's never enough for him. He's never happy!"

Swinging out an arm angrily, Adrien upended another shelf displaying more of the awards and certificates of achievement he'd accumulated over the years, all in an effort to please a father who barely seemed to acknowledge his existence unless it was to berate him for some mistake. He let out another frustrated growl, almost punching a hole in the wall and feeling oddly gratified by the pain radiating through his arm. 

Plagg nervously swallowed another bite, attempting to refuel himself as quickly as possible. He had a feeling his charge was about to call on his aide again very soon. 

Adrien spun around, flailing his arms around as he continued to vent. "Do you know, that since Mom disappeared, I don't think I've ever heard him tell me that he loves me? Or that he's proud of me? It's always 'Adrien do this', or 'Adrien, you need to behave more like this'. No 'good job son. You did well'. Nothing! Thank God for Nino and Alya and Marinette. Hell, even Chloe! And though she may not know who I am, Ladybug too. I mean, hell, I spend every ounce of almost nonexistent free time I have running around this city, keeping it safe, but I think, even if I could tell him that, he still wouldn't care. He'd probably just critique my work and tell me how I could've done better." 

He fell back on his bed with a huff, fuming in silence for a moment. "Every other time he's tried to keep me home, I've stayed unless I was needed as Chat Noir, but no more. I'm not letting him keep me away from the people who truly care about me again." Plagg watched him sit up and stare back at him with a determined look that had him quickly swallowing another piece of cheese. "I'm going to that party tonight. If he happens to find out, I'll deal with that later, but I'm not missing this. Marinette worked so hard on those costumes, I'm not letting mine go to waste."

Plagg sighed, swallowing yet another bite and gathering up extras to take with them. "I suppose you'll need my help of course."

Adrien grinned, practically launching himself off the bed as he started running around the room, getting ready. "As soon as I'm dressed, we're leaving. I don't care if it's too early, I can stop  by Marinette's and go with her!"

Plagg rolled his eyes at that. It was still a source of frustrated amusement for him and Tikki that their chosen, even after dating for almost 3 years, still hadn't figured out who the other was. He'd watched Adrien go from being completely lovestruck by Ladybug to falling head over heels for his classmate, all the while completely oblivious to the fact that they were the same person. 

He wondered again, if it might not be easier to just tell them both, so they could stop being so blind, and so they would stop feeling like they had to hide so much. He knew though that Tikki would have his hide if he dared say anything before they were both out of danger from Hawkmoth.

An odd feeling of unease washed over him as he watched Adrien expertly apply the finishing touches on his makeup to turn him into the scarecrow. It was a feeling he'd had quite a bit lately, but it seemed stronger this time. Just in case, he gathered up a few extra pieces of Camembert to the pile he'd already created. They'd already fought one akuma today, but something was telling him that was only just the beginning.

\---

Marinette rushed frantically around her room, just barely catching herself from slamming into the support beam in the middle of her room when she tripped over the rug. She heard Alya's stifled laughter as her best friend watched her in amusement from the chaise. She had been helping her parents in the bakery and completely lost track of time until Alya showed up with her makeup and hair done to collect her costume. Marinette had almost knocked over a display of pastries in her surprise when she realized that she should've already been almost ready for the party by now.  Her mother had waved her off with a smile and she'd dashed up the stairs, practically diving into the shower to wash off the flour and sugar coating her hair and skin. 

Now she was standing in front of the mirror, applying ruby red lipstick and stuffing her feet into matching flats, her half dried hair hanging in pigtails at her neck, foam rollers still stuffed in them. Apparently deciding to help speed the process, Alya plugged in her hair dryer, standing behind her as she blasted the curlers with hot air. A few minutes later, she was unwrapping the hair and using her fingers to tame the curls into perfect ringlets.

"All done!" she announced, all but suffocating her in a cloud of hairspray. 

Marinette coughed, waving a hand in front of her face to disperse it. "Thanks! I never would've been ready in time on my own."

"No worries girl. That's what friends are for." Alya winked at her, handing over the picnic basket with the stuffed dog that would be playing her Toto tonight. "Now, let's go! We're already late!"

She ushered her friend down the stairs where both girls stopped to say goodbye to Marinette's parents in the bakery before heading out. They were both surprised to find Adrien chatting happily with Sabine in the kitchen and munching on a chocolate croissant.  When he saw them, he swallowed hard, his eyes scanning over Marinette in a way that had her blushing. It had been years since she'd given up on her crush on the boy, but that didn't mean she wasn't still attracted to him. 

Beside her, Alya waggled her eyebrows suggestively causing Marinette to roll her eyes. No matter how many times she had sworn that she wasn't into him anymore, it hadn't stopped Alya from trying to set the two of them up. Especially since, both she and Nino now  _insisted_ that he was 'totally crushing' on her. It baffled them both that she showed now interest in dating Adrien, let alone any of the other boys who had expressed interest in her over the years. Of course, she couldn't tell either one of them about her relationship with Chat Noir. If word got out, it could potentially put them both in danger. She hated having so many secrets, but after four years, she'd grown used to it. 

"Oh! Look at you girls!" Sabine exclaimed as she realized what had distracted Adrien. "You look amazing! It's too bad Nino isn't here as well. I'd love to see the four of you together!"

"Nino is DJing so he had to go early to set up," Alya explained. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to get lots of pics for you!"

Speaking of, Marinette decided to get a good shot of her in costume to show Chat later. If Adrien's reaction was any indication, she was sure he would appreciate it. 

"We should get going, we're running late. We'll be back by midnight, I promise! Love you!" Marinette called to her parents as she headed for the door, pulling her friends along with her. 

That got several amused looks and comments as they walked arm and arm down the street towards the subway. 

"Hey Dorothy! Where's your tin man"

" _We're off to see the wizard..."_

_"Follow the yellow brick road!"_

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!"

They laughed along, singing merrily all the way to the front doors of Le Grande Paris, where the party was being held. The doorman bit back a smile and directed them to the ballroom which was decorated festively for fall with lanterns and greenery. The room was already filled with guests, milling about in various costumes and they made their way through the crowd, exchanging greetings with their friends along the way until they found Nino at the head of the room.

"Hey dudes!" he called down from his table, jumping down to join them for a moment. Alya immediately commissioned the nearest bystander to take several pictures of them all. 

Alya joined Nino when he hoped back into the DJ booth while Adrien and Marinette began leisurely meandering the room; along the way they stopped to chat with their friends, and admire everyones costumes. Ivan was dressed as Wreck-It-Ralph, carrying a Vanellope version of Mylene on his shoulders, which Adrien found incredibly amusing. Kim and Max were coordinated as Doc and Marty McFly. Marinette had spotted Rose as Tinkerbell and Juleka as Mulan; and Alix and Nathaneal appeared to be dressed as Muskateers, though she was unsure who was meant to be their third. Chloe of course was dressed like a princess, currently watching over her 'subjects' from the balcony.

When they finally made it to the refreshment table, they were both somewhat surprised to find Luka and Kagami. The couple were dressed as fighters from Mortal Kombat, including what appeared to be real swords. Adrien marveled over the weapons while Kagami and Marinette gushed over each others costumes. 

"I had no idea you guys were going to be here tonight?!" Marinette exclaimed while standing close enough to the table to surreptitiously sneak several cookies into her basket for Tikki, who she heard squeal with delight. Kagami clearly heard it too and giggled.

"We were quite surprised too. I didn't even realize Chloe knew who we were let alone that we existed." The group laughed at the accuracy of that statement.

"Well," Adrien grinned. "I'm glad you guys are here, it's always nice to see you. You look great!" 

The couple smiled back at them and Marinette once again marveled at how perfect they seemed together. It was funny sometimes how things worked out. 

The couple, in turn, were quite amused to see Marinette and Adrien together at this party in seemingly matching costumes. Though Kagami had never confirmed Luka's theory that Adrien was Chat Noir, he was fairly certain he was correct. The two of them were as blind as ever and they both wished they could be there the moment they realized the secrets the other had been keeping.

Just then they were interrupted by a haughty voice, greeting them all with surprising warmth. It seemed Chloe had finally decided to join the party. "Hello, hello! Glad you could all make it." Chloe's eyes roamed over Adrien and Marinette, flicking back to where Alya and Nino stood at the other end of the room. "I'm guessing this is your work Marinette? Not surprising."

It was about as close to a compliment as Chloe ever gave and Marinette was happy to take it. "Yeah! They were a lot of fun to make. Thanks for inviting us Chloe, this is a great party."

Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder with a satisfied hum as she turned her attention to their companions. "Kagami right? You're the fencing partner I've heard so much about from Adrien. I saw that video of your match a few years ago." She held out her hand to Kagami who accepted it with a gracious smile. 

"Yes. Nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Luka, he's also Juleka's brother. Thank you for the invitation."

"Of course," she purred, holding out her hand to Luka who looked to be thoroughly enjoying finally meeting the infamous girl in person. "Well, I have other guests to greet. Enjoy the party!" Chloe turned away from them with an airy wave of her hand, disappearing into the crowd. They watched as she nodded to her guests in greeting, only stopping to chat with a select few. They were all very entertained to see her stop to say hello to a blushing Nathaneal while Alix stood by with a slight frown. 

"Well that was... pleasant," Marinette commented.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed. "She's come along way in the last few years. I'm proud of her." A few years ago, Adrien had been seriously considering severing his friendship with the girl after watching her continuously bully their classmates, though it had been a very hard decision to make as she had been his oldest friend. He wasn't sure what had prompted it, but at some point, there had been a subtle, but decided change in her behavior and he had happily watched her thaw out over the years to the point she was almost friendly. He suspected that most of her attitude was merely a ploy to maintain her 'reputation' however. 

The four of them eventually made their way out on to the dance floor to enjoy the mix that Nino was spinning. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves as the party really got going when a sudden disruption began near the entrance of the room. Judging by the screaming and running about, it was fairly easy to guess what was happening though Marinette and Adrien could hardly believe they would be facing yet another akuma so soon after the one they had faced that afternoon. 

For a moment, they stood watching the commotion, trying to get a feel for the situation. It was difficult to see what was happening with so many people in the room, but with the seemingly constant poufs of dark smoke appearing, it seemed this akuma was working fast to transform people. When the crowd finally parted and they were able to see what was happening, Adrien and Marinette both froze in confusion before horror started to set in. 

In front of them stood almost every villain they had ever faced over the last four years, surrounding an unknown figure in red and black. As they watched, she threw a black ball at Kim's head and when the smoke cleared revealing Dark Cupid, they realized what they were facing. 

"She's reconverting people," Adrien breathed. "How is that possible?"

"We need to get everyone out of here before she can create too many more of them," Marinette decided, shaking herself from her shock. "This room is full of potential targets." 

"On it!" Luka exclaimed, beginning to herd guests away towards the doors on the other side of the room. Kagami began to follow and Adrien reached out to her.

"Be careful. Don't let her get to you." He remembered all to well how his friend had been akumatized the first time he'd met her. He found himself very thankful that Luka seemed to have enough control over himself to have never been converted before. 

Adrien and Marinette both began looking around for a place to hide away to transform, but in the middle of an open ballroom with people blocking all the exits, there weren't many options. As the crowd began to rush for the exits, those who had been reconverted began attacking. Panicking, Marinette sprang into action to help her friends without really thinking. She saw Tikki dart into her skirts just in time before she tossed the basket she was holding at an approaching Reflekta as a distraction before dropping into a slide and kicking her feet out from under her. Leaping back to her feet, she grabbed a chair from a nearby table, smashing it into the back of Princess Fragrance. Adrien watched in awe for a moment before springing into action himself. snapping a pole off an archway near the door to the balcony, he charged in, whipping it around like his staff. 

Elsewhere in the room, Nino had overturned a table to shield him and Alya behind, holding her down to keep her from running head first into the action as was her want. Against the advice of their partners, Alya and Nino had long ago revealed themselves to each other as Rena Rouge and Carapace. Nino encouraged her to wait patiently until the area was clear enough for them to transform unnoticed. 

Queen Bee was the first to arrive on the scene, flying down from the balcony right into the thick of things. She immediately began flying specific guests out of range of the newest akuma; those who had been akumatized before, while also carefully dodging the little black ball attempting to transform her into Queen Wasp again. A moment later, Carapace broke onto the scene, using his shield to block shots from various akuma. Rena Rouge followed in his wake as they systematically started tag-teaming opponents one by one. 

Adrien and Marinette were both still focused on keeping the retransformed akumas away from civilians while Luka and Kagami tried to herd everyone out safely. As the crowd started to thin, they made their way towards the exits. Marinette yanked down a string of lights from the wall, using them like a lasso to rope Timebreaker's feet together, tugging them out from under her. Luka suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking a shot from someone being controlled by Despair Bear. Kicking the bear away from that persons' leg, he ushered them quickly towards the doors before they got caught again. 

"Marinette go! Your team needs you!" he shouted over his shoulder at her. She gave him a grateful look before ducking through the doors and into a nearby alcove. 

Adrien was greatly relieved to see Ladybug finally dash into the room, charging full steam into the battle. He was also worried she would get hurt without him by her side, but she had the rest of the team there with her as well. She wasn't alone. Adrien managed to land a solid blow on Dark Cupid, knocking him back into another villain, when he was suddenly yanked backwards by the collar. Spinning around to attack, he stopped just short of hitting Kagami who was attempting to drag him towards the balcony. 

"You need to get out of here Adrien. We're all glad for the help, but we could really use Chat Noir right now."

"Right," he nodded, allowing her to shove him through the open door. "You and Luka need to get out of here too. We definitely don't need a return of Riposte. Thank you for getting everyone out safely, now let my team handle this."

She saluted him, darting back in to grab Luka before they both left through one of the side doors. Adrien moved out of sight of the windows  and a flash of green light later, Chat Noir had joined the party, sliding up to Ladybug's side just in time to block a beam of light from some villain or other. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in," drawled Rena. 

"Sup alley cat," Carapace greeted with a smirk.

"About time," came Bee's practically growled hello as she fought off another villain.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was a bit pre _paw_ cupied," a round of groans followed that admittedly terrible pun.

"Well, just glad you could make it kitty," Ladybug gritted out next to him. "Backs up!" she ordered and they fell into formation, backs facing each other. "Attack!" in a flurry of activity, they began picking off the nearest opponents one at a time. 

The battle that ensued was the longest they had endured yet and both Ladybug and Chat Noir were immensely grateful that Master Fu had finally decided to allow their teammates to keep their miraculous. There was no way they would have been able to handle this on their own, nor had the ability to get away long enough to grab help. As it was, they each used their special powers at least twice and had to take turns running to the kitchen to refuel while the others kept fighting before rejoining the battle.

Eventually they whittled down the number of still conscious and active villains to a manageable amount while Ladybug used her third lucky charm to take on Catalyst. By the time she had cleansed and the released akuma, the ballroom was just about in ruins. She still had all three lucky charms and tossed them all simultaneously for the miraculous cure. A moment later the ballroom was restored and filled with some very confused civilians, and a very ashamed Nathalie. 

Normally, Chat and the others would have taken the time to comfort the akuma victim, especially since this one was very familiar to him, but they were all thoroughly exhausted, even after multiple refuels. The group exchanged fist bumps and high fives even as they collapsed into a pile in the middle of the floor. 

"Ugh, I'm beat. I don't wanna move a muscle," Carapace complained.

"Ditto," chimed Rena.

"Let's just stay right here," Been suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a good cat nap." Chat grinned at the halfhearted groans from the group.

Their exchange was interrupted by the beeping from Ladybug's earrings.

"Ugh! I don't wanna get up," she pouted.

"I know bugaboo, but you gotta get going. You don't have long. You can always rejoin us after a refuel, I'm sure we'll still be here." Chat had no idea how true those words would turn out to be.

Just as she was about to sit up to head to the refuge of the kitchen yet again, a voice washed over them all that made them each freeze.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. Catalyst may have failed me, but this night is far from over. I think it's time we end this for good."

Screams echoed around the room as the remaining citizens, Nathalie included, scrambled for the doors. Sitting up as a unit, the team came face to face with their nightmare. 

Hawkmoth. In the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, we're getting close to a conclusion here. I'm thinking there are 2, maybe 3 chapters left. we'll see.
> 
> I'm really dreading writing the reveal chapter. I'm keeping canon on this, so Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste, and I think we all know that when Adrien finally finds out, it's going to absolutely devastate him. So, I'm sure it's not going to be a lot of fun to write. Honestly I'm almost dreading having to watch it whenever we finally get to that point, but I digress...
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Please, please, please, leave feedback. I'd love to hear your thoughts on character/plot development, writing style, etc.
> 
> Thanks!! xx


	10. What Comes Between Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I'm so glad that Anansi premiered before I wrote this so I knew more about Carapace. Still, we don't really know anything about Queen Bee, so this again, is entirely conjecture. I really like the idea though.
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy! The next chapter is going to be a lot heavier.

_Click. Click. Click._

The slow, rhythmic clicking of Hawkmoth's staff seemed to reverberate around the expansive room as he slowly drew closer. Ladybug and team got to their feet slowly, trying not to show just how achy and exhausted they were. Even with the aid of tiny magical gods, and a few refuels, they were all just about on their last leg. 

Chat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug, shielding her from view as he spoke quietly over his shoulder. "Go. Recharge and join us when you're ready. We can hold him off for now."

The rest of the team fell in around her, pushing her back towards the kitchen doors behind her. She waited until they charged forward as a unit, effectively distracting Hawkmoth, before turning and dashing into the kitchen just before her transformation dropped.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

She almost jumped out of her skin, just barely holding in a yelp when she spun around to find Kagami and Luka watching her worriedly. 

"What the- what are you two still doing here? Are you insane? Hawkmoth is here, you need to leave!"

"We couldn't just leave you and Chat behind. We were about to come in to help with the latest akuma victim when we heard him arrive," Kagami explained as Luka held out a cookie to Tikki. She took it gratefully, perching on the counter to eat. 

"Good grief, you two. I almost regret letting you in on the secret."

"It's not like you had much choice." Kagami grinned as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"How's it going out there?" Marinette asked Luka who was peering through the door into the ballroom. She slumped down onto a stool, resting her head in her hands for a moment.  _So tired._

Kagami didn't let her stay there long. Pulling her back to her feet, she started running her through a short list of exercises to get her blood flowing and keep her awake, while Tikki watched on. The poor little kwami looked ready to fall asleep as she nibbled away at her cookie. Even the little gods didn't have an endless supply of energy, no matter how much sugar was pumped into them. While normally, five against one should have been an easy battle, this was going to be the fight of their lives. Still, Marinette couldn't help but feel they would come away victorious none the less.

Luka watched on in silence for another minute before ducking his head back in with a wince. "Well, they're holding on, but they're obviously tired. They're moving much slower than I've ever seen. They could certainly use your help."

Marinette nodded wordlessly, looking to Tikki who was trying desperately to finish her cookie as quickly as she could. After swallowing the last bite, she gave her charge a lazy salute, and was soon being sucked into Marinette's earrings. 

Ladybug burst back onto the scene just in time to see Chat Noir take a nasty kick that sent him flying across the room. Bee retaliated immediately with a flying kick, but Hawkmoth had seen her coming, easily catching her foot and tossing her aside where she took down Rena and Carapace like bowling pins. Unstrapping her yo-yo, Ladybug fired off a quick shot while he was distracted, connecting with his head. 

Retracting her yo-yo, she darted forward, avoiding the wild swipe of his cane by bending backwards, out of the way. Using the momentum of her fall, she threw her hands out to catch herself, while simultaneously kicking out with both feet. She hit his knee at an angle, turning it inwards and pulling him off balance. He fell to the ground with a crash, but was just as quickly rolling back to his feet.

"Yeah!" Her reappearance seemed to create another spark of energy in her team as they all converged on Hawkmoth again. Their movements were still sluggish and a little sloppy, but they began connecting more hits, and the older man was obviously starting to lose control of the battle. 

They took turns exchanging hits, pushing back their foe little by little. As they neared the stage that had been set up with Nino's DJ equipment at the far edge of the ballroom, Ladybug and Chat Noir began tag teaming him, standing on either side of the man, while their friends peppered in random shots in between their own. It was beginning to look as though they were getting ahead, when Hawkmoth suddenly threw an expert block, sending Chat Noir's baton into the path of Ladybugs yo-yo where it wrapped around the bar, yanking it back into her own face.

While they tried to untangle themselves from each other, Hawkmoth dodged behind them, knocking their companions back into the center of the room. By the time Ladybug and Chat had recovered, Hawkmoth was jumping on the stage, and on top of the massive speakers. Springing at the wall, he pushed off hard, using it to propel him high into the center of the room, where he unsheathed the blade hidden in his cane, using it to slice the cords holding up one of the sparkling chandeliers directly overhead of Rena, Bee and Carapace.

Ladybug gasped as Carapace pulled Bee and Rena in close to him, throwing up the arm holding his shield and calling out for his special power. " _Shell-ter!"_ A green dome spread over them, shielding them from the falling light fixture. Chat tackled Ladybug to the ground, away from the spray of debris, looking down on her with a small smile. 

"Careful my lady. Where would we  _bee_ without you?"

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him off of her and dragged herself to her feet. "Ugh! Enough. This has gone on far too long. Let's end this. Rena!" She caught the fox hero's eyes across the room.

The trickster seemed to perfectly understand without further instruction as a sly grin spread over her face. Lifting her flute to her lips, she played a quick tune, before throwing the ball of energy formed, directly at Hawkmoth. " _Mirage_!"

The illusion hit Hawkmoth and his eyes glazed over, temporarily dazed. Immediately, Ladybug called out for the next part of the plan quickly forming in her head. "Bee!"

"Way ahead of you Ladybug!" The girl grinned, calling forth her power as she prepared to launch her top. " _Bee sting!"_ The top connected with Hawkmoth's chest, sending a pulse of paralyzing energy into him that had him crying out in pain. 

Finally she turned to her partner with a sideways smile. "Do your thing kitty!"

"With pleasure," he smiled back. Launching forward, it only took a couple of well timed swipes with his baton to knock the man off balance. With a final swipe upwards, his baton caught Hawkmoth under the chin, jerking his head backwards, and down he went. Chat stepped forward, placing one foot on the villain's chest, holding him down, and placed the tip of his weapon at the man's throat threateningly. 

Diving forward, Ladybug swiped the butterfly pendant from the man's chest, rolling away safely. Bounding back to her feet, she looked down at her hand as she uncurled her fist, revealing the recovered miraculous held securely within. Relief flooded her system, a brilliant smile splitting her face.

"NOOO!" the man screamed from behind her. The sounds of his struggle, echoing around the suddenly silent room. 

_Finally, it was over._ No more having to control ones emotions for fear of being akumatized. No more calls to action at the most inconvenient times of day. No more ridiculous excuses. No more fighting. No more secrets. She didn't have to hide who she was and what she was doing from her friends and family anymore. She and Chat could finally reveal themselves to one another. They could finally be together for real. In the light of day.

She was so caught up in her private celebration, she missed the blinding flash of purple light as the villain they'd been battling for the last four years was finally revealed to them. She also missed the gasps of surprise and recognition from her teammates. What she didn't miss, was how none of them seemed to be celebrating with her. When she finally turned around, she realized why as her hand flew to her mouth to cover a shocked gasp of her own.

Laying on the ground before her under her partner's shocked watch, was her idol, and the last person she expected to see.  _Gabriel Agreste._ But...  _how?_ How could this be? Gabriel himself had been akumatized all those years ago, when she first suspected him. She and Chat had written him off as a suspect after that encounter, but it seemed now, that was exactly what he had wanted. 

"No! What have you done!"

Silence reigned as he continued to struggle beneath Chat. Her teammates watched on with varying degrees of shock, until they began to shake it away. Chat was both the first to recover and seemed to be the most affected. His face was a picture of anger as he pressed harder into the man's chest and throat. 

"Why?" he growled into the man's face, leaning closer.

"It's none of your business young ma-"

"Why!?" Chat's shout seemed to shake the very walls of the room. Everyone flinched, even Ladybug. She had never seen him so angry.

Gabriel stared up at him for a moment before reluctantly replying. "I needed your miraculous."

"Yes, we know that. You always ask for mine and Ladybug's specifically. Robostus once mentioned something about a wish?"

"Yes," the man sighed, suddenly looking very tired and sad. "The combined powers of creation and destruction provide the weilder with the ultimate power. According to legend, the powers grant them a wish. Any wish."

"And what were you hoping to make happen?"

"My-my wife..." the man's voice broke over the word and Ladybug felt a swell of sympathy for him. He had lost his wife, how, no one seemed to know, but it had left him to raise a son on his own. Sure, he was cold and detached from his son, but he was grieving. She could understand how that kind of desperation could make anyone in his position wish to bring back a lost loved one. Still, it didn't excuse what he had done. People dealt with the same circumstances everyday without resulting to supervillainy.

"Your _wife_?" Chat asked, a note of disgust in his voice. "What about your _son_?"

"Don't you see?" Gabriel asked. "I was doing this _for_ my son. He _needed_ his mother!"

"He _also_ needed his father!" Chat's anger seemed to be growing by the second. "He _lost_ his mother, he _needed_ you. For God's sake, all he ever wanted was to gain your attention. Your _approval_. Your  love! He was hurting, just like you were, and he did everything in his power to be the perfect son. And what did he get from you in return?" Chat leaned forward even more sneering into Gabriel's face. "Cold distance at best and disdain at worst."

"How dare you-"

"You shut him off from the rest of the world, left him virtually alone, while you-what? Locked yourself away in your tower? Preying on the vulnerable and terrorizing a city? You went after teenagers! Children! What kind of man does that? Preys on the innocent?"

"I-"

"No wonder he ran away so often!"

The longer he ranted, the more the gravity of the situation began to settle over his teammates. Poor Adrien. He had already lost his mother, and now, thanks to his father's actions, he would likely lose him too. Regardless of what the man's intentions may have been when this all started. What bothered Ladybug the most however, was how much Chat seemed to know about Adrien's personal life. His relationship with his father. 

Her eyes roved over him again, looking at him with fresh eyes, and suddenly, the very thing her friend Alya had been trying to convince her of for years started to make a lot more sense.  _Chat Noir was Adrien._

She could feel the eyes of her teammates on her, but she couldn't pull hers away from the boy before her, her heart clenching as a new wave of love for him washed over her, while she also felt her heart breaking for him. 

"Who are you to judge me or my family?" Hawkmo-  _Gabriel_ challenged. "What do _you_ know about _us_?"

An unnamable range of emotions flitted across Chat's face, but Ladybug was perfectly able to decipher them. "Chat no!"

"Claws in." A flash of green light temporarily blinded them all before they found themselves looking at a very angry Adrien Agreste, staring down at his father with a look of pure disgust, hands fisted at his sides. "That's who."

Another round of gasps filled the room as Gabriel stared up at his son with a look of horror, as Ladybug's deductions were proved correct. She could've sworn she heard Rena whisper "I knew it!" to Carapace, but chose to ignore it, her eyes still firmly glued to her partner; her boyfriend; her best friend. It seemed so obvious now, yet her mind still struggled to reconcile the idea of these two boys being one and the same. It _would_ be just her luck that she would fall for the same boy twice and be completely oblivious all the while. 

She heard her voice as it left her lips, but was barely aware of the words. It was as though someone else was controlling her vocal chords, as she was fairly sure she couldn't have put together a single coherent sentence at the moment, let alone a single word.

"It seems, Mr Agreste, that whoever told you of the power granted by the miraculous, left out part of the story." He looked to her in confusion and again she spoke, barely conscious of her own words. "The powers of creation and destruction  are the yin and the yang. The powers combined provide the same dynamic. For whatever wish you might make, an equal, and opposite consequence must occur. If you had wished to bring your wife back..." She allowed the implications of that unfinished statement to hang in the air. 

At that moment, the doors to the ballroom burst open, and in ran the police, lead by Luka and Kagami, the lot of them freezing as they took in the scene before them. Kagami's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes glistening. Ladybug knew she was already aware of Chat's identity, but clearly she hadn't been expecting Hawkmoth's. 

Behind her, she heard the mingled beeping of her teammate's miraculous and she waved them off, trying to convey with only her eyes, that she would handle things from here. They needed to get out of sight before they transformed. Luckily, the police didn't seem to make the connection between the presence of Adrien and the absence of Chat Noir, as they looked to Ladybug for an explanation. 

She couldn't seem to make her mouth work and instead help up the miraculous still clutched in her hand, eyes darting down to Gabriel Agreste in response. She clutched the jewel protectively to her chest as they turned their attention to his son. 

It was clear, just by the look on his face, that Adrien was not in line with his father's actions, but she knew the police would have to do their due diligence. All of Adrien's life would be put under the microscope in the days to come. Even still, they didn't hesitate to act when Adrien stepped away from his father, ordering them to "get him out of my sight." 

Gabriel was restrained and dragged away in handcuffs, calling out to his son all the while. Adrien, simply turned his back on his father, arms crossed over his chest. It was clear he was fighting back a flood of tears, but he held himself with all the poise and grace that had been beaten into his head for years. 

The remaining officers only stuck around long enough to obtain statements from Ladybug and Adrien before leaving them in peace. Kagami surged forward to comfort Adrien as Ladybug felt Luka's hand land on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked when she turned to look at him. 

She clutched the butterfly pendant tighter to her chest and shook her head. He pursed his lips and pulled her into him for a comforting hug without a word. She burrowed her head into his chest and let loose the sobs she'd been holding onto ever since she realized Chat's identity. 

A moment later, the doors to the kitchen burst open, and the rest of their team burst in, in their civilian forms, and wrapped Adrien in a hug. He still appeared to be holding back the full extent of his emotions, the training from his father too well ingrained to give in just yet. 

Ladybug felt Luka's hold relax, and she looked over her shoulder at her friends. She had personally handed over the fox and turtle miraculous and so, was not at all surprised to see Alya and Nino a part of the group hug. What did surprise her, however, was seeing Chloe in the pile. She remembered well they day she had lost the bee miraculous in her attempt to bring it to Adrien. She had always wondered what had become of it, though it was now clear that Adrien would not have been able to yield it anyway. Still, she was more than a little shocked to know it was her old rival that had been fighting by her side all this time. The thawing feud between them certainly made a hell of a lot more sense now however. 

She watched on, both desperately wanting to join and at the same time, wanting to hide away. Eventually, the group broke up and looked around, noticing Kagami and Luka for the first time. 

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"It's alright Chloe," Ladybug interjected. "They've known about Chat and I for a while now."

"Humph." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, thrusting her nose in the air, but didn't otherwise argue. 

" _Marinette_ ," Adrien said suddenly. "I need to find Marinette."

He started to run from the room, but was stopped by Nino and Kagami. Again, Alya fist-pumped, congratulating herself. " _I knew it_! I knew you were Chat Noir! And I _knew_ you had a thing for Marinette!"

Adrien didn't seem to hear her as he continued to struggle against his friends. "No! I need to find her! I need-"

Luka nudged Ladybug forward, giving her a significant look. She took a deep breath, stepping forward. "You don't need to find her kitty."

"Yes, I do!" he insisted. "I need-"

"No. You don't." She took another deep breath for fortitude before marching on. "She's already here."

The room seemed to still  as everyone's attention turned to her. Closing her eyes, she took one more deep breath before calling off her transformation. She heard the gasps of her companions but kept her eyes closed as she summoned the strength to open then and face her friends. She had to remind herself that this was what she wanted. To no longer have to hide. That gave her the fortitude to continue on.

When her eyes fluttered open, they flicked, first over the face of her best friend, who looked on in awed wonder. She then looked to Nino who looked shocked, but not entirely surprised, and then to Chloe, who looked utterly floored, her mouth hanging open like a gaping fish. Finally her gaze flicked to Kagami who smiled and nodded encouragingly, before they fell on Adrien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... I may have been a little tipsy when I wrote this. Still, I think this turned out pretty well. 
> 
> Originally, I had planned to end this at the moment of Hawkmoth's reveal, but when I got to that point, the chapter seemed way too short, so... I kept going. 
> 
> Just an FYI, whatever comes next is very likely to be filled with lots of tears and angst. Consider that your fair warning.


	11. What Comes Between Family - BONUS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, strictly speaking, this is not a new chapter. I actually wrote this a loooooong time ago, nearly from the very beginning. You can tell by some of the subtle details in this that don't quite mesh with where the story is now, but you can see that this was clearly where I had been planning for this final battle to go from the beginning. The rest of the details I made up along the way (for example, that it took place at Chloe's costume party).
> 
> I had saved it as a draft in my email since the inspiration had struck me while I was at work one day and it was the only place I could think to save it that I would still be able to access at home. I had planned to use it as "source material" and probably some of the dialog, because I really like how I wrote this, but I wasn't able to find it at the time of writing chapter 10. Naturally, I found it today when I sat down to write a completely unrelated story... go figure.
> 
> Anyways, I thought you all might enjoy reading the original draft, so I'm posting it here. The real "Chapter 11" is coming soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat pinned HawkMoth down with his foot, resting the tip of his baton against his chin threateningly. on either side, his teammates all stood ready to strike.

 

"NOO!!" he roared as Ladybug swooped down to snatch his miraculous.

 

"It's over Hawk-" the triumphant words died on her lips as his transformation cleared and the man behind the mask was revealed.

 

"No! What have you done?! I was so close!"

 

"M-Mr Agreste?" Ladybug stuttered in shock, before anger and confusion took over. "What- I don't- Why? You wanted out miraculous to 'make a wish'? What could a man who already has so much possibly want?"

 

"My wife," he breathed the words on a half choked sob. "I wanted my wife back."

 

A beat of silence passed before Ladybug responded, speaking softer. "What about your son?"

 

"He needs his mother-"

 

"He also needed his father." Chat Noirs words whipped out sharply, cutting off Gabriel's explanation. 

 

Ladybug looked up at her partner, seeing the cold anger in his eyes. " _Chat,"_  she cautioned, but he ignored her.

 

"Did you ever consider how your plans and actions affected him? Do you even know how the power works?"

 

"I- Of course! The Ladybug earrings and the Chat Noir ring together allow the wielder the power to make any wish come true. I was going to wish for her to come back. My son would've had his mother again!"

 

"It seems you're missing a key bit of information," Chat spat.  "The powers of creation and destruction are two sides of the same coin. The universe must always be in balance."

 

"What are talking about?"

 

It was Ladybug who responded this time, voice hollow as the full weight of the situation hit her. "If you wished for your wife back, someone else would be lost. Most likely, your son..."

 

"That's what you were willing to sacrifice? Your son for your wife? If you had succeeded, and she came back only to find out that her son's life had been traded for hers- how do you think she would have reacted?" The passion in Chat's voice rose with each word he spoke. His hands shook even as he pressed the tip of his baton harder into the side of Gabriel's neck.

 

"What do you think she would think of the way you've been acting since she disappeared? Neglecting your son and harming innocent people?"

 

Gabriel lay motionless on the floor, staring up at the both with wide eyes and a horrified expression. At Chat's last accusation, his face morphed again in anger. "How dare you speak as though you know anything about my family? I love my son-"

 

"You have a funny way of showing it," Chat snapped, leaning in closer. "Refusing to allow him any freedom or friendships, attempting to control every minute of his day while you stay hidden in your office working. Forcing him to stay home, only to spend each night eating at an empty dinner table because his father couldn't be bother to join him for a meal."

 

_How could he possibly know that?_  

 

"Having your secretary deliver messages for you because you can't even have a conversation with your own son. You even have her purchase impersonal gifts for you, because you don't have the time to pick something out yourself?"

 

The longer he spoke, the heavier the sense of apprehension inside Ladybug felt. She watched her partner with a mixture of confusion and dawning horror, knowing Gabriel was doing the same.

 

"You insist he maintain an image of perfection, one that completely stiffles everything that he is, all in the name of your precious reputation. All he wanted was to be a normal teenager, to go to school, to have friends. He just wanted his father to be proud of him, but no amount of hard work and dedication was good enough to satisfy the great _Gabriel Agreste_." Chat said the name like a curse, his eyes brimming with tears.

 

He stepped back, retracting his baton and fiddling with his ring.

 

" _Chat,"_ Ladybug cautioned again. 

 

"Plagg-"

 

"No!"

 

"Claws in!"

 

"No!"

 

A brilliant flash of green light surrounded her partner, dissipating to reveal the boy inside the suit. A little black, cat-like creature that Ladybug assumed was his kwami, appeared, perching on his shoulder with drooping ears and a sympathetic look for his chosen. 

 

Ladybug slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp as her suspicions were confirmed. Behind her, she heard their teammates gasp as well. Standing in Chat's place, was the blonde haired, green eyed model she'd been in love with since the day she met him. And he was staring down at his father with a look of betrayal that wrenched her heart out.

 

"A-Adrien?" Gabriel breathed from his position on the ground, staring at his son in disbelief. Ladybug imagined it was just as hard for him to reconcile the fact that the enemy he'd been fighting all this time was his own son, just as it was for Adrien to realize he'd been defending the city against his own father.

 

Police had arrived on the scene at some point during their battle and had approached in the last few minutes, having witnessed the defeat of HawkMoth and the subsequent reveal of his identity. They now stood surrounding the group, waiting for Ladybug and the now demasked Chat Noir to allow them to step in and take Gabriel into custody.

 

"Mom would be ashamed of you," Adrien whispered, just loud enough for her and Gabriel to hear. "I am."

 

Gabriel flinched, his mouth falling open, though no words came out. He looked heartbroken, and for the first time, Ladybug felt sympathy for the man. He had wanted his family to be whole again, but he'd gone about it all wrong, and had ended up destroying it instead. 

 

Adrien glanced up at the police chief standing nearby. "Get him out of here," he said, turning away from his father.

 

As they hauled Gabriel to his feet and snapped handcuffs over his wrists, he seemed to regain his ability to speak. "Adrien! Son, please! You don't understand! I was doing this for you!" 

 

Ladybug watched Adrien's face contort in silent pain as they dragged his father away, ignoring his calls. Around them she could hear her other teammates giving their statements to the officers who remained behind and she heard one of them say that they would reach out at another time to get statements from her and Chat Noir.

 

As the lingering officers slowly trickled out of the building, Ladybug and Adrien were left alone with their teammates who all surrounded Adrien, offering condolences and support. One by one, they each dropped their transformation, revealing their identities as their kwamis zipped off to console Noroo who had been released when Ladybug took the butterfly miraculous from Hawk Moth. 

 

She was surprised to find Chloe and Nino behind the masks of Queen Bee and Carapace, but she'd already known Alya's identity as Rena Rouge, since she had been the one to give her the fox miraculous. 

 

She stood slightly away from the rest of the group, watching her teammates console each other, when she heard the familiar click of a cane approaching. She turned and bowed her head to the new arrival.

 

"Ladybug," Master Fu greeted solemnly, catching everyone's attention. "You have all worked together very well. Hawk Moth is defeated. Thank you." He bowed to the group respectfully as they returned his gesture. 

 

He approached, Adrien, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Chat Noir, you have fought bravely these many months. I am sorry for your loss, but your mother would have been proud."


	12. The Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being a bit shorter than expected. I had something else originally planned out, but after seeing the last few episodes that have been released, my opinions on something have changed, so I wrote this as a quick transition to the final chapter.
> 
> I'm conflicted now on how I want to end this, so likely what will happen is I'll write one ending, then post the second as a sort of "bonus feature", alternate ending type thing.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Let me know what you think. x

Shock. Disbelief. Even anger, betrayal, or joy would've all been appropriate, and likely expected, responses to Ladybug finally revealing herself to him. At the moment though, Adrien was still riding the wave of emotions created by his father's own reveal. From the moment he watched his father being dragged away, screaming and crying in handcuffs, all he had wanted was to see one person. Now that she was standing in front of him, the overriding feeling, was relief.

He knew this was far more complicated than it seemed at first glance, but he would examine those thoughts and feelings when he had the time and space to parcel them out. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to sink into the comfort his princess offered. 

"Mari." Her name was a half whisper, half sob, as he ran the remaining few steps between them and flung his arms around her. She sank down to the ground with him when his knees gave out on the first sob, and held him tightly but gently, stroking his back and hair soothingly. She didn't say a word, not even to quiet him down, she just held him, and let him cry. 

The habit of holding in his emotions was so deeply ingrained, he hadn't even been able to break it until after his father was out of sight. As soon as he felt Marinette's touch however, he felt safe, and free to indulge himself. After a few body wracking sobs, he was able to speak again.

"Why?" His words were choked and muffled against the fabric of Marinette's costume, but he knew she could understand him. She always understood him. "Why would he do this? How-how could he?"

"I don't know," she said softly.

"I n-needed him. He could've leaned on me too. We were both so lo-lonely. He could've... Why-why wasn't I enough?"

Marinette's sucked in a sharp breath, pulling away slightly and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "No," she said firmly. "No. You are more than enough. What your father did had nothing to do with you. He couldn't see past his own grief. Not everyone is able to, and I'm so, so sorry that he couldn't do that for you. But, don't  _ever_ feel that you are less than, because you aren't."

For the thousandth time since he'd met her, he was captivated by the passion in her words, and the emotion on her face as she spoke. She had an incredible way of making people feel like the most important person in the world when she spoke like that. It was a balm to his battered spirits. 

"You are everything. You're everything to _me_ ," she continued quietly. 

A surge of love, stronger than he had ever felt, rushed through him for the girl in front of him, and without considering whether it was appropriate in the circumstance, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his mouth into hers, pouring all those emotions out into that kiss. 

It wasn't until she heard a sniffle and a choked sob that Marinette remembered they weren't alone. Breaking the kiss, she fought back through the fog of passion clouding her mind to look around at their companions. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. 

Tears were streaming down Alya and Kagami's faces while Nino and Luka held them close. The sob seemed to have come from Chloe, who had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hugging herself. She watched as Luka and Kagami, who were standing closest to her, pulled her in for a three way hug. Even the kwamis, who were all piled together on Nino's hat, were crying and hugging. 

Marinette slid her hands around Adrien's shoulders, giving him another quick squeeze before helping him to his feet so the rest of the team could embrace him as well. No one seemed to want to forgo even the slightest bit of contact, as they stood together, drawing comfort from each other. The relative silence was interrupted by the rhythmic sound of a cane tapping across the hardwood floors. The team turned as a unit, to find a small, Chinese man shuffling towards them. 

Marinette and Adrien stepped away from the group, bowing. "Master Fu."

"Hello young heroes. I must congratulate you. Paris will rest easier for the work you have done here tonight. I am only sorry your victory has come at such personal cost." The old man's eyes lingered on Adrien before shifting to the rest of the group. 

"Team," Marinette said, addressing her friends. "Meet Master Fu, the guardian of the miraculous. I assume you've come for this?" she withdrew the black stone pendant from her pocket and held it out to him. 

"Yes, thank you, Marinette. It is long past time Nooroo was returned home. There are many other friends who have waited a long time to see him." Nooroo said goodbye to the other kwamis and floated over to Master Fu. He had emerged when MArinette had taken the miraculous from Hawkmoth and had been perched on her shoulder until the rest of the kwamis had appeared, but she hadn't really seen him properly, too distracted by everything else that had been going on.

The poor little butterfly kwami looked tired, but happy. He bowed his head to Marinette and her team as he hovered over Master Fu's shoulder. "Thank you all for saving me. You don't know what it means to me to be free again."

"We all thank you," Master Fu added, bowing to them. "The butterfly miraculous has been missing for many years. It is a joy and relief to return it safely to it's rightful place. If only we had been able to recover the peacock as well."

"Actually," Nooroo said with a smile. "We can."

"You know where it is?" Marinette asked. 

Nooroo nodded. "Yes. It is in Mr Agreste's safe in his office. He and his wife had found the two together. He's had it ever since."

"You mean, my mother had the peacock? You knew her? Do you know what happened to her?" Adrien's eyes were wide. 

"Yes," the tone of Nooroo's voice was enough to extinguish the hope in Adrien's expression and Marinette squeezed his hand. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to her. There was some sort of accident, I wasn't there. She never recovered, unfortunately. I'm sorry."

Master Fu quickly redirected the conversation before Adrien could be swallowed up by grief again. "The police are likely at the Agreste mansion now. They will seize nearly everything they find, especially if it is found in a hidden safe. It will take some time to recover the peacock, but at least now we know where it is." 

"Are you going to take our miraculous as well?" Nino asked. "Now that we don't need to fight Hawkmoth anymore."

Nino's kwami, Wayz had previously belonged to Master Fu and he had been hesitant to part with it, but Marinette knew Nino had grown quite fond of his little friend. They all had. She was relieved then, when Master Fu smiled and shook his head, looking at the tiny gods still piled on Nino's hat. 

"No, Nino. You may keep them. Paris may again find itself in need of it's superheroes in other ways. Besides, I'm not sure your kwamis would be very happy with me if I did take them." The kwamis swarmed over to thank Master Fu for allowing them to stay with their owners as the man prepared to leave. "It is getting late and you have all fought long and hard. Get some rest."

With that, he shuffled away, leaving them alone again. They all looked at each other blankly for a moment before Alya finally spoke up. "So... now what?"

To everyone's surprise, Chloe invited them all to join her in her room. It was indeed late, and they were already in the hotel. Chloe had plenty of space for everyone and this way, no one would have to wait for a ride home. Everyone readily agreed, though Marinette suspected that none of them wanted to be separated or alone right now, especially Chloe and Adrien. Luka and Kagami politely declined, knowing the team of heroes needed some time alone together and quietly left while the rest of the group contacted their parents to let them know they wouldn't be coming home. 

Once in Chloe's room, they piled blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the TV and huddled together, only half paying attention to the movie that was playing. For one night, they talked quietly together about happy things, laughing and smiling until they fell asleep there, one by one. Adrien held Marinette cradled to his chest as he drifted off, until she was the only one still awake. She looked around at her friends and teammates, her heart both full of love and heavy with worry. 

She knew this couldn't last. They had this night, because of everything that had happened, but once it had passed, and everyone had time to properly process the secrets that had been revealed tonight, everything would change. The battle was won, but the dark clouds were far from gone. There were still many hard days ahead of them. Their friendships would likely be tested, even as they would need each other more than ever.

For tonight though, she would take the victory.

 


	13. Edge of Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... I started writing this before we got episodes like the Queen's Battle trilogy and Hero's Day. So, without spoiling anything, there were things I hadn't known yet, and I just decided to keep with my original story arc rather than try to change everything. Sorry. =(
> 
> Anyways, as previously stated, this was not my original ending. I wrote this after Sandboy. I will, however, be posting my first edit in the next chapter as an alternate ending/bonus chapter for those who are interested.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you've enjoyed it. This was my very first fanfic and I've started a few more stories since then, which I hope you will all check out ;) 
> 
> xx

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. 

As expected, the feds had wasted no time swooping in and essentially taking over Adrien's entire life while they began their investigation. The Agreste assets had been frozen, _Gabriel Fashion_ 's books had been seized and the mansion was more or less on lockdown for the time being. 

Nathalie, after having been used by Gabriel to create another akuma, decided she was done protecting him and made a deal. She gave up every secret she had on Gabriel in return for no jail time, but several years of parole and a short stint of house arrest. Once word got out that Gabriel's assistant had known and been complicit in his actions, she was quickly black listed throughout the industry. It was unlikely she'd ever be able to find another secretarial job in France, let alone Paris. Against the council of various advisors, Adrien agreed to allow her to retain her quarters in the Agreste mansion until her sentence was served. After which, the house would be donated for use as a children's home.

Once the police corroborated the information given to them by Nathalie, and verified that none of the profits from _Gabriel_ were derived from their owner's activities, the Agreste mansion and assets were released to Adrien, under the care of a trust until he came of age a few months later. 

Faced with the daunting case the fed's had built against him, Gabriel chose to forgo the public circus of a trial and plead guilty to every charge, a sentence that would keep him behind bars for the next 10-20 years. During the investigation, Adrien didn't visit his father once. 

As it turned out, someone had in fact made the connection between Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Consequently, it hadn't taken long for the feds to make the jump from Adrien to his friends, and soon, they were all being vetted and given mandatory combat training before being cleared for any 'field work' as the Police chief called it. He hadn't liked the idea of minors in the line of danger at all, even less so once he was aware of their identities. They, along with Master Fu, were able to convince him that with their suits and abilities, they were well able to handle anything that was thrown at them. As they had certainly demonstrated over the years.

Initially, the courts attempted to find a guardian for Adrien, as he was still a minor for the next couple of months, but when none of the minimal family he had left was willing to step in, Adrien was instead emancipated. Not wanting to return to all the pain and bad memories that lingered in the mansion, Adrien instead spent several weeks bouncing around between the homes of his friends before finding an apartment of his own. 

It broke Marinette's heart, as well as those of her teammates to know that such a loving, compassionate young man had been left with no family to speak of, and no one to look after him. They all silently agreed to do everything they could, from then on, to make sure he knew just how loved and appreciated he was by them all.  

* * *

 

 

Once the initial shock of the night had worn off, Adrien temporarily withdrew within himself. Upon waking the next morning, he had transformed and disappeared before the rest of the team had stirred. It was an anxiety filled few days, while everyone from Interpol to the local police searched for him. Marinette was almost beside herself with grief and worry. When he finally returned, of his own volition, the first place he visited was Marinette's bedroom. 

He dropped silently through her skylight, nearly scaring her half to death where she lay buried under her blankets. 

"Hello Princess," he said quietly, crouching down in front of her. 

Before she could temper her reaction, her hand shot out, cracking him across the face. His eyes widened as his head snapped to the side, but he didn't protest. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

She stared at him through teary eyes before tugging him down on top of her and engulfing him in a bear hug. She felt him instantly relax, wrapping her in a hug of his own and squeezing her tightly. Burying his face in her neck, he inhaled deeply, her familiar sweet scent calming him to his core. 

After a moment, he rolled them to the side so he could lay beside her and look her in the face, dropping his transformation as he went. Tikki appeared as soon as Plagg was released, air-tackling him before dragging him out of Marinette's room, presumably to the kitchen where she could make sure he was properly fed and fussed over. Adrien turned his attention back to the girl beside him, reaching up a hand to trace over her features. 

"Where the hell did you go?" she asked, her tone only mildly scolding. "Everyone's been worried sick about you."

"I know, I'm sorry." He truly was. "I didn't really want to leave you, but I had some things I needed to sort through on my own, without anyone hovering around constantly. I needed space."

Marinette frowned, fisting her hand in his shirt and tugging him closer. 

"I was safe though, I promise."

Cupping his cheek, she rested her forehead against his momentarily. "You can't run from your problems you know? All you've done is delay the inevitable and raise the suspicions of the police. They're going to have a lot of questions for you."

"I know," he sighed. "But, believe me. I needed to get away for a little while. The mood I was in... It wasn't good for anyone."

"And how are you now? How are... we?"

" _We_ are fine. I know I didn't have the best timing, running off like that after the whole reveal and all, but I promise, nothing has changed. Not for me at least."

"Me neither," she hurried to assure him. Her relationships with her parents and her friends had been strained, but her feelings for Chat/Adrien, were stronger than ever. She was glad to know he felt the same.

"Good." He kissed her, just a peck at first, and then properly.  _God, he'd missed her._  

"As for me... I'm-better. Not ok by any means, but I've calmed down at least. I know the next while is going to be difficult, and I'm ready for it. I think."

"I'm here for you, you know that. We all are. Nino, Alya, Kagami, Luka... Chloe. Even my parents. We're all behind you, no matter what happens."

His chest tightened at her words, feeling an immense sense of gratitude for her unwavering loyalty. "I love you." The words slipped out before he could pull them back. He hadn't ever said it before, though Lord knew he'd felt it for years. 

Marinette's breath hitched, her eyes darting back and forth between his. "I love you too," she whispered. 

Plagg, with his usual bad timing, chose that moment to reappear. "All fueled up kid. We can go."

Adrien scowled at his kwami over his shoulder, noting that Tikki was doing the same. 

"Stay," Marinette insisted. "It's late, and tomorrow you'll have to check in with the police. It's going to be a long day. Everyone else can wait for now. You're back and you're safe. Just stay."

Plagg sighed dramatically, but didn't protest when Tikki pulled him away to find a spot to sleep on the chaise. Smiling gratefully, Adrien joined Marinette under the covers, cuddling up to her back where she fit snuggly in his arms. He interlocked his fingers with hers and nuzzled her hair. Just for a moment, all felt right with the world. Tomorrow would no doubt be a hellish day, but tonight, she loved him.

\---

 "Don't ever do that to me again!" Adrien flinched as Chloe walloped him in the chest again. 

"Sorry Clo." He put on his best sad kitty face, and just like that, she flipped, throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug. The others shook their heads, and rolled their eyes, though each of them had given him a little scolding themselves. Still, he was grateful they had all forgiven him for disappearing. 

They sat together in a conference room at the police station while the powers that be debated in the next room. Since they were all still technically minors, their parents had also been called in for today's meeting. Luckily for his friends, their parents all seemed to take the news that their children were secretly magic powered superheroes, relatively well. They'd been concerned for their safety, and disappointed they hadn't been told sooner, but on the whole, they seemed to be quite proud. 

The relationships among themselves were still a bit awkward. Alya in particular had been hurt that Marinette hadn't "trusted her enough to tell her", before being reminded that Marinette not only trusted her enough to give her a miraculous, but also that she hadn't told Marinette her secret either. It was, arguably, hardest on Chloe. She had made strides in the last few years, but Adrien knew it was hard for her. She had just as many issues with abandonment and poor parenting as he did, and facing the idea that her idol was, in reality, her former enemy, was a lot for her to swallow. Nino, for the most part, took everything in stride. He was a little hurt as well, that Adrien hadn't told him, but he understood, and after forgiving him, said no more about it. Adrien hoped that once the dust settled, they would still all be a team. He also hoped, that none of them would hold his father's actions against him, though so far, that didn't seem to be the case. 

When they finished debating, the police chief returned, to inform them, and their parents, that they would be allowed to continue their 'activities' only after completing a training course similar to that which officers took before starting on the job. The threat of Hawkmoth may be gone, but he didn't want any of them taking on everyday 'thugs with guns' without knowing they could handle themselves. He said the press would have his hide if he allowed a bunch of kids to get hurt in the field, despite the fact that they had never been much concerned about their safety while they allowed them to battle Hawkmoth's akumas for them.

One upside of the training classes, were that they allowed them all to learn to work together as a team even better than they had before. Now that they could interact without having to keep their lives hidden from each other, an inherent trust existed among them, and they were soon closer than ever. When training was over, they resumed their patrols of the city, though without akumas to chase after, things quieted down for them a lot. Their nightly runs turned into twice a week, then weekly as the school year wound down and they became busy preparing for exams and university. 

Adrien, who had far more credits than any of them, thanks to all the private tutoring and homeschooling, was able to reduce his schedule to just the few classes he needed to complete lycée and be accepted to his chosen programs in university. He had also managed to work out a remote system with the school, that allowed him to complete his assignments on his own and turn them in electronically to avoid the press attention he would've received had he continued attending in person. The gang still got together a few times a week to study, do homework, or just hangout. Though he now had a place of his own, Adrien still spent most of his nights in Marinette's bedroom, cuddled up with her. 

Sadly, things couldn't remain the same forever. Once summer was over, they each went their separate ways for university. Chloe chose to attend business school in London, Nino moved to New York to study music and production, and Alya followed, attending school for journalism. Marinette was accepted at one of the most prestigious design schools in Paris, and was eventually offered an apprenticeship at one of the major design labels. Adrien, opted to take classes remotely for a degree in Physics, still wishing to avoid the spotlight, even after he quit working as a model. Eventually, they all found their way back to each other, and their friendships continued on for many years. 

Adrien had held up relatively well for the first several months, but once his friends scattered, and he didn't have their constant presence and support, a sort of depression set in. After encouragement from his girlfriend, and their kwamis, he eventually sought the help of a therapist. It took some time, and even years later, he still struggled, but it had helped immensely to have someone help sort through his past, and all the feelings surrounding his father. 

It took almost two years, but Adrien finally went to visit his father. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it was clear that Gabriel had learned nothing from his time in prison. Marinette sat by Adrien's side, her hand occasionally squeezing his comfortingly as he sat in near disbelief while his father continued to attempt to place the blame for his own choices on anyone but himself. He tried to convince Adrien that what he had done, he had done for his son, out of love, and tried to convince Adrien to forgive him. Thanks to his therapy sessions, Adrien was finally able to see his father for the toxic presence that he was, and so felt very little guilt in deciding to cut him out of his life for good. 

Marinette often wondered if Adrien regretted his decision, even years later when they were married. But as he held their daughter in his hands for the first time and vowed to never let a day go by without her knowing she was loved, becoming the best partner and father she could hope for, it was clear he'd made the right choice. 

* * *

"How are you this evening purrincess?" Chat purred in Marinette's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they stared down at their daughter, Emma. He'd just returned from patrol and decided to give Emma a surprise visit from her favorite superhero.

"I'm purrfect kitty," his wife responded, turning her head to kiss his jaw. 

Emma blinked up at him, dark hair framing wide green eyes. She reached her little hand up and he leaned closer so she could tap the little bell on his collar. A little giggle escaped her as it tinkled, Chat's favorite sound in the world. He made a string of funny faces that had both his wife and his daughter laughing until a persistent beep from his ring let him know that Plagg was done playing dress up. 

Little Emma's eyes widened as she watched the flash of green light envelop him, and cooed when she recognized her father now standing before her. He grinned, taking her from Marinette and raining kisses on her face while she giggled some more. 

"Kitty!" she squealed as Plagg swooped down to boop her on the nose before flying off to the kitchen. He'd never admit it out loud, but Adrien and Marinette both knew Plagg was enamored of her, even when she managed to catch him and nearly squeezed him half to death. 

Adrien pulled a little bell toy he'd picked up earlier that day from his pocket and dangled it in front of Emma's face. She squealed in delight, snatching it from his fingers and shaking it vigorously, laughing as it jingled. With her properly distracted, he wound his free arm around Marinette's waist and pulled her in for a proper greeting. Their kiss was interrupted far too soon for his liking, when Emma started fussing, and Adrien knew it was past her bedtime. 

"I heard you had a pretty exciting day?" Adrien teased when they were finally alone together, sipping tea on the balcony outside their room. 

"What ever do you mean?" Marinette winked at him over the rim of her mug. 

"Did you or did you not have a photo shoot with  _the Adrien Agreste_?" 

When his father was arrested,  _Gabriel_ was taken over by one of the junior executives, after rebranding, the company managed to maintain it's foothold in the fashion world. A few years ago, Marinette had taken the helm and the company was rebranded once again as  _LadyNoir_ after expanding from menswear into ladie's fashions as well. He didn't model anymore; after finishing university, Adrien put his physics and engineering degree to use in aeronautics. He'd kept himself in shape though, partly out of habit, and partly due to his continued activities as  one of Paris' masked heroes, and on occasion, still appeared in major campaigns for the company. Every now and then, he was lucky enough to star in them alongside his wife. 

"As I recall," he continued, waggling his eyebrows. "You're a bit of a fan."

Marinette laughed, recalling that day so many years ago when Chat Noir had appeared on her balcony after her first photo shoot with Adrien. She set her empty mug aside, crawling into her husbands lap as he wrapped his blanket around the both of them. She reached up to tap his nose, winding her other arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Silly Kitty."

 


	14. New Beginnings - Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised, this is the ending I had originally written for this series months ago. The events of episodes such as Sandboy changed my opinion on a few things, resulting in the previous chapter/ending that I wrote afterwards. 
> 
> I thought you all might still enjoy this one though, so here you go!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Lots of love!
> 
> xx

Just as Marinette feared, the peace they had enjoyed immediately following Hawkmoth's downfall didn't last longer than the night. By the time they awoke the next morning, the story had spread throughout the city. The team was awoken by the shrill ringing of Adrien's phone which didn't stop from sunrise on. Every media outlet imaginable wanted a comment from him about his father's actions. Somehow, they'd gotten wind that he had stayed at the hotel the night before rather than returning home, and as they looked down at the street below, they could see a pile of news crews waiting for him at every entrance. 

"Vultures," Alya muttered, scowling down at the reporters and cameras. Her fingers drummed over her phone case and Marinette got the feeling she was itching to post something on the Ladyblog. Wether such a thing would help or hurt Adrien, she couldn't say. Everyone was dying for the details of a story they were still attempting to piece together themselves. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Adrien asked, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair and making it stand on end. He was still wearing his scarecrow makeup from the night before, only slightly worn off on the side of his face that had rested on the pillow. Marinette watched as he paced back and forth between the furniture on Chloe's balcony. 

They still hadn't spoken about their little reveals the night before. Hadn't had the chance really. She wasn't sure what he thought of her being Ladybug. She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him being Chat Noir. Either way, she ached to be near him, but kept her distance, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Well you could probably just transform and leave as Chat Noir? They're looking for Adrien after all, not your alter ego," Nino suggested.

"You could always just stay here," Chloe said. "Daddy would set you up with your own suite and make sure you have everything you need. We can even send someone to your place to grab whatever you want. Daddy'll make sure the press can't bother you, they're never allowed inside the hotel, not with all the celebrities who stay here."

She paused for a moment, her eyes flicking over her companions before continuing, "Our- teammates could always come visit..."

Marinette glanced at Adrien from across the balcony. As much as she wanted him with her, she knew it was selfish of her. Chloe's offer made the most sense. He'd have a safe place to stay, and access to anything he could possibly need or want. The look he shot her said his mind was on a similar track, but he still looked to her for advice. She gave him a small, encouraging smile and he nodded. 

"Thanks Clo, that would be great. I don't think I could go back home right now anyways." He looked so pitifully tired and sad, Marinette's urge to comfort him overwhelmed her need to keep her distance.

While Chloe dialed her father and Nino and Alya debated what to do about the press downstairs, she walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him back inside. Steering him to the bathroom, she directed him to sit on the edge of the tub as she looked through the various drawers and cabinets. Finding a container of face wipes, she stood between his legs as he obediently lifted his chin for her to clean up his face. It felt nice just to be taken care of as she raked her fingers through his hair to comb it into some semblance of submission. When she was finished, he smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. 

He had no idea what she was thinking after last night. Was she happy that he was Chat? Was she disappointed? He would ask her about it later, but for right now, he wasn't above exploiting his situation if it meant being exposed to her special brand of comfort. He held her snuggly, nuzzling into her neck and breathing deeply. He was grateful when she didn't pull away, her fingers stroking soothingly over his back and shoulders as she rested her chin on his head. 

A throat cleared in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," said Chloe, hands on her hips and not looking sorry at all. "But do you think you could find somewhere else to get cozy besides my bedroom?"

Marinette blushed scarlet as she jumped to her feet and Adrien had to bite back a whine of displeasure. "S-sorry. I-I'll just be going."

Chloe scowled at Adrien when he jumped up to run after Marinette as she bolted from the room. "Wait, wait, wait." He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving the suite entirely, and pulled her back out onto the balcony to speak to her alone for a moment. 

"I know you probably should check in with your parents, but- please, don't leave yet," he asked softly. When she avoided his eye, he placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her face up and drawing her eyes to him. " _Please."_ She swallowed and nodded, as Adrien cupped her cheek, almost hesitantly. "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door as M Bourgeois bustled in, followed by Chloe's butler and a few other hotel employees. Chloe called Adrien back inside to answer a few questions about his preferences (he had none), and in short order, the machine that was Le Grand Paris, had Adrien set up with his own suite of rooms on the floor below Chloe. They had dispatched someone to the mansion to retrieve some of Adrien's things, though it took a while as they had to get around the police who were still searching the place. 

The authorities arrived at the hotel around lunchtime to interview Adrien and take his statement from the night before. They didn't allow Marinette in the room with him while they spoke, and she found herself anxiously pacing the bedroom while they occupied the sitting room. She had texted her parents earlier to explain the situation and promised to be home fore dinner. She and Tikki had decided it was time to tell him about her extracurricular activities. She just hoped they wouldn't be too upset with her. 

Tikki sat quietly in the window seat with Plagg, both of them watching as she fretted, holding a silent conversation with herself. Would they be proud? Disappointed? Angry? What about Chat Noir? Adrien? Was he upset? He didn't seem upset, but was that still just the shock? She knew he wanted to talk, it was why he asked her to stay. But what did he want to talk about? Did he still want to be with her? Would he break up with her?

She had decided she was happy he had turned out to be her partner. Very happy. But was he? She was so caught up in her own head, she didn't hear the two little gods talking about her from across the room.

"She's worrying too much," Tikki sighed. 

Plagg yawned and stretched lazily from his spot in the sun. "They're idiots. Both of them."

"Plagg," she scolded.

"What? They are! You and I both know they were chosen for a reason. They've been dancing around it for years."

"Perhaps, but you have to admit, that's a lot to take in. Marinette loves them both, but for a long time she was really conflicted about her feelings for them. It might take a while for her to get used to it."

"She thinks too much," Plagg complained. "Adrien is ga-ga over his ' _princess'._ Before that he was ga-ga over ' _his lady'_. I guarantee you, he's going to be thrilled about it. He won't give it much thought. He's simple like that."

Tikki frowned at him.

"Oh, you know what I meant."

"Well I hope you're right. He's probably going to have to be a little patient with Marinette. She can get a little... excitable."

"Don't all of your chosen?" Plagg snickered. 

"Hush."

The door opened then and Marinette spun around, still chewing on her nail as Adrien peeked around the door."Hey," he said, slipping inside and quietly shutting the door behind him. Plagg and Tikki did their best to be invisible as they watched their chosen closely. "Sorry about that."

"Everything ok?" she asked, wringing her hands. 

"Yeah, it's fine. They just wanted to know how much I knew about father's- plans, which was nothing."

"Did they knew about..." she looked pointedly at his ring.

"No. It didn't seem like it."

"Good." Marinette nodded absently, biting her lip as they lapsed into silence. 

Adrien took a hesitant step forward. "Are you- ok?"

Marinette scoffed. "Am  _I_ ok? I should be asking  _you_ that." Adrien watched as he hands fisted in the skirts of the costume she was still wearing. He wish his clothes had arrived already so he could offer her something more comfortable, but he was still in costume as well. 

"How are you- I mean, are you-" she sighed. "This is silly, I know you're not ok. Why would you be? I just mean- you know- if you wanna- talk about anything... I- Well, I mean, you don't  _have_ to talk to me but-"

He smiled and reached out for her hand, cutting her off. He'd missed her stammering, and they way she used to get flustered around him. Her blushing and fidgeting was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. "Marinette, relax. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"I-I just... I didn't know if you were..." she shrugged, looking away from him.

Once again, he gently turned her face back to him, staring intently into her eyes. "If you're worried about... Nothing's changed for me. I still feel the same way about you." Plagg shot Tikki and 'I told you so' look as Adrien blushed. "My princess, my lady... doesn't matter to me. You're still you."

"So... you- you're not..." she trailed off, unsure what word to use. Disappointed? Upset? Going to break my heart into a million pieces?

He shook his head, cupping her face in both hands. "No. I'm not. Are- you?" he asked, suddenly self conscious. She hadn't pulled away from him earlier, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Marinette was the kind of person to offer any comfort she could to a friend in need. Mayne that was all he was to her?  _Just a friend._

"No!" she blurted, shaking her head vigorously. She blushed when his eyes widened, realized she'd all but yelled it in his face. 

"Really?" The hope in his voice was heartbreaking. This beautiful boy before her had known so little love in his life, he was still surprised when he received it from others. 

"Really," she promised, reaching up to run her hands over his arms. 

A beatific smile overtook his face, and he practically glowed like sunshine. Suddenly his lips were crashing into hers with so much force she nearly lost her balance, clinging to his arms to stay upright. 

Her stomach chose that moment to inform her that it wanted to be fed and they both laughed. "Sorry," Adrien said, pulling back. "You must be hungry."

"Starving actually."

They ordered room service and lounged around the suite talking and cuddling until it was time for Marinette to go home for dinner. Adrien had given her a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt to wear home, though they were both rather large on her and she still had to wear her ruby red slippers, but she didn't mind. Adrien rather liked the look of her in his clothes, it stirred something possessive in him, and he wondered if it was those feline instincts he had inherited from Plagg.  _Mine._ He thought.

After several lingering kisses, they finally parted as Marinette made her home, and Adrien was left alone for the first time in over 24 hours. He tried to keep himself occupied with reading, TV, and video games, but inevitably, he started to feel lonely. It was something he had grown used to, not having really been allowed friends until recently, and even then, his time with them was always limited. This was different though. The kind of loneliness that only comes when you realize you don't have a family anymore.

His mother was still missing, his father was gone, there didn't seem to be much reason to go home anymore, though truthfully, the mansion hadn't felt like home in years. He played on the couch, idly watching Plagg unroll toilet paper around the sitting room floor, getting tangled up in the sheets. Where did he go from here? What kind of mess had his father left for him? Most importantly, where did they stand now?

Last night, when his father was unmasked, it had unleashed a host of visceral emotions in him. Hurt, anger, disgust. Now that he'd had a little time to process, he could see where his father's head had been at, not that he agreed. He wasn't sure he would ever truly understand it. Not really. He missed his mother too, and, like his father, he'd had access to an object that offered him awesome power. He'd known about what the combined power of the miraculous could do, and yet, it had never crossed his mind to actually use them as it had for his father.

Did that make his father a bad person? Or just a man drowning in grief? Did that excuse what he had done? Those he had hurt? No. Did it mean he wasn't worthy of forgiveness? He honestly wasn't sure. The only thing he did know, was that he didn't have to decide now, and he didn't have to do it alone. He knew this was only the beginning, that things would get a lot rougher before they got better, but he knew that, as lonely as he felt right now, he wasn't truly alone anymore. 

* * *

 

Though M Bourgeois had technically allowed Adrien use of the suite in the hotel indefinitely, until he decided what to do with the mansion and where he would live after that, he still spent nearly every night with Marinette. He had spent years feeling caged and abandoned in that house, the hotel room somehow seemed just as confining. It hadn't taken him long to realize that the reason he didn't feel at home anywhere else was become his home now resided with the girl laying his arms. 

He knew what he wanted, but he also knew it was far too soon for that. Perhaps when they were done with university, or even  _while_ they were in university, he would ask her to move in with him. If they were still together. Though, he refused to dwell on the alternative. He couldn't imagine her not being a part of his life now. 

It wasn't always easy for him. Marinette watched him struggle as the media did it's level best to eviscerate Gabriel Agreste's reputation. As the weeks went on, the stories became more and more salacious. Marinette understood that the more scandalous the story, the better it would sell, but did none of these writers understand what it was doing to his son? Did they not care that he might read it? Or what people might say to him or think of him? Did they have no heart at all?

Adrien, on the whole, was a relatively positive person. He kept his head up for the most part, and smiled through it all, but she knew it was taking a toll on him. With every new rumor, and every new story, his positivity was slowly bled out. He gradually withdrew more and more from society, and spent more and more time hiding away in her room. As much as she enjoyed having him there, she knew it wasn't healthy, and sooner or later, something had to give.

She had tried to suggest he see a therapist, but he seemed reluctant to open up to anyone outside of their little group about what he was going through, and what he had been through in the past. He barely talked to them about it as it was, and flat out refused to speak to his father. Even months later, the papers still printed front page articles about the downfall of Gabriel, though Marinette had hoped interest would have died down by now as the city moved on.

Marinette found herself at her wits end one night as she listened to Adrien whimper in his sleep, knowing he was having a nightmare, probably the same he had been plagued with since that night nearly 6 months ago. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to see him hurting anymore. She wanted to help him, but she'd never felt so utterly helpless.

She spent the whole night, lying awake as she attempted to sooth him without waking him up. After he calmed down, she simply lay there stroking his hair and watching his beautiful face, finally peaceful. His hand flexed involuntarily where it lay on the pillow in front of his face and his ring glinted in the early morning light streaming through her window.

Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. A horrible, terrifying idea.

Carefully slipping the ring off his finger, she untangled herself from her sheets and climbed down from the loft as quietly as she could. For several minutes, she stood frozen, staring down at the ring in her palm. When Tikki finally awoke, and realized what her charge was contemplating, she let out a startled squeak, waking her little black companion as they both zipped over to plead with her. 

"Marinette, Please! Don't do this!" Tikki pleaded. "You know how the spell works. All magic comes with a price!"

 

"I don't care," she insisted, tears streaming down her face. Her hands shook as she slid the ring on her finger. "Whatever it is, I'll pay it. I can't see him hurting like this anymore."

 

"This isn't a good idea kid." Even Plagg seemed extremely worried. 

 

No matter how much the little kwamis cried and pleaded, she didn't listen. Marinette took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm her nerves before taking the plunge. 

 

"Tikki! Plagg! Transform me!"

\--

A blinding flash of golden light filled the room, rousing Adrien from sleep. He scrambled over the edge of bed, peering over the loft to see Marinette, transformed. Only, she wasn't Ladybug this time. There was something different. Her suit was dark and free of spots, and she seemed to glow.

 

He watched as she took a moment to look over herself in wonder, his eyes catching on the ring on her finger. _No._

He held his hand in front of his face, his heart sinking when he confirmed his miraculous was missing. "Marinette!" he cried, catching her attention as he leapt over the railing. "What have you done?"

 

A tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes a brilliant impossible blue. "I'm sorry Adrien."

 

"No."

 

"I love you."

 

"Marinette!"

 

"Please forgive me."

 

"No!"

 

With that her eyes squeezed shut and another blaze of gold light erupted from her. This time, it didn't just light up the room. It spread over the entire city, and beyond. 

 

And then, there was darkness.

* * *

"Happy birthday Adrikins!" Chloe cried, flinging her arms around Adrien's neck as he emerged from the back of the car in front of the school.

 

Adrien laughed and hugged her back before setting her back on her feet next to her boyfriend, Nathaneal. "Thanks Clo." 

 

"Happy birthday dude," Nino greeted with a hand clasp and bro hug. 

 

"Happy birthday Adrien," Alya smiled, offering him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Thanks guys. Where's Mari?"

 

"Late. As usual," Alya said, drawing a laugh from all of them. A second later he was nearly barreled over by a surprisingly strong ball of energy.

 

"Happy birthday!" Marinette cried as Adrien chuckled and lifted his girlfriend up, spinning her around in a quick circle. 

 

"Thank you  _purr_ incess," he purred, leaning down for a kiss that quickly turned slightly inappropriate. 

 

"Ew, gross." Chloe complained. 

 

"Get a room," Nino teased. 

 

Marinette pulled back shooting an entirely unapologetic wink at their friends as she straightened the front of her boyfriends shirt. "I have a present for you kitty, but you'll have to wait till tonight for it," she said with a smirk as he turned his best model pout on her. 

 

"You guys are all coming tonight right?" he asked, looking over their friends.

 

"Of course," Alya said, waving a hand that said just how ridiculous she found that question. "Are you kidding? No one misses a party at the Agreste mansion. Especially not your birthday party. Ooooh if your mom making those little brie hors d'oeuvres again? Please say yes!"

 

"Yeah, I think so,' Adrien chuckled. "I think dad even arranged for a chocolate fountain this year," he said, tickling Marinette's side as she cooed. "Should be fun."

 

"Yay! I can't wait! Though, of course, we all know, nothing tops a Chloe Bourgeois party," Chloe flicked her hair over her shoulders, poorly disguising her excitement. 

 

"Of course not Queen Bee," Nate teased, kissing her cheek as she beamed. 

 

The bell rang and the group turned to head their separate ways for class, promising to meet up at Adrien's before the party that night. 

\--

 

Across the street, a little old watched the group from the shadows as five little creatures peeked over his shoulder. 

 

The spell had done it's work. Thanks to Marinette's wish, none of the miraculous had ever gone missing and neither had Adrien's mother. As a result, Gabriel Agreste never became Hawkmoth, and the five exceptional young people in front of him, never had a need to don masks. As promised, the magic had a cost. No one retained any knowledge of magic or the events of the previous timeline aside from the kwamis and their guardian. 

 

 

Those amazing young men and women would never know just how much they had done for Paris. The world for the matter. Master Fu smiled to himself, looking down into his bag at the five wooden boxes with the intricately carved tops. Then again, maybe they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new writer, first posting.
> 
> Feed back welcome! Be gentle ;)


End file.
